The Rise of Courage
by KemarRaijin
Summary: Characters, items, and locations pulled from many of the games, but heavily influenced by themes and locations in OoT. Link is raised by one of the best warriors the previous generation's had to offer. It is time for Ganondorf's seven year reign to end, but first Link must finish his training. Follow Link as he journeys across Hyrule in search of allies and weapons to aid him.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

AN:  
Let us start simple. This is my first fan fic and I am not a professional writer, so please forgive any mistakes I make. I hope they don't ruin the story. I'll probably write a little something at the top of each chapter, maybe a little something at the end of a chapter. I wanted to be able to pull any character, place, or specific item I wanted, so this is a kind of a mashup of all of of the Legend of Zelda games with my own original story. (ok fine. Orignal-ish story. Highly cliché but whatever.) However, it is heavily based off of OoT Hyrule. If it helps, think of it as full out AU OoT with additional areas. Dodongo Cavern is now called Eldin Mine, the water from Lake Hylia drains southeast into an ocean (not the Great Bay), south west of the Lost Woods is the Ordon Village(imagine a road the skirts the edge of the Lost Woods that cuts southwest and leads to the village), and the Gerudo desert connects to Lanayru Sand Sea and Ikana Valley. (This connects Termina to Hyrule. Yes. Termina is its own kingdom. Who knows I might make Lorule a kingdom.) Zora Domain was moved to a ravine between Lake Hylia and aforementioned ocean, with the Ice Cavern only accessible through Zora's Domain still. Most other things like Kakariko Village and the graveyard behind it are all in the same spots as in OoT. I might make a map for you all but...my drawing skills are worse than my writing skills so unless I get a lot of requests for it...not happen. Without further ado, let's get started.

* * *

 **Prologue** : Beginning of the Fall

Telma idly cleaned a mug as she considered closing the tavern early. It had been stormy for days and even now it grew steadily worse. The bad weather had kept even her most veteran of regulars at home. She sighed as she knew that her brother-in-law, Talon, would raise a fuss if she closed early. Rain pelted the walls and caused a constant drumming sound. Thunder crashed as lightning struck nearby, which caused her to jump and drop the mug. She managed to catch it before it hit the ground. However as she went to place it on the counter, she noticed there was a now crack on one side. A bad omen if you were the superstitious sort...which Telma had been involved in enough mysticism to give the omen some merit. She stowed it beneath the bar and walked towards the door, with the intention to lock up for the night.

Before she was even halfway around the bar the door opened abruptly and was blocked by the bulk of a person who entered. "Alright I'm gonna need all of y'all to clear out of here and-" Talon paused mid-sentence to look around. His iconic blue overalls and red shirt were covered by an aged long brown cloak he threw on to brave the storm. He gave an irritated grunt as he realized the pub was devoid of customers and turned to move back towards the door. He shed his cloak and Telma noticed with a bemused expression that it would need another patch job soon.

"Alright Telma, I'm gonna need ya to keep calm. It was a shock to me too, but do try to not flip out too bad when they come in." Telma walked around the bar with a huff- she could handle anything her sister's husband could. After all, she when acted as the midwife for her sister's firstborn Talon passed out and left Telma to without help to deliver Cremia. Talon ignored her glare as he leaned out the door, his own bulk blocked her view, as he called out to someone outside. After a moment, he turned back inside and led in a stranger- no, _strangers_ \- as more than one person followed him in.

As the one in the lead lowered the hood of his cloak, Telma's eyes widened with a gasp. "You're alive! We haven't heard from you in ages! Who are your fri-"

Telma's jaw dropped and she fell silent as one by one, the others also lowered their hoods and moved about the pub. "By the Three...what did you do?"

The one in the lead removed his cloak and draped it over a chair next to the fireplace. Another pulled a chair away from a table and sat in front of the fire. The other two sat down at a table, one watched over the door. The one without his cloak turned which revealed that his olive green tunic was ripped in several places, which displayed that even the chain mail beneath was also damaged. He gave Telma a sad smile before he answered.

"This? This happened a while ago. Talon, could you gather those provisions we talked about? We need at least a week's worth apiece. Just let me know what it'll cost-"

Talon interrupted him with a wave as he moved to the kitchen behind the bar. "Forget it, considering all the work ya' have done for us, it's the least I can do." Talon stopped for a moment to consider a thought, before he turned back to face the other man. "Although it would appear ya' had help all along? Isn't that right…"

"Don't." A heavy silence settled over the group. "With our current situation, we decided it was best to give ourselves new names." Talon shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen. Telma shook her head before she asked, "And those names would be...?"

"Well...starting with me, I'm Levio. The one obsessing over the fire is Stalcer, the paranoid one watching the door is Telvio, and the miserable looking one is Anvy." One by one, each turned to give Levio a glare as he promptly ignored them.

"Do those names mean anything?"

Levio gave her a level stare before he gave his reply, "Yes." Telma waited for one of them to explain. The silence stretched before she noticed something odd. She figured he did not want to explain their aliases so instead she asked, "Where is your sword? I mean the one you always carried on your back. I don't see any of you carrying-"

"Broken." Telma faced Stalcer with a huff. She didn't take kindly to anyone interrupting her. No matter the situation, this was her tavern. She accepted back talk from no one. He gave her a half shrug before he added. "Hyrule Castle has fallen." Telma's mouth fell agape. How was that related to the broken state of their sword?

"Stalcer, that was a terrible explanation and you know it." Anvy stood from his place at the table and hopped over the bar. He snatched up a mug and held it up to ask a silent, 'May I?' Telma reeled from the news and before she could even nod, he pulled on the tap to fill his mug. "It was Ganondorf. I don't know all the details- well, none of us really know all the details. Telvio will probably do some poking around to and will figure everything out."

"Because Nayru forbid at least ONE of us asking; where we are going, why we are going there, what we are going there to find, how long it will take, and who is going to try to kill us along the way because there is ALWAYS someone who wants us dead." The others seemed to ignore Telvio's rant as he interrupted Anvy's story. With a sigh, Telvio pinched the bridge of his nose and remained that way for awhile before he returned his gaze to the door and resumed his vigil.

Anvy finished his mug and started to draw another from the tap as he continued. "What we do know is that he recruited some bandits, some traitors in the knights' ranks, and even managed to get some monsters to obey him. It didn't even take him a full day to take over Hyrule Castle. Everyone knew he was power hungry, but there were no signs he was that close to making a move." Anvy sighed, "The only reason we were there at all is because we ran into Rusl. He told us that crime was dropping off in the surrounding areas and that they were all popping up near Hyrule Castle. That and how there hadn't been any notable monster activity for several weeks, only sighting near their dens, no actual attacks."

He paused to take a sip and then placed the mug down before he pulled off his own cloak. Telma cocked an eyebrow at him. Oblivious, he took another sip and fiddled with the mugs under the bar. Eventually he noticed the look.

"Huh? Oh the tunic? Yeah, Zora's Tunic, nice navy blue color. It lets me breathe underwater, very useful."

Telma scowled, as he quickly amended, "Right! You want more details, sorry. The King is dead. We found that out when we first arrived. We helped hold the gate to buy the Princess, a few young nobles who happened there, and the Sheikah guards enough time to escape. According to Impa, most of them, the princess included, witnessed the King's execution by Ganondorf's own hand." Telma leaned back against the bar. Their king was dead? That would leave their kingdom in a sorry state, even if they managed to take care of Ganondorf. She heaved a sigh as she voiced her next question. "What does that have to do with your broken sword?"

Stalcer sighed and took over the conversation once more. "We fought our way through. All the way through Castle Town. All the way through the castle, right up to that traitorous bastard sitting on the blood soaked throne. We were doing fine, until Ganondorf started using a piece of the Triforce. He broke our swords, and..."

They all shared a sorrowful look. "A close friend was killed. He stayed behind so we could escape."

"Ganondorf has the Triforce!?" Talon's shout echoed from the kitchen, which informed them that he was able to keep up with the conversation even from the other room.

Telvio answered, "He had the crest on his hand, and when he started using it there was no denying the divinity of that power. Used for evil, yes. But divine power all the same."

"Why do you think that it's only a piece of the Triforce, not the whole thing?" Telma asked, as she watched Talon wander out of the kitchen laden with some bundles that he placed on an empty table. Concern was etched on his face.

"If he had the whole Triforce, he would have had no need for followers. Besides, when he was using it, only the top crest was lit, the Triforce of Power." Telvio spoke from his table; his eyes never strayed from the door as Stalcer stood and moved to the bundles of food.

Silence hung over the pub, and Telma noticed the storm must have abated during their talk. Talon brought himself to ask, "What of the town?"

"It is probably burned to the ground or still in the process." Stalcer returned to his chair after he took a bundle from the table. "They swept in from the only entrance, a stupid set up as I've pointed out a dozen times before."

Levio shook his head at him. "Not the best time or situation to bring that up again."

Stalcer ignored him and continued. "They burned all of the buildings along the path to the castle to prevent anyone from flanking their forces. When we arrived, they'd already taken the castle and were in the process of burning down everything near the castle walls. Again to deter attacks, but to also buy more time to fortify their hold on the castle. By then most of the citizens had already escaped. When we...left everyone had either escaped, fell in the initial attack, or died to the flames. "

Talon stumbled backwards for a chair. He missed and slumped to the ground, his eyes vacant. Telma's eyes widened as she came to the same realization Talon had moments before. "Talon, where is my sister?"

The warriors froze, as Talon gave a strangled laugh. Levio spoke quickly, "Maybe she escaped. We saved as many citizens as we made our way to the castle. Plus their forces were focused on holding the town- they gave no pursuit to anyone who fled."

Talon shook his head as he struggled to regain his composure. "She stays at the Prancing Pony Inn. It is right along the main road to the castle. It o-overlooks the square where we, that we first-" Talon sighed and let his eyes close. Several long moments passed before he continued. "We first met in that square. When she delivers our produce, she always stays there."

A heavy silence to fill the room as Telma covered her face with a hand and slid to a stool next to the bar. The door opened, and instantly Telvio was on his feet, a purple sword with roses patterned along the blade in his hands.

"Papa?" Telvio relaxed slowly and returned the Great Fairy's Sword to his pouch as Malon hesitantly walked in. Cremia followed Malon in as she carried the youngest, Romani, who was fast asleep. She shot a furious look at Telvio but said nothing. The look turned to surprise as she surveyed everyone in the room, her eyes came to a stop on Talon on the floor. Malon ran forward and called for him again. "Papa? Where's mama? Is she gonna be comin' home now that the thunder stopped?"

Much to his credit, Talon managed to smile for his daughters. "Come on girls, let's all go back to the house." It was enough for Malon, but Cremia wasn't fooled. The concerned look on her face deepened, as Talon took Malon's hand and led them out. He paused at the door and spoke to the warriors.

"I do not blame any of y'all. I know who is to blame and I know y'all did everything yeh could. For that you have my thanks." He left, as they heard Malon ask him what they had talked about. Telma managed to regain her composure and had wiped away all signs of her tears. She steeled herself as her eyes hardened.

"What happens now?" She looked to each of them before Levio finally answered. "We search. For those who carry the other pieces of the Triforce. For more relics, as well as those we lost that Ganondorf will no doubt be hiding. Assuming he doesn't give them away to his followers but he isn't exactly the trusting sort. And most importantly, we go our separate ways." Telma considered his words as Levio continued. "We've talked some beforehand. If you'll allow me, I'll stay here on Lon-Lon ranch. Stalcer will go to Kakariko Village, Anvy to the Zora Domain, and Telvio to the Gerudo Fortress."

Telma saw Anvy and Telvio pick up their bundles as Telvio started to address her. "I want you to reach out to the resistance. Have someone join each of us. We'll use those connections to remain in contact, and share any intel we gather. Hopefully that will allow us to keep a low profile and remain undetected. No offence but the resistance isn't as well known or as easily recognized as we are."

Telma sighed, "With all the chaos that will soon follow it'll take some time for word to finally get around to everyone. It'll take even more time to get everyone in place. But first things first, yes Levio. You can stay. We've considered the extra tool shed yours for a long time now."

Each one nodded in thanks as one by one they filed out of the pub, and left Telma alone with her thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-

Levio made his way to the extra shed. The reason it was built in the first place was to make more room for an expansion for the ranch. But after Levio and the others helped build the extra shed, they left things so organized (well, Telvio organized everything in the other sheds), that in the end, the extra shed wasn't needed. So, Talon built some simple furniture and let Levio stay there whenever he visited. It became a home away from home and a place for the resistance to meet. However, when Levio opened the door, it seemed clear that the last inhabitants were not kind to the place.

Levio stepped inside as he slowly inspected the damage. They weren't just rough with the place; it looked like someone tore the place apart in search for something. Everything was scattered about and-

He jumped back, and drew the Gilded Sword in one fluid motion as he heard a noise. He stood in the doorway and waited until for any signs of what caused the noise.

Then noise sounded again, some kind of slight thump. Warily, Levio advanced into the shed. He slowly crept around the dresser and wardrobe that formed a half wall across the space. There, asleep on the ground, lay a small child. Next to the child was a half eaten loaf of bread and several apple cores.

Levio sheathed the blade before he knelt down next to the boy. The child twitched slightly and whimpered, which caused him to bump into the dresser once more. Levio gently shook the child's shoulders to rouse him from his nightmare. When the child stirred, Levio moved back as the boy sat up and groggily looked around. When he saw Levio, a look of confusion covered his face before he yelped and jumped back.

"Peace child, I do not intend to cause you any harm. I assume you hail from the castle town, and came here for shelter and food following the events that occurred there." Much to Levio's surprise, the child did not look scared, only wary. After a long pause, the boy nodded, his dirty blond hair poked out from under his hat had fallen in front of his eyes. Levio noticed his clothes were not too different from his own. They were a darker green, granted, but similar all the same... what a strange coincidence. "Child, what is your name?"

As the child brushed his bangs from his blue eyes, Levio's eyes widened at the sight of the triangular crest on the back of the child's hand. "My name is Link."

-x-x-x-x-

At the same time, on the other side of Hyrule…

She sat at the back of the cave, lost in thought. She was told that the cave would be safe for a time, and they could even light a small fire. Apparently the cave was carved out by hand and had channels carved in the ceiling to let the smoke out, yet disperse it in such a way that it wasn't visible. Time and time again she heard from the others the word, 'failure'. They failed to protect the king, the kingdom, even the secret passages into the castle, somehow made it into their enemy's hands. And yet, here she was, about to take the initiation test for the Sheikah. To join the group who were sworn to protect the Royal family. She tried to grin at the irony of her situation, but it came out as a grimace. Shivering, she pulled the cloak closer over her torn clothes and inched closer to the fire.

With a sigh she let her mind wander. It was a mistake, as her thoughts immediately turned to what transpired only hours before…

-x-x-x-x-

The King was dead. His headless corpse fell to the ground at the feet of his killer. The Sheikah went into a frenzy. One of them gave the order to grab princess, as well as any other survivors, and to flee. They also chose a few Sheikah to escort them out to safety. The remainder charged the desert sorcerer, only to fall to his magic one by one. At some point, one of the Sheikah had picked her up. Maybe they decided she was important enough to save, or maybe they decided there had been enough death for one day. After all, they attacked while the King was in the middle of holding court, almost every noble was present.

The journey through Castle Town was like a scene from hell. Houses burned, smoke filled the air, as cries for help rang out from all directions. Even the rain that had fallen for days now could not quell the fire. Bandits, thugs, traitors in the guard's own ranks attacked them. Each time the attackers were dealt with, it was awe inspiring and terrifying to watch. A single strike to the neck, a thrown weapon that found the tiniest gap in their armor, each Sheikah dispatched their opponent in a single brutal attack, and kept pace with those who were dragging survivors or the injured.

The gate loomed into view, and at once all the Sheikah stopped. Confused she looked around. The fires near the gate had started to die down combined with the smoke and rain made seeing difficult. Suddenly due to the illumination from a flash of lightning she felt hope die. They were surrounded, not by simple bandits anymore, but by monsters. She was placed on the ground as the Sheikah who was carrying her took her chin to get her full attention. For a moment all she could think of was why she was dropped in a puddle and how she finally had a chance to get a good look at the Sheikah who carried her. Unlike the others, this woman didn't cover her face, and on her back was an enormous sword. How did she miss that? "Listen to me child, we will create an opening. In that time, flee. Escape to the desert."

"Impa! You can NOT be serious!"

The woman, Impa, briefly turned away from her, "Have you seen a single Gerudo here? Ganondorf does not have the support of his people. They are the largest and best trained group of fighters that exists in Hyrule right now. They are their best bet for survival."

Impa released her and stood as the other Sheikah quickly took defensive positions and surrounded them. The flames cast flickering shadows upon Impa's darkening form. No, the girl reeled in shock, the shadows were being _drawn_ to her. Then Impa vanished, only to re-appear across the square. Impa danced out of shadows, striking down monsters with a single strike before vanishing and reappearing elsewhere.

The Sheikah scattered, each engaging enemies around the square, drawing them away from the gate. But they were no longer fighting men, the monsters shrugged off their blows like insect bites. One of the Sheikah was struck by a giant club wielded by a pig like monster. He flew through the air and landed next to her. His arm hung by his side at an unnatural angle. He turned and look at her for moment when-

"INCOMING~~!"

A crash rang over the din of battle as the gate was blasted apart, as huge spiked ball having burst through. There was a flash of green light and suddenly she was being helped up by a man in a violet tunic. The ball tore back through the gate as the man wielding the pulled it back, and strode through the gap, brushing splinters off his scarlet red tunic. He stepped to the side as a chain shot past him. The chain retracted and pulled a man with a navy blue tunic through the air. He pulled himself to one of the giant pig monsters as flames exploded from his body. The flames incinerated the monsters yet passed harmlessly through the Sheikah.

Impa appeared out of the shadows and approached the man in violet. "You are here! Quickly we must..." She trailed off as she looked at the others fighting. "By the Three Golden Goddesses." her eyes were wide as she turned back to the one she addressed. Shock was evident in her tone as she continued, "What have you done?" Another figure had started to approach them. Through the smoke she almost missed him, until Impa started to draw her sword from her back. The man in violet grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"We would appreciate it if you did not kill Kard."

The man in black with scoffed. His eyes may have been red but unlike the Sheikah, his eyes glowed with an unnatural and malign light. "She is more than welcome to try. After all, _Telvio_ , none of you could beat me on your own." He gave Impa a feral grin as if daring her to make a move. She took a moment to look at the man who held her wrist. "Fine, I will not even inquire as to why you are here now. All I ask is that you clear the gate. These trainees have not been taught how to deal with monsters, and now they are all that's left of my people. We-" Impa paused before could bring herself to continue. "We failed. The King is dead, by Ganondorf's own hand. Everyone here saw it. We need to get the princess out," Impa glanced in her direction and allowed herself a small smile, "As well as a few others."

"Consider it done." Another fighter approached them, answering before Telvio or Kard could. "I'm Levio by the way. Kard and Telvio you've already met. Anvy is the one who likes flying through the air with his claw shots. Stalcer is the one who messed up the gate. Sorry about that, by the way."

Impa watched a man in an olive green tunic stop before them and make a dismissive gesture to the other fighters. Telvio nodded once and drew a sword before he moved to attack the monsters that remained. Kard scoffed and as he turned to walk away, she reached out to stop him. She had no idea why she did; she just knew that she had to. Her hand grabbed his tunic, and he looked down at her in surprise when shadows covered both of them. For a moment nothing happened, then out of the smoke a spear hurled at them and passed right through their shadowy forms. The shadows dropped away from them, as Levio yelled to the others, "Stalcer! Anvy! Take out all of the damn ballista!" Kard looked down to the girl who let her hand drop as she stepped away. He stooped down to meet her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be running?" With a grin he spun her around and gave her a little push towards Impa, all the while Levio continued to bark out orders. Due to the noise and Levio's shouts, she almost missed what Kard said next, "Get going and...thanks, kid."

"Impa! Get your people out of here! Now!" Impa grabbed her and gave a piercing whistle. The other Sheikah quickly broke off from combat. Before she could turn to reply to Kard, or even say she had no idea how she did that, Impa lifted her and ran. The other Sheikah had once more picked up their injured and followed Impa out of Hyrule Castle town. The burning town faded into the darkness and rain as they fled into the night.

-x-x-x-x-

She shivered once more as she pulled the cloak tight. Why was it so cold? "Child..." With a gasp she jumped up and spun around to see Impa stood behind her. Impa ignored her reaction and asked, "What do you remember?"

She frowned, "I remember the attack. The king was killed, we ran, the fight at the gate and...the shadows." She looked up at Impa, "Is that why must I become a Sheikah?"

Impa sighed for a moment she almost looked...heartbroken, before her face returned to her impassive mask.

"You remember nothing of your time in the castle?" She shook her head, her eyes stung but she refused to let them fall. Impa answered her question, "The shadows that you used. To a degree, all Sheikah can use shadows. But they cannot manipulate them or connect them. That is a power only the Sage of Shadow can use...That only I, can use. I do not know if the Goddesses have sent my replacement, or if you are...something more. For now, I must assume you are here to take over as Sage of Shadow. Which means you will one day have to lead the Sheikah, and thus you must be trained as one."

She fidgeted, and Impa waited. She worked up her nerve and asked, "What is...my name?" Impa smiled sadly, "Who you were before does not matter. From this day forward, you will be known as Sheik. Although, due to your training, it is likely you will not be referred to as such for some time."

Sheik fidgeted once more. Impa's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile as she waited. "What...happened to the princess? Princess Zelda?" Impa's smile disappeared. "She is safe for now. Train hard, because one day it will fall to you to keep her safe."


	2. Chapter 01: Seven Years Later

AN:

So, who are Levio and the other heroes? Warriors, adventures, explores, heroes, whatever you want to call them. They've been running around saving Hyrule with Kard (The one who died) and helping the Twilight Princess resistance members. And sheesh Levio, what luck! I mean really, considering how easily he found Link, he should be a professional gambler. When it comes up, yes Sheik recovered from her memory loss. Don't worry, it will be covered. Am I setting up for filler chapters? Naw, that can't be it. You are crazy.

When you see something inside brackets such as: [I wonder if they will catch me...] this signifies a thought that the character is having. I may mention this again elsewhere.

Sentences separately started with a hyphen represent events or actions happening in rapid sequence, such as:

-Link glared.

-Flipped Ganondorf the bird.

-and drew his sword.

...I may or may not use that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

 _Twang. Twang. Thud. Twang. Thud. Thud._

Link slowly lowered his bow as he started to walk to the target to inspect the results of his shoots. Malon called out to him from Epona's saddle.

"Aren't ya' finished yet?" Link shook his head as he walked close to the target that Malon had set up for him. She pinned two bolts of colored cloth to the target, and then placed it somewhere behind Link. The goal was for him to turn, find the target, then fire rapidly, hitting dead center as well as the two bits of cloth that were placed somewhere on the target. As he inspected his results Malon continued.

"I don't know why ya' are still training. After all Levio gave ya' the day off." She tapped her heels lightly to Epona's sides to spur the horse closer to the target so she could see the results herself. She rolled her eyes when she was close enough to see, all three had hit their intended points.

"See? Perfect. Levio would be happy. Can we go now?" Link sighed and began to retrieve his arrows. He didn't even spare a glance to the teenage girl as he replied. "Levio can fire three shots before the first shot hits the target. I only fired the third shot after the first one hit. I can still get better." She huffed and began to pull two more scraps of cloth out of one of Epona's saddlebags to set up the next target.

She gave a slight start when Link tapped the side of her boot. He waved away the cloth, which informed her he was finished. He turning his face up to hers, a slow innocent grin spread across his face. She scowled, as she knew that look meant he was up to no good. "I guess the **_young_** one is right though. I only turn nineteen once." He ducked as she aimed a kick at his head and shouted at him.

"One! Stupid! Year! Ya' are only ONE year older!" She turned Epona away and angrily conversed with the horse. "Come on girl, let's leave him behind."

She had urged the horse into a gallop when suddenly she felt a breeze. Soon after, Link's arms wrapped around her waist, and took the reins. Malon kept her head turned away from Link to hide her blush, which left Link to assume she turned away to pout. "Using Farore's Wind is cheatin'."

Link chuckled as they rode Epona back to the central area of the ranch. Malon relaxed and took in the scenery with a sigh. The entire ranch was built on a man made plateau; it offered a gorgeous view out into Hyrule Field. The sun was high in the sky and the horses had been let out to graze. Even though she was born and raised on the ranch, and saw this sight every day, sometimes she just stopped and was taken in by its simple beauty.

Malon had worked hard the past few days to take the day off and relax with Link on his birthday. She was determined to enjoy it. The pair drew close to Link's shed, which was built not far from Levio's. Link dismounted and helped Malon down when they heard Levio speak.

"Malon, Talon is looking for you. I'm really sorry, but I don't have time to explain." Levio brushed past them and beckoned for Link to follow. Link followed immediately; it wasn't the first time that they have had to deal with minimal information from the older man. It normally preceded some risky action on their part where time was a limited factor; like helping people attacked by bandits, culling monsters on Hyrule field, and avoiding attention from Ganondorf's followers. Levio stopped at the door and cast his gaze past Link, which caused the youth to look back at Malon.

She stood there and twisted the skirt of her dress in her hands. It was then that Link noticed she was wearing her 'nice going to town clothes'. It was a white dress that complimented her form rather well, and was decorated with embroidery on the sleeves and along the hem. Paired with her nice boots, she was dressed up rather nicely for someone who planned to take the day off. Levio gave her an apologetic look but all the same sternly commanded, "You need to go **now** Malon."

She nodded and ran to find her father. Levio paused and empathized for the infatuated girl for a moment before he turned away, entered his shed, and headed straight to his storage chest. Link silently waited for him to explain. Levio glanced at Link as he shifted various items about the chest. His face bore a grim expression as he spoke. "Ganondorf is sending troops to look for spies, traitors, or members of the Resistance."

"So...us, basically."

Levio nodded with a grim smile. He stood and turned to face Link and held out what he searched the chest for. In his hands was a pair of boots and a feather. Link accepted the boots and inspected them with a puzzled expression. Levio interrupted his thoughts as he started to give Link directions. "Go to the Kokiri Village. Ask the Great Deku Tree to fuse the Roc's feather into the Pegasus Boots." Link's eyes widened as he inspected the boots once more. They were made of leather, with metal trimmings and decorative wings. Link recalled some of the legends that he was taught as part of his lessons. From what he could remember of the lore, the boots allowed to user to run incredibly fast. While the Roc's Feather was an enchanted item that allowed the bearer to jump to extraordinary heights. [And Levio just kept two items used by heroes of legend in a chest in his shed? How long has he kept them there?]

"Stop gawking and just put them on, we need to prepare to go. Do you have all your weapons in your pouch?" Link moved over to the table and pulled out a chair to change his boots. While he did that, Levio continued to root through the chest and added items to his own pouch.

"Yes. My sword and wooden banded shield as you can see." Link gestured to the tools across his back as he started to pull the Pegasus Boots on. Apparently finished, Levio moved to the pantry and began to pull together some provisions for the journey. "Within the pouch are my quiver, bow, 30 some odd arrows, a few bombs, well over a dozen Deku Nuts, and a bottle or two."

Once he laced up the boots he stood and tapped his toes to the ground to test the feel of the boots. They fit comfortably, and didn't feel all that different from his normal pair. Finished, he looked at Levio and asked, "Why are you giving me these? Why now?" Levio sighed and handed Link the Roc's Feather. Link stored it in his pouch for the time being.

"It is because I have a very bad feeling about this. This wouldn't be the first time a search has come through. But something is different this time around. I can feel it. Things are starting to move."

Levio led the way back outside and packed Link's provisions onto Epona's saddle for him as he continued. "If you leave now, you should be able to get to the village before sundown." Link stood before the man who had practically raised him after his parents died. Levio had taught him magic, how to fight, how to use herbs and how to survive off the land. He had been sent on survival exercises before, but this was the first time he was truly being sent off on his own. Levio placed his hand on Link's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie; I've heard rumors about monsters in the Lost Woods. With the Great Deku Tree's power, that should be impossible. We need to investigate, but we can't risk being followed to the Village so I am going give them another target to track. But I know you are ready for this." Levio stepped back and shook his head ruefully. "I feel like I'm sending a younger brother out to war."

Link scoffed. "Younger brother? With the training you put me through I sometimes wonder if you aren't secretly the true tyrant over Hyrule."

Levio grinned and slapped Link lightly on the back, "All the same, be careful. The boots and feather work just like archery magic. However since the relics are doing the magic instead of you forming it yourself, just concentrate on what you want to do and they will take care of the rest."

Link nodded to acknowledge Levio's directions and stepped out of the shed. Levio watched as Link noticed Malon approach. The two talked briefly before Malon stepped close and hugged him. Quickly she stepped back walked away without another word.

[She cares for him as more than just a friend. Yet he sees her as a sister and she knows it. She probably planned to tell him today, if they were left uninterrupted.] Levio shook his head to dispel his thoughts on the matter. It wasn't his place to tell Link her feelings, nor was it the best time to distract him with such thoughts.

Link mounted Epona and set off to the east, as Levio turned and headed out to the west. In the end, neither warrior looked back.

-x-x-x-x-

Epona galloped through the Lost Woods. Her breath caused bursts of fog to fly back past her mane as she raced along. Link kept low, his bow in one hand and the reins in the other. Link glanced back once again to see if he could spot their pursuers. Epona leapt over a log and they burst out onto a wooden planked bridge. The pack of Wolfos had thinned, or at the very least had split up, as Link could only spot three of them dart out from the foliage to follow them across the bridge.

Link drew an arrow, notched it, pulled the drawstring back and released. He then rapidly repeated the actions and sent two more shots at the monsters. The first two shots missed completely, as the Wolfos proved agile enough to dodge the arrows. The third Wolfos wasn't fast enough to dodge completely. Struck in the shoulder, it tumbled to the ground and howled furiously as Link and Epona dashed onwards.

Epona burst into a clearing and Link realized they had reached the Kokiri Village. [Weren't monsters supposed to be afraid to get this close to the Great Deku Tree? This is NOT good.] Link dismounted and drew four arrows. He notched one and stuck the others in the dirt before him. He took a deep breath and concentrated, his bow glowed with a slightly green aura.

The Wolfos' howls grew closer and Link was dimly aware of a shout from behind him when the first Wolfos burst through the foliage into the village. Link let the Wind Arrow soar, it flew faster and punched harder than any normal arrow. It met the lead Wolfos and knocked it back through the air, slaying it as it flew through the air.

The three remaining members of the pack burst out into the open and charged straight for Link when-

-Link grabbed the next shot and rapidly released it. The green aura wrapped around the projectile as it sprung from the bow.

-He grabbed the third arrow and drew, released as soon as he had fully drawn the bow.

-The final arrow simply **appeared** in his hand, was drawn, and released.

-Link gasped for air due to the magical exertion as the three remaining Wolfos flew back and hit the dirt dead. Link watched the tree line, another arrow in his hands, ready to be drawn and fired should any more emerge. After several tense moments of no movement, Link slowly relaxed.

"Impressive. You've been practicing." Link whirled around and stumbled as he tripped over Saria who made the comment from directly behind him. The Kokiri got to her feet and giggled as she reached down to help him up.

"You managed to fire four times, Wind Arrows at that, all before the first Wolfos even hit the ground." Link let her help him up as he considered that. The Wolfos all flew back and landed almost the same time. Slowly a proud look drew across his features.

"I doubt Levio himself could do better." Saria shot him that clearly disapproved of his comment. It also sent an unspoken reply of, 'You and I both know that's not true.' Link ignored the look as he dusted himself off and noted that Epona had begun grazing. She loved the grass around the Kokiri Village. The magic that imbued the area apparently made delicious grass. As the thought occurred, Link asked, "What happened to the Great Deku Tree's protection? Monsters never get this close to the village."

Saria looked across the clearing to the path that led to the Great Deku Tree's grove. "Come, its best you hear it from him." As they walked through the village, Fado approached Epona and rubbed the horse's muzzle before leading the horse to the spring, which was near the shop one of the Kokiri ran. Link grinned to himself; Fado loved taking care of Epona. She did so every time he visited and under normal circumstances he would have stopped to say hi, but he needed to see the Great Deku Tree- the sooner, the better. He just hopped that by the time he had to leave that Epona wouldn't be spoiled rotten.

As they crossed the other Kokiri peaked out of their houses. Link still found it odd that there were no 'adults' in the village. As Levio explained it, the Kokiri weren't Hylian or Human, they were forest spirits whom were created in the form of children, and never aged. They were said to be created by the Great Deku Tree, but Link secretly doubted it. Otherwise, why has there been no new Kokiri in centuries?

They entered the grove and stood before the Great Deku Tree. Link looked upon the tree in dismay. His bark had grayed, and there were many fallen leaves about the clearing. "Ah, Link thou hast come."

Link clenched his fists, "Great Deku Tree...what is happening!? Monsters are taking over the woods; they are even invading the Village! And you," He broke off as he gestured angrily, "you are withering!"

"Aye, there exists a temple deep within these woods. This temple serves as a conduit to the power of the forest. Years ago, the man of the desert cursed the temple. I have held this curse at bay, and managed to keep the forest's energy from being tainted, but I cannot for much longer. The vile darkness within the temple grows stronger, and is greater than I can contain."

Link's gaze hardened. "Where is this temple?" The ground trembled slightly as the Great Deku Tree chuckled.

"Thou art quick to action, yet is there not a task thou was instructed to ask of me?" Link stood there puzzled for a moment before he remembered the Roc's Feather. He drew out the feather and sheepishly held it out before him as he wondered, [How did he know about that?]

Emerald green orbs of light drifted up from the ground, coalescing around the feather in Link's hand. The feather floated off his hand and soon could no longer be seen through the light that encased it. The light split in two and spiraled around Link before it was absorbed into the Pegasus Boots.

Link inspected his boots for a moment and noted that the metal bits now appeared to be white gold.

"If thou art courageous enough for this task, Saria will guide thee to the Temple in the morning."

Link nodded curtly to show that he was satisfied with the arrangement, before he looked up to the Great Deku Tree. "I'll be back when the curse is broken."

He went to leave but paused when he saw Saria hadn't moved. She gestured for him to go on ahead. Link nodded slightly and spun around to head back to the village. Saria watched him disappear down the path and watched the path silently.

After a long pause Deku Tree spoke again. "He has grown much."

Saria did not turn, instead she just nodded slowly. "He used the second form of Farore's Wind. It was only to teleport an arrow to his hand instead of picking it up, and I doubt he even noticed that he did it but...they agreed. We ALL agreed!"

She turned to face the Great Deku Tree, as she fought back tears. "To only show him the first form of each spell, any more was too dangerous, at least not until he knew the truth. Who he is, his destiny, Levio's secret, and even MY secret."

"Saria, calm thyself. As a Sage of the Forest thy rampant emotions influence the plants around thee..."

Saria took a deep breath, and concentrated. During her outburst, plants had sprouted wickedly sharp thorns, bloomed poisonous blossoms, and grew to frightening proportions. As she let out her breath, the extra growth shimmered then disappeared into a burst of emerald light. She brushed away the traces of her unshed tears before she continued.

"I've had to lie, for years I had to pretend like I didn't notice anything was amiss. That I was just another Kokiri in the Lost Woods. Pretend that I couldn't feel the evil that had taken root in Hyrule. When he finds out about this, about ALL of this, how will he trust us? We are supposed to be his friends, his family, yet we've lied to him about almost everything" She sighed as the Great Deku Tree remained silent.

She looked down at her hands before she continued in a low tone. "Zelda's hiding place is becoming suspect. Sheik is on her way here to finish her Sage training, and Levio has just entered the Lost Woods. Sheik will arrive around mid-afternoon. Sooner if she Shadow Walks, while Levio will be here no later than dusk."

"I wish they could join young Link, but we haven't time to tarry. If the curse is not broken before midnight tomorrow...I shall be too weakened to recover and will perish."

"Why...why won't you let me help? Let me fight the curse too! I am strong enough to help!"

"My dear child, thou art young. Not by the standards of Hylians, but with regards to experience you are but an infant. Even if thou managed to break the curse on thy own...and by some miracle managed to do so unscathed, HE would know about thee. And thou art aware of what transpired with the last Sages he found."

She couldn't even nod in agreement. She turned away from the only being that could be considered her father. He was dying, and there was nothing she was allowed to do about it. "I will guide Link to the temple in the morning. Goodnight, Great Deku Tree."

She left the grove and traveled down the same path Link walked only minutes before. The Great Deku Tree sighed to himself as he felt his 'body' fail him. His roots withered, his leaves fell, his bark cracked and split. Slowly yes, but soon he would be beyond help. "Dearest Titania, forgive me. But I can not let our little princess risk herself to save me. I simply can not…"

* * *

AN:

Welp! Fun fact, apparently the name 'Saria' has Hebrew roots, and means 'princess'. As for who Titania is? Well~ not telling. Yet. Suffice to say it ties in with who the Great Deku Tree is. Or who I am making him. Cause its not cannon, but I like the idea I had. So as to the Pegasus Boots and Roc's Feather. The reason behind that is quite simple. I like the idea of magic tools. But no adventure is going to have time in the middle of combat to change their shoes. My solution is simple. The new gear Link acquires, he'll either use it immediately, or he will carry it till it gets merged with his other equipment. As to what that will be….no spoilers!


	3. Chapter 02: Into the Forest Temple

Chapter 2: Into the Forest Temple

Link swung, his sword sang through the air as it sliced through the skull of the last Stalchild. To clean the bone dust from the blade, Link gave it a few swings through the air. He then wiped the length of the blade with a stretch of cloth that hung from his belt for that purpose alone. With a muffled snick as he slid the blade into its sheath, he faced the tree Saria had climbed when the monsters first appeared. She stood on a branch a good twenty feet up in the air.

"I think that's the last of them. For now anyways, so it should be safe for you to come down."

Saria closed her eyes and seemed to get out of tune with reality. A moment later, she opened her eyes and looked down upon Link. A slow innocent grin spread across her face. Link had a moment to think, [Waaaaaaaait, I know that look. She's up to no good isn't-]

She folded her hands behind her back and leaned forward, and gave Link a wink before she told him one simple direction, "Catch!" She jumped off the branch.

Link's eyes went wide. He crouched as he prepared to leap up to catch her. He failed to notice the soft white glow from the feathers on his boots. As Link leapt to catch her, he rocketed up in the air as he unknowingly activated the Roc's Feather. Awkwardly as they caught a hold of each other in midair, the duo spun around before they tumbled to the ground.

Saria giggled hysterically as she rolled off Link's stomach. With a groan he sat up and rubbed his sore back. He glared daggers at her as she failed miserably in her attempts to stifle her laughter. "Don't. EVER. Do that again."

Saria stood composing herself. She curtsied replying, "Thank you my hero for that unexpected display of your prowess. However...might I suggest you work on your landing?" After he gave her a glare that would give a Freezard chills, he stood.

The moment ended as she somberly added, "Anyways, we are almost there. I can't sense any more monsters nearby so it should be a clear shot to the Forest Temple."

Disgruntled, Link looked to the sky. They had set out at dawn, but the monsters had slowed their progress immensely. The sun was now about an hour away from being directly overhead. Unfortunately for them however the foliage was thick enough in most places for the Stalchildren to wander the woods.

Link sighed over the lost time as he composed himself. Once again, he did a mental inventory of his equipment, assessed how much magic he had used, and considered how much he should have left. Internally he winced, [I really shouldn't have used Farore's Wind to catch Malon...] With a sigh, he gestured for Saria to lead the way. His magic had mostly recovered, but his reserves were not fully restored. He hoped he wouldn't need it.

Saria led him to a clearing, where a great stone staircase led up from a large stone platform with the symbol of the Triforce upon it as well as another symbol he didn't recognize. Saria looked wistfully about the clearing before walking over to a stump on one side of the staircase.

She fondly ran her hand over the stump with a slight smile. "This used to be my favorite place to relax. It has been ages since I've been here last." Cheerily, she clapped her hands together as she spun about to face Link. "Unfortunately this is as far as I go." Link nodded appreciatively at her. As he began to climb the stairs, he paused and turned with a thought.

"Will you be able to get back safely?"

Saria nodded, "The Kokiri can move unseen in the forest if we want to. Not even monsters can see us. Sadly you are the reason we had so much trouble coming here."

Link rolled his eyes, before becoming serious. "All the same, be safe going back." He looked back to the temple. "I'll be back once I break the curse." With that he resumed climbing the stairs.

Saria watched as he disappeared under the stone archway. She stood there idly for a moment, [...Foolish. He is about to enter a temple corrupted by a curse and he is more worried about me them himself. Granted he didn't know that I am a Sage but...] With a shake of her head, she turned away and vanished into the forest. [Sheik will be arriving shortly. I best get ready.]

Link held his shield ready and cautiously advanced. Before him stood a door with chains across it, and above the door was the same symbol that was on the stone platform with the Triforce. It could be described as a circle with three 'leaves' forming a spiral that did not meet in the center or touch the edges of the circle. Near the door was a small wooden chest. He approached it slowly, and after nothing jumped out at him he kicked it open. Reaching in, he pulled out a small metal key. [Curious... ] He approached the door and inserted the key. It stuck fast, but the chains fell away from the door.

With a quiet grunt he said out loud, "Whoever designed this place did a poor job keeping me out."

[Although...what if instead of being placed there to keep people out...It was put there to keep something in?]

Taking one last look around, Link opened the door and stepped into the temple. Musty air greeted him as torches along the narrow hallway lit themselves, as if some ancient spell recognized a visitor and lit the way.

There were no visible threats ahead as Link advanced, thinking to himself, [This is too easy...Therefore something bad must be about to-]

A scuttling noise could be heard above him as Link froze. The noise steadily grew in intensity, prompting him to look up. Skullwalltulas and their larger and more dangerous cousins, Skulltula, crawled all over the webbed ceiling. Skullwalltulas were spiders about the size of one's head. They had a vicious bite but luckily most were not poisonous and very easy to kill. Skulltula on the other hand were the size of a small child but could grow to the size of a horse. Their tough outer shell was patterned like a skull, which lead to their name. Often poisonous, normally not lethally so, they were still considered lesser monsters. Spiders transformed by evil magic, just like the Wolfos.

One of the Skulltula spotted him, and with a screech attempted to drop on him.

Link rolled back out of the way. He rose to his feet as he drew his blade and spun, executing a fast spin attack on the creature to knock it aside. The Skulltula scuttled back, one of its legs severed by Link's attack. However, Link's attack failed to pierce its shell. Link advanced on the injured Skulltula as he heard two more drop down behind him and blocked the door he entered from.

The Skulltula reared up, it hissed and chattered as Link activated the Pegasus Boots. He dashed forward, under its flailing legs, and drove his sword through its weaker underbelly. Link allowed for the momentum of the charge to carry him forward, he jumped off the ground with the power of the Roc's Feather. This flipped the spider, allowing him to somersault over the creature and pull his blade free. The sound of more spiders landing prompted him to activate the Pegasus boots once more and charge down the hallway to the door leading deeper into the temple.

He spun around before the door as he came to a halt. Ready to deal with any of the spiders that he expected to pursue him, he was shocked to see none had followed. They swarmed over the fallen Skulltula, webbing up its corpse and had begun to drag it back up to the ceiling.

[Apparently...they are not above cannibalism.] Link shuddered, and opened the door. For them to eat the injured Skulltula, it had to be alive. Monsters faded when killed, either into shadows, dust, or the occasional showy blue flames. Link swallowed to keep the bile down as he continued into the temple.

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you really going to expect me to trust water...that is found in a cursed temple?" The shrub looked at him curiously.

"Fairies would stay here. They left after the temple was cursed, but they stayed here for so long it remembers their magic. It helps you feel rested."

Link looked at the shrub and sighed. After finding a few keys and going through a lot of backtracking between rooms, he had stumbled across a room with a Deku Shrub in it. It shot Deku nuts at him and after he reflected one back at it, it surrendered. It Spoke a very broken version of Common speech, it offered to show Link 'something helpful' in exchange for being let go. The 'something helpful' was the spring before them.

"And I am just supposed to trust that it is not poisoned?"

The Deku Shrub moved over to one of the pools formed from the excess water pouring out of the spring and began to drink. After taking its fill, it turned back to Link and answered.

"Diababa's poison very potent but very obvious. If this spring was poisoned too, it'd be all nasty and smelly."

Link cocked an eyebrow as he lowered a bottle into the spring. "Diababa? And what do you mean by 'if this spring was poisoned too'?"

The shrub bounced up and down in anger, and chirped several times in what Link could only assume was the Deku Shrub's native tongue before it finally calmed down enough to answer.

"Diababa, big Deku baba, many heads. It poisoned the spring at the heart of the temple. Pity too..." The shrub leaned in and whispered, "Legend has it that Farore bathed in that spring!"

Link choked on the water as he started to sip. "Wait what!? Why would she come here?"

The shrub looked offended. "Haven't you heard that the Lost Woods is where Farore descended to create all life?"

Link had no reply to offer. After shaking his head, he refilled the bottle he drank from as well as a second bottle.

"Looks like I am going to have to find this Diababa."

-x-x-x-x-

Link slotted the golden key decorated with a skull into the lock and pushed open the large doors that marked what Link suspected could only be the heart of the temple. He entered a room filled with a disgusting viscous purple liquid. He watched the liquid bubble for a while with a disturbed expression.

"Ok, I don't care if all three of the Goddesses themselves bathed in that at one point, I'm never drinking that."

Link grinned to himself despite the situation, but his moment was short lived as the water started churning. Two large plant bulbs rose from the water and opened, revealing that they were some kind of Deku Baba.

He took a moment to observe the bulbs before commenting to no one in particular, "I take it you are Diababa?" One of the bulbs arched forward attempting to bite him.

Link dodged to the side and tried to hack through the stem of the extended bulb, but was forced to dodge as the second bulb closed in on him. He jumped up over the humongous bulb and then dashed across it before he leapt across the room, propelled by the Pegasus boots.

Link backed away, inspecting the damage he'd done. Already the part he had cut was healing. He would need to do a lot more damage in a much shorter time frame.

Before he could formulate a plan, the first bulb slammed into the ground and then swept towards him.

Fooled by the ruse, Link jumped over the first bulb. Diababa had predicted that course of action, as the second closed around him. Link gave a grunt of pain as the bulb flailed about before it threw him to the ground.

Disoriented, Link shook his head once more as he tried to review his weapons and come up with a plan. His sword could not deal enough damage. Arrows would not fare any better, but wind arrows had a chance if he found a weak point to hit. His boots made it much easier to dodge, but they didn't really help him deal more damage. That left...his bombs. He pulled one out of his pouch and lit it when-

CHOMP.

The bulb closed around where Link was standing moments before, the plant obviously meant to swallow him whole. It moved away, as it felt something caught within its maw, not yet noticing that the green clad hero had dodged the attack.

"Unfortunately I am not part of the menu. Please enjoy the Goron's Special Crop instead."

BOOM!

The bulb was blasted apart in a shower of the vile purple liquid as Link's bomb detonated within its maw. The undamaged bulb thrashed wildly, as did the stem of the severed bulb. They bashed against the walls and floor, as if in hope to crush Link with their blind rampage.

He watched as Diababa writhed about before it sank into the vile liquid.

[It is not over yet, is it? That was too easy.]

The liquid churned, when out rose two whole bulbs and what appeared to be main mass of the creature. A much thicker stem led to the central bulb that had what appeared to be an eye peering out of it. It turned and gave Link a hate filled glare full of malice. Link hurled a bomb at the central stalk before activating the Pegasus boots.

He charged at the door he entered from, and gained speed with every step as a soft glow enveloped the boots.

The bomb exploded against the monster causing it to reel back, but it didn't do as much damage as when Diababa practically swallowed the bomb.

Link pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow as he jumped at the wall. When he landed crouched on the wall, he pushed off again and soared into the air. He twisted about, taking aim while his bow glowed with the charged power.

Oblivious to what Link had planned; Diababa aimed its eye at Link and had begun to give off a sickly glow, when suddenly Link's Wind Arrow pierced the eye. It shrieked and thrashed, spewing poison about the room. Link rolled upon contact with the ground and came up on one knee. He dropped his bow and drew a pair of bombs and waited for his opponent's next move.

The plant quelled its thrashing and lashed out at Link with its secondary bulbs. Tossing a bomb into the maw of each, he launched himself into the air. As the explosions ripped them apart, Link pulled his bomb bag loose for his next move and stood still before the monster.

Diababa could not resist the opportunity and lurched forward as it closed the maw of its central stalk around Link.

Link appeared out of a flash of green light and stumbled to the ground. With a tired grin, he leaned back stating, "I really hope you're full, because I'm all out of bombs."

BOOM.

Smoke from the explosion had filled most of the room. Link stayed where he landed, resting for a few moments. After the smoke had mostly cleared, Link sat up tiredly. He was so exhausted; he had used more magic than he should have. He grabbed one of his bottles of spring water and guzzled it.

Link looked over to the fountain. Without the monster tainting it, the water was running crisp and clear. He could almost believe that Farore once bathed in it. He scoffed- "almost" being the key word.

After he took a moment to look around Link spotted a blue glowing ring off to the side as well as a chest in the shallow end of the spring. With a pained grimace, Link got to his feet and trudged over to the chest. He opened it, and pulled out what appeared to be a cape of some kind.

Puzzled by the cape, but too tired to care, he stuffed it in his pouch before he stepped over to investigate the blue ring. Something told him it was a benevolent spell of some kind, but he was still hesitant as he stepped into it. Slowly he rose off the ground, and Link shut his eyes as the world disappeared in a flash of white light. His last thought before he vanished was, [Maybe this wasn't a good id-]


	4. Chapter 03: The Next Step

**Chapter 03** : The Next Step

The light that had blinded him slowly faded. Link's eyes adjusted as he took in the strange sight before him. The sun was about to set, but a soft green light filled the Great Deku Tree's clearing. The strangest part was that every single Kokiri was present and had stopped what they were doing to gape at his sudden appearance. Even Epona was present.

"Why is everyone here?"

BOOM. An explosion split the night before anyone had the chance to answer.

Link turned quickly, ready for anything- or so he thought. Before him rose thick plumes of smoke from the direction of the Kokiri Village. The smoke was illuminated by the flames that Link could see even through the foliage the separated the village from the Great Deku Tree's clearing.

Saria answered for them, "Levio arrived not long ago. He told us to retreat, that a force of monsters was approaching. With the Great Deku Tree weakened they were able to enter the woods in force. Now that the temple was cleansed, their only chance at remaining in the forest is if they destroy the Great Deku Tree before he recovers. It's no army but-" She hesitated for a moment, but the pause was brief enough for Link to miss. "We don't have the means to fight back."

Link moved towards the Village as the ground trembled.

"Wait, Chosen Hero." The Great Deku Tree's voice rumbled through the clearing. "Thou display great courage in thy willingness to defend the homes of my children. But exhausted as thou are, charging forward is foolhardy."

Link clenched his fists. He knew the Great Deku Tree was right...but he had to do something! His shadow stretched out before him as a bright white light behind him intensified. He turned in time to spot an orb of magic before it collided with him. He watched with amazement as his injuries healed and he felt his strength returning. Link looked up to the Tree in wordless thanks.

"It is best that thou prepares for the battle ahead."

Saria approached and behind her was Mido, who held three quivers of arrows. "We have been making arrows for Levio. We were unsure how to get them to him without getting in the way." Link accepted them with a nod as Saria watched with a concerned look on her face.

Link tucked them under one arm and gave her a crooked grin. He looked around to each of the Kokiri in turn before he raised his voice for all of them to hear, "Don't worry; it'll all be over before you know it."

He turned, drawing his sword as the Pegasus boots activated. He dashed forward, ready to defend what was left of the Village.

Link sped down the path from the Great Deku Tree's clearing. After he rounded the last turn along the path, he paused to get his bearings. The Know-It-All Brother's house had completely burned down. Mido's house and the guest home were on fire, but at least the rest of the village was spared...for now.

The monsters were composed of Bokoblins. The red goblin-like monsters ran about eager to plunder and pillage. There were a few stalchildren and stalhounds in the mix, the skeletal creatures slowly shambled forward. The biggest threat were actually not monsters. The Bulblins that rode on Bullbos. Both were technically not monsters, just a type of goblin and a very large boar. Bulblins rode in pairs of archers that shot burning arrows and sat upon the massive boars. Luckily, they lacked magical abilities so they had to light their arrows in a more traditional way, which greatly slowed their rate of fire.

What held his attention was how Levio held back what remained of the horde. His cloak was pulled back behind him to keep it out of the way. From his perch on the walkway in the center of the village, he stood and rained arrows down upon the monsters.

His bow flickered between colors as he fired elemental arrows, one after another. Ice arrows struck monsters, which froze them in place. This helped stem the tide, as it prevented the Bullbos from advancing. Wind arrows struck the archers and flung them back. Almost every corpse that launched into the air took out another monster, killing- or at the very least crippling- it.

Fire arrows rained down and struck Bullbos, sending them into a furious rampage through their own ranks.

Link shook himself out of his stupor when he some of the archers that remained managed to fire at Levio. The fighter grabbed an item out of his pouch as he stored his bow. He lifted what looked like a green rod with propellers on one end. The propellers spun, creating a tornado that surrounded Levio. The tornado launched him into the sky and neatly deflected the incoming arrows. As Levio descended, he had already stowed the Tornado Rod and pulled out his sword and what appeared to be a whip.

He deflected a swipe from a stalchild with his sword as he flicked the whip. It arced out towards a Bulblin and wrapped around the monster's quiver. Sweeping his sword down, Levio cleaved the stalchild in half. He gave the whip another flick and the monster's quiver full of arrows soared through the air and landed on the walkway out of the monster's reach.

[So that's how he hasn't run out of arrows yet.]

After Link sheathed his blade, he charged forward and leapt up to the platform with the aid of the Roc's Feather. Much to his surprise, when Levio's cloak glowed he also jumped into the air, easily soaring as high as Link. Surprise registered on his face as he spotted Link. Levio spun in mid-air and landed on his feet next to the hero. Link dropped the quivers between them as both fighters drew their bows.

The monsters hesitated at the sight of the new arrival, a hesitation the green clad heroes took advantage of as they focused fire on the Bulblins, taking care of the only threat that could retaliate against them from their vantage point. As the last archer fell, Link finally asked, "So...when do I get to learn fire and ice arrows?" Levio chuckled as he fired one such burning shot which sent a Bullbos stampeding through the disorganized mob. Several of the Bokoblins had already broken away from the others and begun to retreat.

"Later, after we send them into a full rout. There is much that I'll have to explain."

Link nodded as he fired the last arrow from the first quiver. He stowed his bow and he jumped off the ledge. As he fell, Link pulled his sword and shield. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was off, the Pegasus Boots boosted his stride. He approached a bullbos, and slashed across one of the beast's eyes, which sent it into a rampage. He dashed away, his sword cleaved through a stalchild as the half-blind boar screamed and charged after him. The boar would trample any who were foolish enough to step between Link and the enraged creature.

Levio grinned at Link's tactic, using the Bullbos' rage fueled instinct against the other monsters. He focused his fire on the undead creatures, as he trusted Link to hold his own.

Link slid under another Bullbos and slashed its tendons as he passed underneath. The creature screamed as it fell, but Link simply ignored it and kept on moving. There weren't too many left, but right now the goal was simple. Reduce their threat and stay alive. A lame Bullbos couldn't chase anyone. It would still thrash about, but now it was only a minor threat. With that in mind, most of his efforts were focused on the stalchildren and stalhounds. The undead generally only gathered in groups like this in two conditions. Their 'resting place' was disturbed, or there was a force that forced them to obey. Since the attack seemed to lack any leadership, killing the controlling force was not a viable option. So their destruction was the better option. The Bokoblins, on the other hand, could be sent into a full rout if he broke their morale.

Link shoved his shield forward to meet the skull of a stalhounds that attempted to pounce on him, then he stopped moving and settled into a low stance. Energy began to collect around his blade as the monsters took his stillness as an opportunity to end him. They blindly rushed closer when-

-a stalchild raised its arm in triumph to strike down the hero who killed so many of its kin.

-the half blind Bullbos crushed a stalhound in its path as it lowered its tusks to take the life of the one who took its eye.

-Levio noticed Link in the midst of mob that was about to close around him. His eye widened as his panic rose, "Link!"

-the aura around Link's blade turned solid and flashed golden for a brief instant. Link spun in place, first he shifted all his weight and momentum to his side as he begun to spin. Then, he extended his arm and blade outwards. The blade, gaining in momentum, swung through the air in a deadly arc, leaving behind a trail of magic as Link performed a Great Spin Attack.

The bullbos charged right into the attack as the blade cut into its remaining eye, causing the beast to stumble off course. It barreled past Link and missed him by inches as it trampled more of its allies. Link continued the spin for a full three rotations before he stepped backwards, ending the attack. Easily a dozen monsters had been slain, fooled by the ruse that made them rush to their death. Most of the monsters that remained monsters had started to retreat. Levio already had made them start to panic, Link's appearance was enough to push them over the edge.

The undead continued their advance as they unwittingly provided cover for the other monsters to flee. Link let them advance and dealt with them one at a time. At that point there was no need for risky moves, so he stayed defensive and slowly dispatched them one after another until the last one crumbled into dust. Link looked around to search for any additional threats and take stock of the damage that had been done to the village.

Two houses had completely burned down. A few others were scorched, but mostly untouched. The remaining houses that still burned had their fires put out by a few well placed Ice Arrows from Levio. From what he recalled from the clearing, all the Kokiri had been accounted for. All things considered, things could have been much, much worse.

Levio dropped down next to Link after he took a mighty leap off the platforms. Link cocked an eyebrow to ask the silent question. Levio shrugged and tugged on the inner lining of his cloak.

"See the blue and white? The inside is lined with the Roc's Cape. It gives me the same ability that the Roc's Feather gives you." His gaze swept across the village before it settled on Link. "You know what happens now right?"

After giving Levio a hopeful look, Link ventured, "Food, rest, and answers?"

Levio chuckled loudly as he shook his head. "Don't you wish. Try again."

He resigned himself to the next task as his eyes closed with a grimace. "Checking to make sure the all the monsters that didn't dissolve, are truly corpses, cleaning my weapons, and collecting good arrows?"

"Bingo! Get to work."

Link sighed.

-x-x-x-x-

After Link had finished off the downed monsters that were not yet dead, cleaned his sword and shield, and collected all salvageable arrows, he settled down in the Great Deku Tree's clearing. He drew his sword so he could inspect the edge with a critical eye. After the full day of abuse, he definitely needed to sharpen the blade. Link removed his gauntlets and fished through his pouch for a whetstone as Levio approached.

He took a seat across from Link and watched the hero work as he considered what to say. When finally spoke up, Link paused to acknowledge the other man had started to speak before he continued to sharpen his blade.

"Glad to see you are comfortable. There is a lot to tell you, but I am going to try and keep things brief as some of this you already know. Almost 8 years ago now, Hyrule became threatened by evil forces. We didn't know it at the time, but boundaries between certain worlds weakened. My friends and I rose up to fight back. We were successful in quelling threat after threat to our kingdom."

Levio's eyes grew distant as he recounted the past. "After our first few adventures, our deeds began to become known and a group formed around us. You know it now as the Resistance, but back then we didn't have a name. In any event, a year had passed of fighting off countless evils when several of us returned to Hyrule Castle Town due to some disturbing rumors."

"We returned to chaos. Ganondorf had set his coup into motion and we, the saviors and heroes of Hyrule, thought we could take him."

"Our arrogance cost us. We knew next to nothing about him. We had no clue he carried the Triforce of Power. That mistake cost us dearly; we lost one of our own. He gave his life so that the rest of us could get away."

"Those of us who remained agreed that we needed to find the bearers of the remaining Triforce pieces. We needed the Hero Chosen by the Goddess and the Spirit Maiden."

Link looked at the mark on the back of his left hand. Levio spotted the look and nodded to confirm his suspicions. "As you may have already guessed, you are the Chosen Hero, who bears the Triforce of Courage."

Link stared at the mark in silence. He knew the legends of the Hero Chosen by the Goddess, who re-incarnated nigh endlessly to fight the evils that plagued Hyrule. It answered some questions, like why Levio trained him, but raised many more. [Am I just the next incarnation of the hero? A pawn used by the goddesses when all else fails?]

"You are taking this rather well." Levio's comment snapped Link out of his melancholic thoughts. Link shrugged the remark off as Levio continued.

"We also put effort into gathering more lost relics, such as the Roc's Cape and Pegasus boots, in preparation for whatever threats may rise."

A thought occurred to Link, he pulled out the cape he found after defeating Diababa. Link offered it to Levio for him to see, "So this is one of those relics?"

Slowly, Levio reached out to take the fabric. After a short inspection, Levio visibly winced. "This is the Magic Cape. A ridiculous name, I know, but the cape is enchanted with Sheikah stealth magic. Wearing it slowly but constantly drains the bearer's magic but in return hides them from sight...This was one of the relics that we lost when we fought Ganondorf."

Confused, Link pursed his lips and asked, "How'd you lose some relics? I mean, it's not like you dropped them, right?"

"The one who was carrying them died."

"Right, that was a stupid question. Sorry."

Levio shook his head dismissively as he stood. He turned to the Great Deku Tree as he held out the Magic Cape, "I don't suppose you could change how it works, could you?"

The ground vibrated lightly as the Great Deku Tree hummed. Once more, lights appeared in the clearing and collected around the cape. The light burst and then reformed as a necklace tied loosely around Link's neck. Hanging from a chain was a single triangle.

"When thou hast need of its power, touch the center of the triangle. To thee it will change into the emblem of the Triforce for as long as it is active. To all others thou shalt be invisible. But be wary Hero, there are many ways to find one without relying on sight alone. To end the magic simply touch the triangle once more."

"Thank you Great Deku Tree, for all your help."

The Great Deku Tree chuckled, "No, it is I who should thank thee, Link. Without thy aid, the Forest Temple would be lost forever, my children would be butchered, and my being defiled or destroyed. Thou hast done much in return for little. If my power eases thy burden in the trial ahead, then I will give all I can."

Humbled, Link bowed his head. Levio smiled at the sight before speaking up once more.

"Speaking of the road ahead, your task is far from over. Head for Kakariko Village. Seek out Stalcer, he is one of the ones who fought Ganondorf with me. He'll continue your training and more than likely has some relics to share with you. For now, I will continue the search for the Master Sword. As the Chosen Hero, you will have need of the blade soon. Its best we find the blade beforehand, no?"

Link nodded to his mentor, and gave a short bow in thanks to the Great Deku Tree. He needed to replace the bombs he used, and find Fado to convince her to give Epona back. With that, and various other preparations in mind, Link left the clearing.

The Great Deku Tree rumbled, "This was never meant to be an easy fate to bear. Be strong, and may the Goddesses watch over you, Link."

Levio slowly turned in the opposite direction of the Village and headed into the Lost Woods in search of Blade of Evil's Bane.


	5. Chapter 04: What Could Goron?

**Chapter 04** : What could Goron?

Link had set out from the Kokiri Village at dawn. After a long and suspiciously uneventful ride, Link had rode up to the gate of Kakariko Village. With a few hours of daylight left, Link was confident that he could find Stalcer before dusk. There was a short line of travelers that led up to the gate. There were guards stationed there that conversed with each person before they were allowed to pass through the gate. When it was Link's turn, he noticed that there was a scribe beside the guard that was questioning each person.

"Alright, state your name, your reason for visiting, and how long you plan on staying."

[The scribe must be here to record the replies. Is this some kind of measure against trouble makers?] Link considered lying, but decided against it. However, he decided it would be wise to not give them the whole truth.

"My name is Link, I am here looking for someone. I'm not sure how long I'll be here; I would imagine it depends on if I can find them easily or not."

The guard nodded to the scribe, as he jotted down Link's response. "While in Kakariko, we ask that you keep your weapons to yourself. In cases of self defense we will overlook it, but draw your sword for any other reason and we'll kick you out of town. If you are looking for a place to stay for the night, the Stock Pot Inn has rooms available, as well as a stable."

Link nodded his thanks as the guard waved him on. He lightly urged Epona on and rode through the gate. From the entrance, Link had found himself in a residential area. A few children ran and played on the side of the road. As he continued on, the houses gave way to shops. He spotted a smithy, a potion shop, a produce shop, as well as a few vendors who sold items like jewelry or Lon-Lon milk. Link stopped to do a double take.

Sure enough, one of the booths was dedicated to products from Lon-Lon Ranch. In front of the booth stood Cremia, who was in the middle of packing up for the day. He dismounted and walked Epona over to her, while a sly grin spread across his face.

"Good afternoon miss, do you need any assistance?"

Cremia waved him away and did not bother to turn around, "It's fine, I grew up on the ranch. I can handle it." Link's grin broadened when he noticed that she failed to recognize his voice, "Really? Normally when I offer to help you, you always are quick to accept."

She paused in confusion and turned to face Link. When she did so her face lit up with surprise.

"Oh, Link! It is good to see ya! What'cha doing here? Oh! Um...if ain't too much trouble..."

Link chuckled and helped pack the few goods that were left unsold on Epona. "I'm just passing through really. Levio sent me here to find someone. Where do you need me to take these?"

"Just down the road to the Stock Pot Inn. We have an arrangement with 'em. In exchange for keeping them stocked, they let us use their cellar to store extra food to sell in town. They also give us rooms when we visit." Link raised his eyebrows in surprise at her destination. Cremia saw the look and nodded sagely, "Ya were headed there already weren't ya?"

Link shrugged as Cremia giggled and lead the way to the inn with a few empty baskets tucked under her arm. When they arrived, she led them straight to the stable and helped Link remove Epona's saddle after they had placed all the food in the baskets. After they made sure Epona was shut in her stall with fresh hay and water in her trough, they split the baskets between them as she led Link into the inn.

Link was surprised to find that the front of the inn was a tavern. From the main entrance towards the back there were several tables that led up to the far wall. Starting on the left side of the wall was a bar, and behind the bar stood a man with purple hair and red eyes. Next to the bar was a door that led to the kitchen, next to that were the stairs to the cellar and the stairs that led up to what Link assumed were the rentable rooms.

When the man behind the bar spotted Cremia and Link he called out to her with a reprimanding tone, "Oi, Cremia! What is this I see? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that young man doesn't look like your boyfriend to me!"

Cremia rolled her eyes as continued to head for the cellar, completely ignoring the man. She stopped Link at the top of the stairs and told him to go introduce himself while she put everything away. Link moved over to the bar and took a seat. After a few moments the purple haired man finished with his other customers and walked over with a grin as he introduced himself. "Afternoon sir, welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. I'm Kafei by the way and don't worry about that earlier, just giving an old friend a hard time. Anyways, what can I get for you?"

Before Link could reply, Cremia had returned and took the seat next to him, "Nothing alcoholic Kafei, he isn't old enough yet." Kafei's surprised look caused Link to shrug as Cremia continued. "By the way, can you give Link a good deal on a room and stall?"

That time Kafei turned his surprised look to Cremia as he asked, "Wait, Link? As in the one that Malon-"

Cremia interrupted him quickly, "The one Malon gets to help her around the farm, yes, this is him." She gave him a hard look that said, 'Shut it.' He shrugged and turned back to Link who noticed the strangeness of the exchange, but was oblivious to the meaning behind it. "Anyways! I can give him a room on the house. After all, anyone from Lon-Lon Ranch normally gets a room on the house so it's no problem. Anything else I can get you?"

Link looked between them, he checked to make sure he would finally be able to speak without an interruption. "A glass of water will be fine. But I'm also looking for someone maybe you have heard of him?" After he took stuck a glass under the tap of a water barrel he nodded for Link to continue. "Have you heard of a man named Stalcer and know where I might find him?"

Kafei turned and gave Cremia an odd stare. When Link turned to her, he was surprised to see her blush. "Why don't you ask Cremia where you can find her boyfriend?"

Before Link could inquire about that, their attention was drawn to some patrons in the midst of an argument. One with a red pompadour had stood abruptly, knocking his chair to the floor as he shouted at the other man, "What the hell are you saying!? You are taking that wimp Fledge but leaving me behind? ME!?"

Kafei had leaned over to Link to explain, which caused him to miss the other man's reply. "That's one of the Sky Brigade cadets, Groose. He's been stuck as a cadet for a while now. The one he is yelling at is Pipit, a senior cadet. Apparently Pipit is going to leave on patrol soon and is taking Fledge, one of the newer cadets, instead of Groose."

Link watched as a man armed with a short sword strapped across his back approached Groose and tapped him on the shoulder. Furious, he whirled around but visibly paled when he saw who was addressing him. A few quiet words were exchanged and Groose stormed out of the Inn. Rusl, finished with Groose, turned and walked over to Kafei. Rusl was a middle aged man, with short cropped dirty blond hair, rounded ears, and brown mustache. His mismatched armor was more solid than it looked, and often when dealing with bandits and the like, it led them to underestimate his abilities.

"Good evening, Kafei, Cremia, Link." Nodding to each in turn, he asked Cremia, "With Link here do you still need me to escort you to Lon-Lon Ranch the day after tomorrow?" To ensure the deliveries from Lon-Lon Ranch were made safely; Rusl normally accompanied who ever made the delivery. Additionally, Rusl was a member of the Resistance and had helped Levio out on many occasions, the full details of which Link was not always fully informed of. He did know that Rusl was the main go-to-guy when they need messages sent from one member to another.

Cremia nodded as Kafei answered for her, "Link's actually here looking for Stalcer. Thanks for your help with that situation by the way." Rusl waved it off, "Not a problem, Sky Brigade Commander Eagus is an old friend. I really hope he manages to fix that young man's attitude soon; he gives the Sky Brigade bad publicity. But enough about that-how's your wife doing?"

"Anju is doing well, seven months along now. She's resting in our room, I can tell her you said hello later."

They continued to converse and Rusl ordered a mug of ale. Cremia turned to Link, saying, "Stalcer left yesterday for Goron City. There's apparently been some trouble around Death Mountain lately, so he left to look into the issue."

Link cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So...the guy I'm looking for just so happens to be your boyfriend whom you never mentioned? Is that why you always volunteer to do the deliveries to Kakariko?" Cremia blushed and fidgeted. He grinned evilly, but let her off the hook as he waved to get Kafei's attention.

"I'm going to head up Death Mountain. There are a couple hours of daylight left; I can make it to Goron City before the sun sets." He gestured to Cremia, "If I take too long, Cremia can take Epona with her back to Lon-Lon Ranch, instead of leaving her here to take up a stall until I get back."

Kafei considered with a concerned expression before he asked, "Are you sure that's wise? I don't mind, but..."

Dismissively Link waved away his concerns. "I'm sure. After all, today has been a good day. I got to Kakariko with no trouble, ran into Cremia, and got to stable Epona for free because of it. Additionally, the Sky Brigade is patrolling here and just yesterday Stalcer went up the mountain. I mean, considering all of that, what could go wrong?"

-x-x-x-x-

[Everything! Everything could go wrong!] Link threw himself back against the rock wall as another salvo of arrows streaked towards where he was standing. He followed a trail that led to a series of switchbacks when he disturbed a Dodongo nest. Link figured it would be a bad idea to try and fight the fire breathing lizards on the narrow trail, so he continued to climb the switchbacks instead. That was when Bokoblin archers at the top of the trail spotted him.

Link hissed in pain as an arrow sliced the shoulder of his sword arm. [I'm really stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or in this case, stuck between a rock wall, a sheer drop, flaming arrows, and angry fire breathing lizards!] A Dodongo rounded the switchback and growled as it stomped towards him.

After he took a deep breath, Link stepped away from the wall and tried to sprint up the next switchback. An arrow struck his shield which was slung across his back, which caused him to stumble precariously close to the edge. As he stripped his shield from his back, he rounded the turn and he threw himself against the wall to avoid any more incoming fire. The shield had started to burn; the arrow was coated with burning tar that had stuck to his shield. He could already feel the heat from the fire, and with an angry sigh he threw the shield at the Dodongo on the level below him.

He could not use the Pegasus Boots, not with all the turns he'd need to make. If he used the Roc's Feather he had no means to stop their arrows while airborne. He had already dismissed using bombs; if the trail was damaged he could cause a rockslide that would take him down with it. The Dodongo's hide was too thick for his arrows to pierce, and there was enough archers to prevent him from firing back at them. His only option was his deku nuts.

Link grit his teeth. He took a deku nut in each hand as his boots glowed from the power of the Roc's Feather. As a Dodongo rounded the turn to the level he was on, Link stepped away from the wall and jumped. He threw a deku nut at his feet as he soared up. Throwing the second nut in the direction of the archers, he started his descent to the level the archers were on. Unfortunately, just before his feet touched the ground an arrow pierced his right shoulder. Pushed back slightly from the hit, he landed on the edge of the trail and was teetering on the edge of the switchbacks. He looked towards the Bokoblin who had shot him.

[It fired blind. It fired blind and STILL fucking hit me.] Link, dazed by the hit, turned around as he slid down, ensuring he slid down on his back to try and minimize the damage. He was painfully aware of every sharp rock as he quickly slid down, especially those that his arm hit. Somehow he managed to land on his feet at a lower level of the switchback and his knees buckled. He fell on his left side, and noted his shirt was steadily getting soaked with blood.

He heard shouts and the clash of metal upon stone. With a groan he sat up slowly, leaning heavily against the wall. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, as he slowly turned his head. Next to him stood a Dodongo, its tiny eyes bored into his. From above he heard a deep voice call out, "Darmani, wait!"

The Dodongo pulled its head back as it sucked in air when a boulder fell out of the sky between Link and the monster. Not a boulder, a Goron! Darmani gave a fierce battle cry as he smashed his hammer into the side of the monster's head. The force of the blow killed the monster outright, and carried its corpse right over the edge.

The Goron turned and called up to the others, "Hey! Brothers! We got an injured Hylian over here!" He faced Link as he spoke to him, "You'll be fine now, nothing else is going to go wrong. After all, Gorons are experts at things that 'go wrong'." Darmani chucked heartily, "Get it? 'Go wrong'? 'Goron'?"

Link groaned as the world faded to black and he passed out.


	6. Chapter 05: Peril in Death Mountain

**AN:** Don't forget to drop a like/fav or leave a review. At the time that this chapter was first posted I have yet to receive one of any of the three! T.T

* * *

 **Chapter 05** : Peril in Death Mountain.

Link awoke and sat up with a start. He winced from the sudden motion, he slowly checked his shoulder. He noted that his green tunic and boots were gone as well as his chain mail, but whoever took them had at least left him with his white undershirt and tan pants. When he checked where the arrow pierced his shoulder he was surprised to find no wound. It was still very sore, but when he considered how things could have ended, a bit of soreness was nothing. Wait, his shirt should have been stained with blood? Was this someone else's shirt?

Inspecting the rather bare room he was in, he noted nearly everything was carved out of stone. Vaguely remembering being saved by Gorons, Link figured they took him to the Goron City.

With a grunt, Link climbed out of the bed he was placed in and left the room to find his gear. The next room made Link think of an armory that had been stuffed into someone's house. Swords of various lengths lined a wall, a cart off to the side was filled with bundles of arrows, and there were barrels full of bombs. A few cabinets were crammed together on the opposite wall, along with a door that led outside. There was a table and some chairs in the center of the room. On the table, he noticed his gear- well, most of it at least. As he moved to collect his gear, he heard someone comment irritably to him-

"So, you find out you are the Chosen Hero and suddenly you think you are invincible?" Link turned to face the speaker. The man wore a cloak over his scarlet tunic. He stood a good few inches taller than Link, and as he lowered his hood, Link noticed most of his face was hidden by a red scarf. His cold blue eyes bored into Link's as he waited for a response.

Link shuffled slightly. He was embarrassed over his mistake, but he really was not in the mood for a lecture. "I know I'm not invincible. It was a stupid choice, but I don't see how that's any of your business."

"First, no it wasn't stupid. It was downright brainless. Second, it is my problem because Levio dumped you on me, making your dumb choices my problem." He walked over to one of the braziers that lit the room as he lectured Link.

"Stalcer?"

"The one and only." The man chuckled darkly as if he made an inside joke that Link was not privy to.

Link sighed, his suspicions confirmed. However out of all that thoughts that rose from the revelation, the only one he voiced was, "So you are Cremia's boyfriend? How'd that happen?"

Slowly Stalcer turned to give Link a bland look. He glared at Link until the other man looked away and muttered an apology. With a long sigh, Stalcer turned his gaze upward, saying "By Din, what did I do to deserve this? If you are going to be like that..."

Out from under his cloak, he produced Link's green tunic and tossed it into the brazier next to him. Link stepped forward with a shout, shocked as he watched the tunic turn red and refuse to burn, eventually smothering the flame. The tunic slowly reverted to its natural green color as Stalcer lifted it from the brazier and tossed it at him.

"In case Levio didn't fill you in, we are each supposed to give you a few relics we have to aid your mission- the first of which being your own Goron's Tunic. Additionally, each of us is to teach you some more magic." He gestured broadly. "Each of us ended up being more proficient with one element than the others. Levio taught you wind magic. I'll teach you fire."

He turned and rifled through one of the cabinets before producing a candle. "We'll work on that while Darbus, the best smith the Gorons have to offer, puts the finishing touches on the rest of your gear. I know the Great Deku Tree can snap his fingers and-"

Stalcer stopped mid-sentence and shook his head as he noticed the flaw in his analogy. "Never mind, the point is he can use his magic and then presto! Things are changed, merged, repaired whatever. Darbus can fuse items but it takes time. When he's done you'll have a brand new set of chainmail and a shield that won't burn. Additionally, he's adding a 'Weighted Boots' enhancement to your Pegasus Boots."

Stalcer shook his head as he placed the candle on the table. "Really though, what were you thinking? Bringing a wooden shield onto Death Mountain? You do that this is an active volcano, right?"

Link ignored the question and instead gestured to the candle. "What this for?"

"Training your fire magic. You are going to have to light it. Repeatedly. Once I beat the basics into you, I'm going to go on patrol to help cull the monster problem while you practice." Link swallowed as he put on a calm face and asked, "Figuratively...right?" As Stalcer turned to Link, the hero got the sinking sensation that Stalcer had a wide grin behind his scarf.

-x-x-x-x-

Exhausted, Link fell back into his chair. Stalcer had him meditate to sense his magic, then had him 'reach out' and sense which fires Stalcer was fueling and which ones were natural. Once Link got a 'feel' for the fire magic, Stalcer left him with a burlap sack filled with candles. Link was told to light the wick, but keep it from melting the wax. Each time he failed, he had to place the candle beyond the melted one, slowly inching farther and farther away which made it harder to control the magic.

The work drained him, as he needed to maintain a massive amount of concentration on the small flame to keep it from burning the candle. However, the training was showing results. Link could easily summon a small flame off the tips of his fingers now, if he so desired. He felt that before much longer he would be able to imbue his arrows with fire magic.

According to Levio, back when he was first learning how to use magic, it was like watching someone relearn something that they mastered but then simply forgot. Now that he knew that he was the Hero chosen by the goddess, it made sense. After all, some of the past heroes knew magic.

Link sighed and stretched, [I really don't like that thought though...It makes me sound like I'm not my own person. Like I'm just an old hero that keeps coming back and simply 'remember' all of my old tricks.] Link stood and shook his head as he tried to chase the thought from his mind. He wandered over to the large 'training' room Stalcer had filled with the braziers to tune his 'fire sense'. Other than one in each corner, they had all been put out before Stalcer left.

He slowly stepped to the center of the room. He briefly wondered if Din's Fire could light them all. The thought brought him full stop. [Din's Fire? How do I know about that spell?] Link held up his left hand and looked on the brand on the back. [Is it because I've already learned it in a past life?]

He clenched his fist angrily as flames collected around his hand. He slid his right foot back and slammed his fist into the ground, as a dome of fire erupted from his body and rapidly expanded outwards. Link stood up straight, he walked out of the fully illuminated room.

-x-x-x-x-

Stalcer returned to his rooms to find Link eating a piece of bread with a slice of cheese on it while several candles were burning on the table in front of him. He walked over to the table quietly and inspected them. All of them were lit without melting the wax.

"I've already _remembered_ Din's Fire." Stalcer's eyes narrowed as he picked up on Link's bitter tone. Link shook his head, as if to dispel his thoughts, and gestured to the bag Stalcer had carried in.

"Darbus finish his work?" Stalcer nodded and pulled a pair of boots out of the bag, passing them to Link for him to inspect. Metal was plated over the front of the boots and along the sole. Hefting the boot, he was surprised that it felt like the weight was barely affected.

"Like the Roc's feather, or the Pegasus Boots' natural function, the enhancement will only activate when you want it to. According to Darbus its weight depends on your focus. Minimal setting while active is double your weight, but the max is dependent on how much focus and power you can throw at it."

He pulled out the chain mail and draped it on a stand, and then placed Link's new shield next to it.

"Now if you really do know Din's Fire then get ready."

Puzzled Link started to pull on his boots. When he finished, he stood and pulled off his outer green tunic to put the chainmail on.

"Recently Death Mountain has been overrun with monsters. We've had our hands full with just keeping them out of Goron City. Not even two nights ago I managed to stop a mob from entering Kakariko and I took the chance to inform the local guard. They are coming from Eldin Mine, which is really bad considering that is where the Gorons mine their food."

He turned to face Link. Having finished with his clothes, he was testing the weight of his new shield. For it being made of metal it was surprisingly light. [Goron quality steel I suppose...] With that done he was ready to go, as he had already packed his gear before Stalcer arrived. Link crossed his arms as he stood before Stalcer.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much."

The man sighed, and looked at the back of Link's left hand before meeting Link's gaze. "We fought for this kingdom. We faced countless trials and tests. We even faced evil so vile it that it invaded your mind to make shadowed copies of every person it could gleam from you, just to send them to kill you. Can you imagine? Your family, friends, crying out for your help, saying everything and anything to make you hesitate so they could kill you! And then, at Hyrule's most dire hour, we can do nothing to stop it because none of us were chosen! Kard DIED, because we tried!" Stalcer stopped himself from shouting. He took a deep breath and turned away from Link.

"No, it's not you that I hate. I hate that we need you. That no matter how hard we work, we can never stop Ganondorf. If one of us were chosen" he scoffed softly to himself, "I would have never had to apologize to Cremia for failing to save her mother."

He pointed at Link. "Go. Find out what's the problem in the mines and take care of it." Wordlessly Link nodded and walked out. Stalcer sighed at himself. After a long moment, he walked over to his chest and pulled out a mask bearing the likeness of a Goron. Softly he spoke to it, "Nor would I have had to explain to Darbus why his father wouldn't be coming home. Isn't that right, Darmani?"

"Um...Stalcer?" Whirling around he held the mask behind his back as he stared down Link who had returned and stood awkwardly in the doorway. Unable to hide his frustration he snapped, "What?!"

"I was unconscious when I was brought here. I, uh, don't know how to leave."

* * *

 **AN:**

Welp! That was a rant. Stalcer is obviously a bit more temperamental than Link's other teachers. Anyways I have no idea why, but that whole, "I was unconscious, I don't know how to leave" bit? I find that extremely hilarious. I think that it is mainly because it is true, he would have no clue on how to leave.


	7. Chapter 06: Eldin Mine

**Chapter 06** : Eldin Mine

Link stood before the entrance to the mine. The Goron who guided him through Goron City and down to the mine shifted nervously. They'd be attacked a few times by various monsters on the way down. On a positive note however, a few flaming Keese allowed Link to test out the Goron's Tunic and find it worked perfectly.

He turned to the Goron, "Are you going to be able to get back safely?" The Goron tilted his head puzzled.

"I'm not going back to the city, I was told that after guiding you here to roll down to Kakariko and make sure the guards followed Stalcer's advice."

Link nodded. One last time he checked over his gear. [Come on you've done this before! Sure it wasn't an active volcano last time but the basic idea is the same. Ish. I actually hope it really is just some big monster causing trouble. Anything more complicated and I probably won't be able to fix it myself…] He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and stepped through the entrance. After a few moments the goron nodded and proceeded to roll the rest of the way down the mountain.

After Link had walked down the tunnel a ways he started to wonder how he would see while in the mine. It wasn't like he carried torches with him everywhere. Plus being on an active volcano denied him any tree branches he could break off and use as an impromptu torch. Link supposed he would have to rely on any braziers that he found. After all he could light them quite easily now. He rounded a turn and realized the concern was completely unwarranted.

Before him stretched a large pool of magma which cast everything in a dim red light. Link looked down at himself and was surprised to find that his tunic had already turned red to protect him from the heat. At worst it felt like an overly hot day on the ranch. [Uncomfortable, but overall still tolerable.]

A loud screech interrupted his thoughts. Link reacted without a thought; his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. Before Link knew what had happened; he had rotated around and drew his blade cleaving it down which sliced the burning Keese in twain. Link drew a shuddering breath as he recalled the name of the technique he had just performed, the Mortal Draw.

Furious Link screamed incoherently to vent his frustration. [Am I even in control of my own body? Is it even my body? Or is it just the Hero's body, and his spirit just hasn't taken over yet?]

Three Lizafos entered the chamber drawn by his furious yell. They started to jump across cooled sections of magma to reach him. He dashed forward eager to face them and push his troubled thoughts from his mind. He jumped onto one of the platforms in the lava lake and decided to make his stand there. As the first monster leapt to reach Link's platform, Link raised his arm before it snapped downwards as he threw a Deku nut on the ground at his feet. The flash blinded all three Lizafos but one in mid-jump landed awkwardly and stumbled.

Not one to miss the opportunity, Link swiftly stepped forward. His blade sang in an upwards arc that sliced off the head of the stunned Lizafos. The other two shrieked in anger as Link pulled his shield over his arm. The creatures attacked him at the same time, their swords swept towards him. Link blocked with his shield and the flat of his blade. While he focused purely on defense, Link kept an eye on his footing as the monsters continued their assault. Satisfied that he noted everything he could about their attacks Link waited for the fatal opening.

[And...NOW!] He stepped back to dodge as the Lizafos on the left stumbled, as it had expected to meet resistance instead of just air. Link stepped in and shield bashed it in the face, which caused it to fall backwards stunned as the Lizafos to his right swung for Link's head.

Link dropped to a knee to duck under the swing as he brought the edge of his shield down on the monster's foot. The Lizafos shrieked and dropped its sword but before it could move back, Link shot upwards with a mighty leap and lopped its head off.

He spun his sword around, and focused on the new enhancement to his boots. Swiftly he fell through the air and landed on the stunned Lizafos, the tip of his sword pierced through the beast's heart. Link stood and took a moment to as he watched the monsters dissolve into shadows. Slightly winded from the encounter, shook his head once more. He had performed a variation of the Helm Splitter, as well as the Ending Blow. Techniques he never learned, yet he had just performed them and merged them as needed. Link grabbed one of his two bottles that he filled with Red Potion before leaving Goron City. He took a slight sip and focused on the bitter taste as he moved deeper into the dungeon.

-x-x-x-x-

Hours later Link stood outside the cage and inspected the contents. Inside was a large chest that eerily resembled the chest in the Forest Temple that he found the large gold key in.

[Is this a temple? Are all temples built by the same person? Or a group of people?]

Link shook his head and started to look around the room. Vast majority of the room had metal plates secured to the ground, walls, and ceiling. There were also strange patterns that seemed to be seared into the metal that formed large circles. Each circle was centered around a square on the floor. On the wall were a series of four eye shaped carvings, but only the one on the far left featured an open eye. Unsure about the purpose of the marks on the floor he drew his bow, took aim and fired at the open eye.

Several things happened when the arrow hit the eye. The first was the eye next to the one he shot opened. The second was that the metal squares turned out to be trapdoors, as evident by the way a few of them had dropped open. The next being a slight ticking sound that echoed oddly throughout the room. The final thing was several Beamos rose up from the opened trapdoors.

Link jumped back and fired an arrow at the closest Beamos. The totem's eye perched atop it had already started to focus on the hero, as the arrow struck its eye and destroyed its only means of attack. The ticking sound had sped up as Link heard the sound of two more Beamos' prepare to fire at him.

Link stowed his bow and ducked into motion as they fired, their lasers trailed behind him. Link reached the wall of the room and spun around to see their lasers had already faded away. Upon the ground, he noticed their beams had scorched the metal but had stopped once they reached the edge of the circle.

The ticking noise suddenly stopped. The Beamos dropped out of sight, the metal doors closed above them, and the second eye closed as the first opened once more. Link smiled, as he understood the puzzle. Not all the doors had opened, and he figured that each eye he shot would open more. He just had to shoot all the eyes before time ran out. Briefly he considered to shoot at each Beamos as they rose. He decided he would if, and only if, the Beamos' whom eye he shot out was not repaired or replaced. If he could destroy all the beamos and then trigger the mechanism, then he could open the chest safely. With that settled, Link shot the carving once more.

As soon as the second eye opened, Link fired at it. He noted that all the Beamos had their eyes, which proved that they were just distractions. As the second eye closed, Link was surprised that all the Beamos sank under their doors, and double their number rose from different doors. He stepped forward into a spot that was outside of the rings of all the monsters as he shot the third eye.

That time, none of the Beamos sunk, and all the doors opened as Beamos rose into the room. Quickly he shot out each Beamos that had a ring overlap his position. The timer was ticking rapidly, which indicated that Link was almost out of time. Link drew an arrow and fired at the final eye.

The ticking stopped, all the eyes opened, and each Beamos sank beneath the ground once more. The entire cage dropped which allowed Link access to the chest. At first he approached warily, but decided that if the cage rose to pin him in, he could just use Farore's Wind to-

Link froze. He cursed to himself, he could have just teleported into the cage and then teleported back out after he retrieved the key. He told himself that he conserved his magic but still chided himself for not having considered that option. He retrieved the golden key and left the room to continue to explore the mine.

-x-x-x-x-

Link slowly paced around the switch. Behind him was the door he walked in from. Other than a magma flow from the far wall that split into two rivers of magma that flowed along the edge of the room, the switch was the only other thing present.

He explored through every room he could find, he figured that the switch opened a passage somewhere. But at the same time his every instinct screamed at him. Link gave a sigh. It was more than likely a trap...but at the same time it also more than likely that it would open the way forward. He lifted his foot and pressed down on the switch but it refused to move. Irritated, Link fully stepped on the switch but it still did not budge.

[Whomever builds these places need to be sued for poor maintenance. Then thrown in jail for building these places in the first place!]

He activated the Weighted Boots and depressed the switch. Rumbling could be heard as a large boulder lowered from the ceiling and slowly covered the opening that the magma poured from. The flow tricked to a stop as the source was cut off. Behind were the magma had flowed was an opening to another cavern. On the far wall of was an incredibly large locked door, one that looked like the big key Link carried would open.

Link drew his sword and raised his right hand into the air. After a brief pause he conjured flames around his hand to illuminate the room. Without the lava flow, the streams along the edges of the room had cooled and dimmed. Link advanced into the exposed cavern and after he determined that there were no immediate threats, he approached the door. He cast one last gaze about the room before he sheathed his sword to unlock the door. When nothing jumped out at him, Link shrugged and entered the final room.

A lake of magma stretched out before Link, with a comfortable amount of open space between the walls and the edge of the scalding substance. Link wiped a hand across his brow. Even with the Goron's tunic, the temperature in this room was extraordinarily high. Briefly Link wished he knew how to use ice arrows just so he could try and cool off a bit.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he heard a mighty intake of breath. The suction had briefly lifted Link off his feet before it halted. Link ran as he knew an attack was imminent. With the short run to the edge of the lake Link wasn't able to build up much speed, even with the aid of Pegasus boots, but with no other options he leapt across the bubbling magma.

In a cleft above the entrance to the room sat an enormous Dodongo, big enough to be considered a king of its kind. With a mighty roar it unleashed its fiery breath after the hero. Link cried out in pain, as he had been too close to fully move out of the way of the flames. Even with the fire-resistance the tunic gave him, with the added heat of the room it proved too much for the magic. Link sustained several minor burns and landed awkwardly on the far side of the room.

The King Dodongo rolled forward from its perch above the door. It caused the ground to tremor when it landed. Slowly it trudged forward to the hero, who struggled with his pouch to produce a bottle. Link managed to find the red potion and began to drink as he rose to his feet. The pain from his wounds instantly began to fade. He turned to face the monster that approached him he marveled at its bulk. The Dodongo was easily three times his height and wide enough to barely fit in the walk-able area of the room.

If he wanted try and move past it, he would risk getting stomped or pushed into the magma. Backing up was safer in that respect, but he would have to try and outrun the beast's fire breath. The beast began to intake air once more. Link pulled out a bomb and lobbed it at the creature. Swiftly it closed its mouth, the bomb bounced off the monster before it landed in the magma and detonated harmlessly.

"Well...shit."

King Dodongo glared at Link before the lizard lowered its head to the ground. Link turned and sprinted around the perimeter of the room, as the beast curled up and began to roll after him. Link jumped up to the cleft above the door as he tapped the center of the triangle that hung from his necklace. The beast thundered past, it had not yet noticed that Link had disappeared as the hero frantically tried to think of a plan.

He tapped the triangle once more as he drew his bow so he could test his options. When King Dodongo stopped his roll Link fired at the beast. The normal shot simply bounced off its scaly hide. The wind arrow that followed shattered upon impact. The fire arrow bounced off as well, having done no noticeable damage.

Link grit his teeth as he stowed his bow and prepared to use Farore's Wind. He would have to get very close to be able to throw the bomb down the beast's maw, if he missed the timing he would use Farore's Wind to evade the monster's retaliation.

As Link drew close, King Dodongo began its intake of breath. Link dashed forward and produced several bombs. He threw them and his heart sunk as the beast had already began to close its mouth and curl up. Link teleported behind the creature as King Dodongo finished curling up. Link staggered slightly from the drain of magic as the monster started to roll away from him when he heard a muffled blast.

The Dodongo bellowed in pain, flames and blood spewed from its maw as it unrolled itself. Link watched as it uncurled on its back, which left its head vulnerable. Link seized the opportunity and charged forward. He pulled his sword from its sheath and spun as he drew his blade to cut out the beast's eye. Link stepped onto the beast as it struggled to rise. Quickly he activated the weighted boots to the highest setting. The beast had not expected the sudden increase in Link's weight, as its head was roughly slammed into the ground.

Link crouched down as he stopped the weight enhancement. He pushed off into the air he soared skywards as his blade glowed. At the peak of his jump Link maximized his weight once more and dropped blade first onto the skull of the beast. His sword pierced its hide and skull while his momentum cracked the beast's skull. It gave a final shudder then died.

Link stepped off the dead beast, and drew his second bottle from his pouch. He sipped some of the potion before he corked it once more to save the rest as he noticed King Dodongo's corpse slowly turn entirely black. The corpse began to crumble away and Link noticed the room cool considerably. The lake of magma had started to cool and upon its surface a blue ring of magic appeared. He turned back to the corpse as the last of the monster disappeared, he noticed a chest where the monster had been.

[So these monsters are carrying these chests? Or is that part of the curse? The chest only appears when the guardian is slain?]

Link opened the chest and drew out a pair of golden plated gauntlets, with rubies set on the back of each. Link recalled the benefit of the last item he acquired in this fashion, so he immediately swapped his current gauntlets for the new pair. Satisfied, he turned and stepped into the blue ring.

* * *

AN:  
Yes, I am skipping the power band(s), Goron Bracelet, Silver Gauntlets and all other variations of the strength boosting gauntlets and going straight to the Golden Gauntlets, the most potent strength boosting item. Cause I can. Cause I hate dungeons giving 'upgrades' ie the Long Shot in OoT, the Silver then Gold gauntlets (again OoT), the beetle's blade (Skyward Sword), the second clawshot (TP), it just bothers me that here have a slightly better item then that thing right there. Instead of a brand new item.


	8. Chapter 7: Allies in the Night

Chapter 07: Allies in the Night

The light from the spell faded and Link opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. From the color of the sky, he could tell it was almost dusk. He saw that he was deposited at the entrance to Goron City, much to the surprise of the two Gorons who guarded the entrance to the City. They stood there, and stared at Link in complete shock. Unsure how to explain his sudden appearance Link slowly drawled, "Um…."

The two Gorons blinked in sync. "I, uh...took care of the problem in the mine?"

One guard said something in the Goron language. The other responded with a question but neither took their eyes off the hylian before them. Link watched, puzzled, as the first one nodded. He jumped in surprise when the second Goron punched the first in the face, which knocked him flat on his ass.

"Uuung. Definitely am not dreaming." With a groan the Goron spoke in the common language as he sat up. He looked at Link and shook his head. "It hasn't even been a full day, and you fixed our problem! This is cause for celebration!"

Link shuffled nervously. Gorons were passionate about everything they did. Fights, work, parties, even when they gave thanks to someone they tended to go overboard. Link quickly thought of an excuse to get away from the imminent threat to his well being.

"Stalcer! He, uh, told me to come find him when I finished."

The Goron's face fell. "You missed him awhile ago, friend. He led a patrol down the mountain soon after you left. He said something about a bad feeling in his stomach. Maybe something he ate?" The other Goron swatted the back of the first Goron's head.

"No! He said he had a bad feeling in his gut!" Link did not like the sound of that. He excused himself and began to head down the mountain as the two Gorons argued about the difference between one's stomach and their gut.

-x-x-x-x-

Night had fallen as Link rounded the last bend in the trail to Kakariko Village. Link froze in horror as he saw that Kakariko was burning. Without hesitation, he charged forward as quickly as the Pegasus boots would allow him and reached the village in seconds. He leapt over the gate and landed just beyond the western entrance to the village.

Human and Hylian guards fought against hordes of undead monsters. The smaller Stalchildren and Stalhounds swarmed over the guards to wear down their defenses. This left them vulnerable to the larger and more dangerous Stalfos. Flaming skulls that were known as Bubbles swarmed in the sky above, dive-bombing houses and defenders alike to set them ablaze.

Furious, Link advanced into the horde. His blade danced, each strike cutting down an undead monstrosity. A Stalfos took notice of him and clattered its way closer. Link leapt forward, but saw the Stalfos raise its shield to knock him back. He spun slightly so that he'd land on the shield feet first. His boots collided with the shield and the Stalfos crumbled under the massive weight as the Weighted Boots crushed the monster back into the ground.

"Ahoy there lad!" Link turned to see a massive bird descending through the smoke as a giant of a man leapt off its back and landed next to Link. The man stood tall, his tunic stained and torn, but grinned at Link. "Mighty fine timing, I take it you are Link?" Before Link could respond, the fighting intensified as each fighter dispatched several more undead creatures.

When there was a pause in the melee, Link shouted out to the man, "I am Link, you are?" The man chuckled as his longsword cut through a Stalfos' shield. He reversed the blade and struck down the skeletal creature before it could recover. "Sky Brigade Commander Eagus! Pleased to make your acquaintance, though I wish-" He cleaved a Stalhound in half as it leapt through the air at him. "-that we could have met under more pleasant conditions!"

Link struck down the last of Stalfos and after a quick inspection noted that it was the last of the undead in this area. Eagus marched up to him in the brief respite. "Most of the villagers were evacuated to the Stock Pot Inn, this area is the last to be evacuated." As he spoke, Link spotted Groose and Pipit help the injured among the local guard, while the guards themselves began to guide villagers out of their homes. Two young men who wore clothes similar in design to Groose and Pipit's attire ran up to Eagus and saluted. One was rather short, the other very tall but lanky.

"Commander! Owlan sends us to inform you that Horwell had managed to finish evacuating the southern region! He's taken to the rear and they are making their way back to the Stock Pot Inn."

Eagus nodded and replied, "Excellent Cawlin. Take to the skies and help Karane and Fledge deal with the bubbles. Stirch! I want you to aid Groose and Pipit in evacuating the last of the villagers here. Once that is finished, take them with you and join the others in the sky. I'll bring up the rear and Owlan, Horwell and I will hold the ground against these abominations!"

They saluted once again then the tall one ran to help the evacuation. The short one gave a loud piercing whistle, as a giant bird swooped down through the smoke and picked him up before he took to the sky.

Shocked at the sight of the enormous birds they commanded, Link was snapped out it when Eagus placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "Stalcer and the Gorons managed to evacuate the northern end of the village. These creatures appeared to have come from the graveyard beyond the northern exit, and hit there first. We got the situation here under control for now, but-" Eagus shook his head

"Stalcer made Rusl swear to keep Cremia safe, and ordered the Gorons to help the guards, before charging into the graveyard alone. He is probably still fighting-"

Link nodded. He turned away from Eagus and charged off to the northern end of the village. Eagus shook his head and noticed that the respite had ended; the undead were had started to approach their location once more. He tightened his grip on his sword as he moved to head them off before they could reach the guards that guided the last of the villagers to safety.

-x-x-x-x-

Poes danced in the air above Stalcer. The malevolent ghosts would swoop down at him and swung their lanterns in hopes that they would catch him ablaze. Three headed snakes called Staldras tried to surround him, as Stalcer strove to destroy all three heads at once. As long as a single head remained, the others would regenerate and continue to attack. To fill the gaps between attacks Stalfos led squads of Staltroups against him, while Stalchildren and Stalhounds simply moved past him and charged for the village. Link arrived and stopped, in awe at the sight of Stalcer single-handedly holding back the most lethal members of the undead horde.

The rubies on the backs of Stalcer's silver gauntlets glowed with power. In his right hand was a long thick chain. With a flick of his wrist he sent the large spiked ball attached to the other end of the chain soared through the air, scattering several Staldras. In his left hand he wielded a legendary hammer that even Link recognized upon sight. The Megaton Hammer, which was once used by a long dead Goron hero to single handedly kill a dragon that nearly took over Death Mountain.

Stalcer swung the hammer down and smashed through a Stalfos, shield and all. The hammer caused a shockwave upon impact with the ground which stunned the nearby creatures. He leaned forward and pulled the ball and chain around in a wide arc that smashed through a majority of the undead near him. He released his grip on the hammer in the ground as he raised a flaming fist into the air. He then brought his fist down and unleashed a wave of fiery destruction as he cast Din's Fire. Link took the opportunity to join the fray.

Stalcer jerked in surprise when Link landed next to him and accidentally sent the ball and chain towards his head. With no time to do anything else, Link raised his hand to in what he thought would be a futile effort to catch the oncoming mass. The rubies on the back of Link's new gauntlets flashed briefly as the ball came to a halt in Link's hand. "Ha! Well I'll be damned, those are the Gold Gauntlets! A great deal more powerful than the silver pair. Lucky that you found those, otherwise that could have ended very poorly! The chosen hero gets his brain smashed out for spooking his elders!" Link threw the massive weight like it was nothing when suddenly the ground began to tremble.

A massive skeletal hand broke through the ground of the cemetery and closed around the business end of the ball and chain. Stalcer pulled in a futile effort before he released his end of the chain. He shifted the Megaton Hammer to his right hand and drew the massive Biggoron's Sword that was strapped to his back. "A Stallord! This should be what is drawing the other undead. We kill it and it might stop the undead pouring from the Shadow Temple."

"Should be? Might?" Link echoed as he watched the undead move out of the way of the Stallord. Stalcer shouted in response, "Who knows? I was never the scholar; Telvio took care of all of that! That's why I got stuck with Shad!"

The Stallord freed its upper body from the ground. Its massive form towered above them, nearly as tall as the iconic windmill in village behind them. Link grabbed the chain that Stalcer dropped. "Link, that's not going to-" Link tugged on the chain which caused the Stallord to lurch forward as the iron mass was ripped from its hand. He dropped his sword and held out his hand to catch the ball. Link shot a wide grin at Stalcer.

"Ok, I changed my mind. Now I hate you too, kid." Link shot the other man a childish smirk before he picked up and sheathed his blade. They dashed in separate directions as the Stallord brought its fist down where they once stood. Several Stalfos rose from the earth as the Stallord struck the ground. Link leapt into the air and, after he spun around, he released the ball and chain. The massive weight soared through the air into the side of the Stallord's massive skull. The abomination staggered, and turned its crimson eyes to Link as its skeletal hand swept upwards to the hero.

Link activated the Weighted Boots which caused him to drop more rapidly. Stalcer struck the underside of the Stallord's arm with the Megaton Hammer which caused its hand to jerk upwards and miss the hero. Stalcer's blade glowed with power before he unleashed a spin attack upon the Stalfos that closed around him. Link landed, drew his bow, and pulling the bowstring back he fired fire arrow after fire arrow into hollow eyes of the Stallord.

Link had failed to notice that the Golden Gauntlets made it easier to pull the bow string until he pulled it back too far and his bow shattered in his hand. Link cursed as he dove to the side to dodge the Stallord's swipe. He leapt up onto its skeletal arm, his fist covered in flames as he dashed up the monster's arm. Link jumped off the beast's shoulder and unleashed Din's Fire in the monster's face.

"LINK!" He turned to see Stalcer heft the ball and chain. He pulled his arm back and hurled it up to Link. With the aid of the Roc's Feather Link soared into the air as he grabbed the chain. Link spun as if he had unleashed a spin attack, the ball whirled through the air as it gained speed. Furious, the monster reached for Link. The ball smashed into its arm and shattered it. Its momentum was unstoppable as it collided with the monster's skull and obliterated it. Link smiled at the monster's defeat as he started to fall through the sky.

Link looked down and noticed how high up he was, [Oh...shit this is going to hurt.] Link felt something grip the back of his tunic tightly and stopped his descent. Link turned his head to see one of the Sky Brigade's giant birds carry him safely to the ground before it dropped him next to Stalcer.

"Not bad kid. But next time, think about your landing before jumping that high." Stalcer nodded in the direction of the undead that had started to scatter into the night as he slapped Link on the shoulder. If Link payed attention he might have noticed the pure white light that shined around Stalcer's hand before he slapped Link's shoulder. But with Stalcer's face covered, and Link focus in another direction, he did not see Stalcer's smile falter.

-x-x-x-x-

The damage to Kakariko was both better and worse than Link feared. After the Stallord was defeated, most of the monsters scattered. The villagers had emerged and started to form fire lines to pass water from the pump next to the well down to the buildings that were still aflame. As Link approached the line, he started to strip off his excess equipment and stow it in his pouch. His weapons, green outer clothes, chain mail, and most of his leather armor was stuffed in the pouch. This left him with his white undershirt, brown pants, and strength enhancing Gold Gauntlets.

Link joined the line at the pump, and replaced the exhausted villager who previously worked the device. With the Gauntlets it was incredibly easy to work the pump, but the repetitive motion still took a toll on his stamina. Countless buckets were thrust under the pump, filled and taken away as Link worked the pump. Finally, after what felt like hours, someone tapped on his shoulder.

Link jumped and turned to see Shad next to him. Shad pulled a cloth out of one of his many pouches at his waist and cleaned his glasses. "The fires are out, take a breather Link." Link nodded, too tired to reply. Shad passed him a canteen and Link quickly drained it. Three of the villagers ran up to Shad, "Sir! Commander Eagus says there are many villagers unaccounted for. He asks if you have any ideas where to start."

Shad's eyes glazed over for a brief moment as he thought. "Organize groups to search the burned down buildings. Look for cellars and basements. Work carefully to remove debris in the way. Form the groups based on who lives on each street, that way there should be someone who knows the layout of their neighbor's house. Take a runner in each group in case you need to send for medical attention." The first man ran off as Shad turned to address the second, "Tell Eagus to have the Loftwings rest for 15 minutes and to make sure they get some water. Then, focus on the woods around town and coordinate the search from the sky. Also tell them to be prepared for any remaining monsters; they are the front line so stay alert." The second man ran off when Shad turned to address the last man. "Go to the Stock Pot Inn and find Rusl. Tell him I sent you, and that he is to go to Lon-Lon Ranch. Tonight. Tell him to find me before he leaves as I have a letter for him to deliver to Talon, asking for aid for Kakariko. Also, he is to take a cart. That way he can pick up any refugees who tried to make it to Lon-Lon ranch on foot." The man nodded and left. Shad sighed and spoke to the person behind him who watched the exchange.

"Take a breather Link, I mean that. Taking down a Stallord, after Nayru knows what in the mine? You need a break before you collapse on us."

Stalcer coughed, which caused Shad to turn abruptly in surprise. "Link left with the first messenger." Shad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Absently he pulled off his glasses and started to clean them again. "He's exhausted. He saved these people yet he won't sit down. Not while they can still be helped." Stalcer nodded. He understood Link's drive but at the same time, he knew that Link needed to learn and respect his limits. Shad squinted at Stalcer's mostly covered face before he spoke.

"Trying to teach him a lesson about his limits?"

With a scowl Stalcer replied, "It is not right how easily you can read my thoughts."

"People are like coded messages. Once you know the right 'cipher' to 'decode' what you see, everything becomes clear. Now if you'll excuse me I have a request for aid to draft before Rusl comes by. Not that Talon would refuse, but it would be rude to assume."

-x-x-x-x-

Link moved through the rubble of one of the collapsed houses near the edge of town. One of the neighbors said they never saw anyone flee the home. Link hoped that this family managed to make it into the basement before the monsters broke it. They'd uncovered too many corpses as it was. One of walls had collapsed onto the stairwell the led to the basement. Link grabbed a piece of rubble and slowly lifted it away. Villagers around him chatted nervously.

"What if we uncover a monster?"

"Be careful! We don't want to collapse it even more!"

"I hope we find someone this time."

"But...we found someone in the last house too."

"We want to find someone still ALIVE. Idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! Take that back you asshole!"

Link's eye twitched before he rounded on the villagers and practically shouted at them. "ENOUGH! If you waste time at each other's throats then people still trapped may die! So shut the hell up and get back to work!"

Silence followed his outburst, which was broken by a quiet question, "Are the monsters gone?"

Everyone looked to the basement and leapt to motion. The door was soon uncovered, and one of the villagers stepped forward and struggled to pull the door open. "It's stuck!" Link stepped forward, grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges. "Oh...right." A child with wispy red hair fell to the ground as the door was pulled away. "Jim! You're alright." Link helped the kid up. Jim then realized that he didn't know who was helping him and shied away from Link. "Who are you?" One of the villagers spoke up on Link's behalf, "This is Link! He fought the boss monster thing that brought all the others! He saved us!"

Before Link could point out that Stalcer, the Goron patrol, Rusl, Shad, and the Sky Brigade all fought as well, a cry rang from beyond the town. "HELP! Anyone, please!" Link was up in an instant and ran out of the house. He ran to the villager in who was in a state of panic. "Calm down, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Monsters! Sir Eagus found us, but a Staldra attacked us! He told us to run, but he was hurt!"

Link pulled his sword from his pouch and drew the weapon as light shone from the feathers on his boots. Stalcer had started to approach Link to force him to rest when the panicked villager ran up. When he saw Link draw his blade, Stalcer broke out into a run to try and stop him. "Li-"

The Pegasus boots flashed as Link dashed off into the woods outside of the village in search of Eagus. Stalcer stood dumbfound as the golden glow faded, "What the Farore?"

-x-x-x-x-

Link slowly became aware of the world around him. He heard voices and tried to focus on what was being said.

"-has manifested itself. I doubt he is aware of it, but it is clear that he is subconsciously activating it. It is also clear that it is placing _enormous_ strain on his body. My best guess is that he is not ready to use it, but in his ignorance he used it anyways. We anticipated it boosting his own prowess. But we never considered the possibility that it might also affect the items he is carrying."

Link struggled to rise when he heard Stalcer call out,

"Nayru have mercy, Link! Hey! He's awake!"

A hand pushed against his shoulder which forced him to lie back down. Shad's face slowly came into focus. "Just rest Link."

Link fell back but shook his head in refusal. "What happened?" He managed to rasp. Slightly surprised by the hoarse sound of his own voice, but he ignored it in favor of an explanation.

"After working the water pump for three hours straight, you joined the search for trapped villagers and personally found seventeen people and accounted for twenty-three, ah, missing persons. At that point Eagus was attacked while searching for villagers who fled the village. You charged out, found him, and fought off three Staldras, eight stalfos, and twenty-one Stalhounds all while carrying an unconscious Eagus back to the village. At which point you collapsed outside the Stock Pot Inn and we finally had the chance to treat your injuries. You fractured your ulna and radial bones in your right forearm. You had cracks in six of your ribs, and splintered fifty-nine bones in various other places. Renado and Stalcer for the past few hours, have been using a combination of magic and very potent healing potions to get you healed back up."

Shad gestured to someone outside of Link's field of vision. A man with long dreadlocks and leather robes approached with a bowl. "If he is awake, it makes giving him the next dosage much easier." He set the bowl down and carefully helped Link sit up so he could drink the medicine. Almost immediately after Link finished drinking the medication he slumped down and fell unconscious once more.

Stalcer spoke up, "Frankly I am surprised how easily he went back to sleep. I expected him to try to get back up and argue that he needs to help some more."

Renado replied with a ghost of a smile, "I thought so too. So I added a bit of muscle relaxers and a hint of tranquilizer that would not interfere with the healing properties of the medicine. Not much point to the medicine if he goes and injures himself before he can fully heal."

Shad shook his head with a mixture of unease and amusement. Renado softly spoke up, "As you were saying?"

"He is not strong enough to wield it. Yet his desire to protect us is allowing him to use it, regardless of the cost to himself. You heard what he said right? 'Guide my hand, so that I may be the last to carry this fate. In my hour of need I ask for your aid' Remember how I said it sounded familiar? That was an ancient prayer to Farore, spoken by Hylian Knights before the eve of battle. The only record of it if I ever found was written in the old Hylian script. The only translation I ever encountered was the one I translated myself! That prayer hasn't been spoken in hundreds, if not thousands, of years!"

Silence reigned as each one of them considered the implications. "So how does he become strong enough to wield it?"

"No idea. You said there were only a few fractures after the battle with the Stallord?"

Stalcer nodded as he approached Link and removed his gauntlet. He looked at his hand for a moment, and watched as the blue diamond mark faded from the back of his hand. White light glowed briefly around him for a moment before he placed his hand on Link's forehead. "All but two of the cracked ribs are fully healed. The fractures are almost fully healed as well. After fighting the Stallord he only had 3 cracked ribs and about a dozen splintered bones. That means that all those additional injuries are from using it."

"...you still haven't told us how Hylia's Grace works. Let alone where you learned it from. Or where you learned to use the sealing variant of Nayru's Love, or what-ever you call it now."

Stalcer gave a bitter laugh, "I've told you, Hylia's Grace heals and lets you know what you healed. Unfortunately, it also tries to heal everything at the same time, only Telvio figured out how to make it heal specific areas."

Shad sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So we have no idea how to help him use it, and not kill himself in the process?"

Stalcer shrugged, "Sure we do. Master Sword. The hero isn't complete without the sword."

Renado chuckled at Shad's shocked expression. "That may actually be correct. In any event, we need to continue his treatment. He needs to be fully healed by the time he awakens again."

This time Shad turned his shocked expression to Renado. The shaman sighed and elaborated. "He will push himself beyond his physical limits to aid us. If he is not ready to leave by the time he awakens, we won't be able to hide the direness of our situation from him. He is not ready to shoulder that burden, there is too much left for him to do. As soon as he is ready, we MUST convince him that the best way to help us is to continue onwards."

"I'll take care of that." Stalcer spoke from Link's bedside. Light slowly collected above his open palm as he channeled a more potent Hylia's Grace. "Anvy is next, and I'm pretty sure I know exactly what to say to get him to move on."

-x-x-x-x-

Gathered in Kafei and Anju's room they discussed the next steps. Stalcer looked around at those assembled before he spoke.

"For now we have to be very defensive. Chief Darunia has agreed to send workers to help strengthen the Village's defenses."

Shad broke in at this point. "Additionally, I've been pouring over some old Sheikah tomes about this place. There were several passages about problems like this due to the close proximity to the Shadow Temple. More than likely there are some defenses they put into place that can be used or repaired to prevent another attack." The skinny man ran his hand through his disheveled blond hair as he gestured to the tome on the table before him.

"Get to work on that." Stalcer stated before he continued in his directions to the others. "Rusl, I know you just returned from Lon-Lon Ranch,, but I would appreciate it if you could escort Cremia back home and see if Talon can spare any workers to Kakariko. I know he has already accepted some of our refugees but we need all the help we can get." Cremia gave Stalcer a hurt look as Rusl nodded. Eagus spoke out. "Can you also talk to him about sending some refugees to Ordon Village? Many don't want to stay after last night. Not that I blame them, but we really don't have anywhere else to send them right now."

Stalcer agreed before he pointed at Link, "And as for you. Find Anvy in Zora's Domain. Now shoo." Link scowled darkly. "I'm just supposed to up and leave these people? I can help!" Stalcer laughed grimly, as the present company turned to face him.

"You want to help these people? Fine. Do you want to know the best way to do that? Kill Ganondorf. I don't know if Ganondorf himself summoned the Stallord, or it was just a byproduct of him working his magic across Hyrule. Either way the sooner he is put into the ground, the sooner everyone can get back to their lives without worrying about the things that go bump in the night." Link sighed angrily. He knew Stalcer was right but, "Fine. Cremia, take Epona with you and ask Malon to look after her for me." He stood and cast his gaze about the people before him before he nodded stiffly to them. They watched as he turned and stepped from the room.

"Did you really have to be so blunt?" Stalcer turned to face Cremia, who voiced the concern of those present. "Yes. He can't be held up trying to keep us safe. If Ganondorf learns that Link is tied down protecting us, then he will not hesitate to send his full might here. Link would get captured trying to protect us, and then all will be lost. Not even to mention the losses we would take facing Ganondorf's full might. The best way to help all of us is to become strong enough to face Ganondorf. Until then he needs to keep moving so that they can't pin down his location, or use those around him against him."

Stalcer didn't mention what he, Renado, and Shad discussed the night before. Everything he said was true, but there was there was also the danger Link posed to himself if he stayed.

* * *

AN:

An ancient prayer to Farore you ask? What did he say? Don't worry about it, you'll find out in due time. Its simply me being over dramatic. I like the idea of the three golden goddesses interfering from time to time. Don't forget that the three goddess themselves are 'said' to be neutral. They only care about Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Not so much what someone does with each of those 'virtues'. If they cared about what someone does with the Triforce, why would they let Ganondorf get power? Plus this is my fic so whatever I say goes.


	9. Chapter 08: Making Friends Along the Way

Chapter 08: Making Friends Along the Way

Link held his breath as a Bulblin approached his tree. The creature walked by oblivious of Link's presence, and Link wanted to keep it that way. His left hand hovered over his necklace, in case he needed to turn invisible to remain undetected. He watched it pass underneath him and return to the pack of monsters that he had started to follow the day before.

The pack was entirely composed of Bulblins and their Bullbos mounts. Link spotted the riders heading south east and decided to follow them. The Zora's Domain resided just beyond Lake Hylia to the southeast, and thus Link reasoned that it couldn't be considered a detour.

If the monsters were headed to Zora's Domain, it would be a good idea to keep tabs on them. If not, well, at least he was still moving in the right direction. The sun had risen, and the monsters were slowly preparing to ride. Link waited to use the pendant, and instead pulled a bottle from his pouch.

On his way out of Kakariko, he stopped at a potion peddler. They gave him a special deal, buy two potions get one free. Link haggled until he managed to convince them into giving him a free bottle along with the free potion. Two of which he had filled with green potion the third with red. Already from the overuse of stealth magic, he had finished one of the green potions. With a shake of his head, Link decided. If he could not figure out their goal today, he would move on.

A horn sounded from one of the monsters. Everyone, Link included, turned to see why the call was rung. One of the Bulblins had spotted a person on a hill a short ride away.

They were all too far away to see any specifics about the person. Link's heart sank as the monsters spurred into motion. Wasting no more time, Link gripped his sword and dropped from the tree. As soon as he landed, he drew his sword and performed the Mortal Draw, killing the closest Bullbos to him. Already several monsters had mounted and rode off in pursuit of their prey...and failed to notice that Link had appeared behind them.

Link grit his teeth as he ignored the monsters around him and charged after the riders, his sword in hand. He knew the others would mount up and ride after him, but he didn't know if the person could fight. If they couldn't, then they were as good as dead as soon as the first rider reached them. Link dashed forward, the Pegasus Boot allowing him to slowly catch up to the four riders ahead of him.

One of the Bulblin riders noticed Link and gave a loud squawk as he ran up alongside the massive boar. Link reached up and grabbed the reigns; the ruby on his gauntlet glowed as Link slammed his feet into the ground and braced. The Bullbos pulled to the side and fell as its reins were pulled with the strength of the Gold Gauntlets and backed with Link's maximized weight.

Link grinned slightly to himself; he had stopped a charging Bullbos with one hand. The beast pawed at the ground and tried to rise as Link drove his sword through the boar's eye and twisted the blade. With a tug he freed his sword and leapt over the corpse, charging after the next one. That time he leapt up to land on the Bullbos' back. The rider never noticed Link as he crashed feet first into the monster. With Link's increased weight, he crushed it and the Bullbos' spine before continuing onwards.

[Damn, I'm not going to make it in time! I hope they can deal with the last one until I can get over there.] Link cursed when he saw that the third Bullbos was being ridden without a bit or reins. With a growl he grabbed the Bullbos by the tusk and yanked. The beast's neck snapped and Link charged forward, unable to do anything but watch as the last monster reached their target. The person had stopped and stood before the Bullbos, their dark cloak concealing their features.

They took a fighting stance, and Link noticed a strange gauntlet on their left hand. Just as the Bullbos reached them, the person jumped up and placed their hands on the boar's head. Then they pushed off the bullbos and landed neatly behind the beast as it barreled past. The hood of their cloak fell back from the maneuver and they made no move to raise it once more. As Link drew close he quickly inspected the man, "Can you fight?" The man nodded, his face was partially covered with a green scarf, and his black hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. "Byrne." Link nodded briefly and replied, "Link."

The monsters that Link ignored in camp had drawn closer; there were a few more Bullbos and about a dozen more Bulblins. The Bullbos began circling the duo when Link sheathed his sword, an action that drew a curious glance from Byrne. A Bullbos broke from the pack and charged Link. He braced himself as his boots sank into the ground slightly from the increased weight. Grasping the Bullbos' tusks he swung the beast to the side, and snapped the beast's neck. The Gold Gauntlets glowed with power as he threw the monster through the air. It crashed into another Bullbos, and killed their riders upon impact.

Byrne gave a low whistle as he turned away from Link and focused on the Bulblins who has started to fire upon them. A pale green light gathered around his right arm, before he swept his arm forward in a slashing motion. A crescent shaped blade of wind sprung from the swipe, and cleaved a Bulblin in twain. Byrne sidestepped an arrow and aimed his left hand at the Bulblin that shot at him. His fist shot from the gauntlet, and grabbed the creature by the shoulder. The chain that connected the fist to the gauntlet retracted, and drew the monster closer. He punched the Bulblin in the face when he drew it close enough, and then used the stunned monster to block the incoming fire from its comrades.

The Bulblins stopped let their firing lapse when they realized they had just shoot one of their own. With two more quick swiping motions, Byrne sent more wind cutters into their midst before he slammed the Bulblin into the ground and crushed its skull. Link stepped next to Byrne, and scooped up the bow and quiver of arrows from the Bulblin on the ground. Link returned fire at the monsters as Byrne continued to pull more of the archers close so that Link had a steady supply of arrows.

The last monster left alive was a Bullbos, who pawed at the ground before them, as it prepared to charge. Link drew back the drawstring to slay the beast when the Bulblin's bow snapped in his hands. He cursed as the beast charged at him while he was distracted. Before he could move out of the way Byrne stepped in front of him and killed the beast with one final Wind Cutter. Link sighed as he began to pick splinters of the bow off his clothes. Most of the shards could be dusted off, but he was lucky that he wore chainmail under his tunic; it stopped the dangerous pieces from doing any damage.

"You're a good shot, but it seems like you don't know your own strength." Link turned to face Byrne, and noted him cleaning his gauntlet. He first shrugged before he responded, "I guess you could say that. I was worried that they'd kill you before I could get close enough to help but it seems like you can hold your own quite well."

It was Byrne's turn to shrug, "With all the dangers that have become common in Hyrule: you are either strong or you die." Link frowned over Byrne's statement but moved past it. He drew his sword and after he cleaned the blade and checked its sharpness, he returned it to its sheath. [With the hell Ganondorf has put everyone through these past few years; it is not surprising people think like that.]

Byrne gestured to Link before asking, "So...who are you? Your gear doesn't look too impressive but it is not exactly run-of-the-mill is it?" Link looked down at himself. He couldn't just start explaining the relics he carried, but at the same time it wasn't exactly a secret. Nearly every Goron knew who he was and what he could do. Seeing Link's indecision Byrne raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It is just not everyday that you run across someone who can, and is willing to, fight against Ganondorf's monsters."

Link gave him a meager smile before he changed the subject, "So where are you headed? Crossing Hyrule Field alone is dangerous." Byrne gestured south east, "Zora's Domain. I heard some rumors about some fighters there who fought off some bandits that attacked there on Ganondorf's orders. You know what they say. An enemy of my enemy-"

"Is my friend."

Byrne nodded as Link continued. "I'm headed there myself. Not that you need the help, but there is safety in numbers." Byrne seemed to consider Link's words. Finally the man nodded and stepped forward with his hand extended. "Very well, at the very least I might get to learn how such a scrawny man can throw a fully grown Bullbos like a half empty sack of flour."

"I am NOT scrawny!"

-x-x-x-x-

Link and Byrne made good time to Zora's Domain. They discussed the Resistance along the way. Link left out specifics, as he did not know Byrne well enough to tell him everything but he seemed trustworthy enough to share some information and a bit of their history.

"Wait, so one of them challenged Ganondorf during the siege? And they lived?"

Link laughed, "No no no, there were several of them. I don't know the exact number but it was without a doubt more than one. I also know that one of them gave their life so the others could get away."

Byrne was silent as he digested the information, as well as out of respect for the un-named fallen hero. They walked along the edge of Lake Hylia, heading towards the river that ran south from the lake. The river ran past Zora's Domain and eventually leads to the ocean.

Before either could continue their talks a voice rang out, "Halt brigands! Throw down your weapons or perish!" The two froze and looked around for the source of the voice. Byrne called out in response, "You claim that we are brigands yet how do we know that you are not the thieves here? Show yourself!"

From the water rose a single Zora. He stepped from the shallows of the lake with a spear in his hand and a net hanging across his shoulder. "You are trespassing on Zoran territory. Surrender and we will take you captive until such a time we can establish your motives. Resist and you will die." Byrne growled in challenge, but Link raised a hand to stall him as he stepped forward to address the Zora.

"We mean you no harm. My name is Link, I'm here looking for someone. His name is-" Before Link could finish the Zora before them nodded. Too late he noticed the trap. A fierce pain erupted from the back of Link's head as he slumped to his knees. He saw Byrne fall to the ground unconscious. The world spun as he noticed several Zoras behind them step forward and begin placing bindings around Byrne.

[They snuck up on us while the other one distracted us...damn it.] Another Zora stepped into his field of view and raised the blunt end of their spear before Link's world went dark.


	10. Chapter 09: Spirit of the Hero

Chapter 9: Spirit of the Hero

Whiteness. Link's eyes opened to whiteness. He looked around in an attempt to get his bearings but in every direction all he could see was blank whiteness. In panic he looked down at himself when he noticed that he was surrounded by a very dense white fog. [Wherever I am, it's just foggy. Hopefully, it's not the afterlife.] He let out a breath as he muttered to himself, "Now what?"

As soon as he spoke the air suddenly became charged, the tension as thick as the fog. Link's every instinct told him he just alerted someone, or something, of his presence there. A voice rang out from the fog, but to Link's befuddled senses, it seemed to come from all directions. "Who are you? How did you invade this sacred place?" The voice was feminine, and strangely familiar, but all the same Link moved to draw his sword.

His hand grasped at air. For a moment Link was stunned, his sword was gone! The Gold Gauntlets and Pegasus boots were also missing. He couldn't even find his bag with any of other weapons or gear. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt someone's eyes fall upon him. He heard a sharp intake of breath and the female voice spoke from behind him. "Link?"

Slowly he turned and noticed the fog had started to thin. Before him stood a woman, at best guess she was around his age, nineteen. Her long blond hair fell past her waist with the end pulled into a braid. Her garb was a mix of regal elements and functional armor. Her eyes a dark blue, stared at him as he stared at the mark on the back of her hand. On the back of her right hand, she bore a Triforce Emblem. His eyes met hers as he responded with, "Princess Zelda?"

A smile broke across her features and Link was glad he didn't try to say anything else. He had completely lost his train of thought. His moment was completely shattered by her next words. "You always were so formal around me." He scowled, unable to hide his emotions at the unexpectedness of the comment. [She would recognize me. Or should I say, she would recognize **his** new body.] Her expression grew puzzled, then surprised. "I...I sensed that. You are upset. But it is not what I said; it is what my words reminded you of." She shook her head. "I don't understand. Impa said forming an empathic bond took time and we just met-"

"Really? We've only just met for the first time?" Link's tone was harsh and full of sarcasm. His own ire surprised him. But then he noticed her hurt expression, and in a heartbeat his anger dissipated. He instantly felt ashamed. [What am I doing? I just met the Princess of my kingdom and all I can do is snap at her?] He sighed and looked away from her when she spoke again, "I see. You doubt yourself. Not your ability, but you sense of self." He turned to face her and gave a slight start when he saw that she stood right before him. He didn't even hear her walk closer.

Zelda gave him a small knowing smile. "This place isn't real. It's a form of...spiritual refuge. The Spirit Maiden and the Chosen Hero can come here while they are unconscious...although I've never heard of them being able to meet here." She locked eyes with him, and Link felt like he was unable to move as she continued. "All the past incarnations of the Hero fought against the evil that threatened Hyrule, but for many different reasons. One fought for his home, even though he was beaten, betrayed, and imprisoned by those he called his friends and family. But all the same he took up the mantle of hero to defend his home. Another didn't fight for his home, kingdom, or even its people. He simply wanted to protect the one who was dearest to him. He faced a foreign land and innumerable dangers just to save that one person." Link shook his head, his thoughts were all over the place. "There was one was nearly driven insane by 3 day cycle that repeated countless times. While another had to save his world from a darkness that had almost consumed Hyrule, just so he could save his friends. Each of them, yourself included were raised and trained differently. They each met different people and forged different bonds. Even if you were the same person reborn, you would be raised differently and become your own person."

She raised her chin and spoke with a regal certainty that left no doubt to her words. "The Chosen Hero of the Goddess, the one who inherits the soul of her mortal champion. May his soul guide you, and may you share his unbreakable resolve. Let his experiences and training hone your instincts so that his skill may enhance your own."

She reached up to place her hand on his shoulder, but sighed as her hand passed through him. He chuckled at the failed attempt, which ruined the seriousness of their conversation. He gave her a small grin, a grin which she returned before she turned back to the topic at hand.

"You fear that you are not your own person, simply a puppet controlled by the spirit of a long dead champion. The spirit is meant to aid you, and make you stronger." She paused and shook her head. "You receive the fighting instincts of the previous heroes, instincts that awaken when you reach the point of being able to make use of them. I, on the other hand, receive some of the memories and experiences of the previous spirit maidens. Your honed instincts are to give you the courage to keep moving, while my additional knowledge and experiences are to help make me wiser. It is hard to tell if the inherited spirits are the reason why we are chosen to bear the Triforce, or if bearing the Triforce brings forth those traits from the inherited spirits."

Link took a deep breath. He felt like a knot is his gut was undone, however some tension still remained. It was not as though he doubted Zelda. It didn't matter how much be believed, no one is able to completely remove their doubts, at least not at a moment's notice. However he could work through the rest on his own. He opened his eyes and gave Zelda a crooked smile. "Thank you...That, helped." Zelda spun around and stepped away before she turned back and gave Link a curtsy. Link couldn't stop his grin from widening as they both knew that formally, he should be bowing to her.

"In any case, do you have any idea how I ended up here? The last thing I remember is getting knocked out by a Zora ambush..."

Zelda's eyes widened, "Wait, what!?" Link laughed as he explained.

-x-x-x-x-

Link awoke in a cell. Despite the fact that he was shackled, unarmed, and imprisoned against his will; he felt free. He was his own person. With a slow stretch to ease his sore muscles and see how much range of motion he was granted he sat up. The cell appeared to be carved into a bluish rock and the only illumination came from an orb that glowed the other side of the bars. He had a simple toilet with what appeared to be stream that continuously flowed below the hole.

[Alas, too small to fit in. Although I'm not sure I want to find out where it leads...]

His bed was made of some kind of spongy coral like material that looked like it grew straight out of the rock. Overall, nothing to help him break free or defend himself if he needed it. On top of it all his green tunic, chainmail, weapons and leather armor was all missing. At least they left him with his white tunic and tan breaches.

[I end up in with just these clothes more often than I am comfortable with…] His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and what sounded to be the middle of an argument.

"Sir! We have yet to get confirmation of their intentions!"

"I have been informing his royal highness of this young man's impending arrival every day for the past week. Him traveling with a companion was unexpected, yes, but we knew he was coming."

"B-but Captain Mikau, we've received no orders to-"

"Very well. I hereby order you to place them under my custody. Since they are now my responsibility, I will also relieve you of the keys to their cells and order you to the barracks to await further instruction."

The voices drew closer to his cell. Link slid over to the edge of his bed and sat there with his hands folded in his lap. "Y-yes sir. Right away. Sir."

Link hear what he assumed was the lower rank Zora walk away, followed by the sound of a heavy door get slammed shut. After a brief pause Link hear a heavy sigh. A Zora he assumed was Mikau walked in front of his cell and began to open the gate. Link stared at the Zora a bit confused. As far as he was aware, Zora's cloths matched their skin tones. Yet this Zora wore brown boots and a navy blue kilt. What was even stranger was sword strapped to his back. He was under the impression that Zoras used weapons that were repurposed from fishing tools. After the Zora opened the cell he stepped in and bowed to Link.

"Greetings Link, I apologize for the manor of which you were brought here. We have been recently attacked by bandits and have been a little overly hostile to anyone who isn't a Zora. For now you can call me Mikau. Although around others you should probably refer to me as, 'Royal Guard Captain Mikau'."

Link cocked an eyebrow at the Zora as he held his shackles up. [He knows who I am at least, and appears ready to vouch for me. Is he a friend of Anvy's?]

He inserted a red coral looking key into Link's shackles and unlocked them. Then he turned and walked to the entrance to the cell. "Thanks, I-" Mikau held up a hand to hush Link as he looked around outside the cell. Apparently satisfied he walked back towards Link. Puzzled Link watched at Mikau reached up to his gills near his face. Suddenly Link was blinded by a bright flash of light. Link blinked rapidly to clear his vision. His jaw dropped as he noticed who stood before him. "Levio?"

"Bzzzzzt, wrong. The name is Anvy." A Hylian man stood before him, dressed in a tunic the exact same color as the kilt he wore as a Zora. In his right hand he held a mask which bore the likeness of the Zora Mikau. However, Anvy's face bore an exact likeness to Levio. [Brothers? Farore's have mercy the could be twins!] Anvy bowed in a slightly mocking fashion and then gestured to the mask.

"Mikau is an old friend who met a terrible fate. His body was turned into a mask, and his soul sealed within. By wearing his mask you transform, very painfully I may add, into a near exact likeness of Mikau. You stay in control, but you tend to act and talk like him." Very gently Anvy placed the mask within his own pouch.

"In any event, the reason why I wear Mikau's mask is because King Zora has never been completely tolerant of my presence. Unfortunately despite my best attempts, Mikau is also falling from the King's graces. Although that more has to do with Princess Ruto's growing infatuation with him, and the King is very protective of his daughter. Luckily Mikau never gets stuck somewhere alone with Ruto so she has yet to act on those feelings." Link put his hand to his head and sat down.

"So you mean to tell me, that you are impersonating a guard-"

"Mikau was a Guard Captain of the Zoran Royal Family long before I showed up." Link gave Anvy an annoyed glare, who responded with a simple shrug.

"You are already not on the King's 'good list' yet you then take the place of a royal guard, and ALLOW for the princess to start falling for you!?"

"Hey! I'm not happy about that either! It was hard enough convincing Ashei I would never cheat on her!" Link's glare could have chilled Death Mountain. "You. Are courting. Your liaison to the Resistance?"

Anvy nodded slowly. Link pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long deep breath. "Do you have ANY good news for me?"

"Well Lord Jabu-Jabu is currently blessing a Zora's Tunic for you so that we can merge it with your current tunic. I also noticed when reviewing your weapons you don't have a bow, strange but since I planned on giving you the Sacred Bow that works rather out nicely. I also am responsible for teaching you Ice Arrows and Nayru's Love."

Link grunted in acceptance of the news. "What about Byrne?" Anvy looked at Link puzzled for a few moments before he realized who Link spoke of. "Oh! Your friend, who is he anyways?"

Link shrugged impartially. "I tailed some Bulblins and Bullbos that were heading south east. They spotted him so I intervened. He knows some magic and can hold his own rather well, but I'm not fully sure what to think of him yet. He seems...angry." Link shook his head. "Something drives him. Until we know what, I want to keep an eye on him. He could be a great help, but if he is just out for blood..."

"Then it could turn into a problem for us. Risky to keep him close, but he could be a valuable asset and it is too early to tell if you need to cut him loose. Alright, that makes sense. I'll go see if I can appeal to Queen Rutela to help King Zora see reason. Hopefully you'll be let out soon and we can have Ashei 'train you' while under my supervision. I already have a plan on how to teach you the ice magic."

"That sounds good. Oh! By the way, what do you know about empathic bonds and spiritual refuges?"

Anvy gave Link a confused look before he gave a slow response. "That's...an awfully random yet strangely specific question. Why do you want to know?"

"Because while I was unconscious I somehow entered a spiritual refuge and apparently formed an empathic bond with Princess Zelda."

"Y-you did...WHAT!?"

AN:

So! Zelda's interactions with Link. Overdone? To obvious who I ship in the Legend of Zelda universe? Well~...ok yeah i have nothing to say.


	11. Chapter 10: Zora's Domain

Chapter 10: Zora's Domain

The next morning Link awoke when his cell was unlocked. He opened his eyes, sat up, and spotted Mikau. He stood before the open cell; next to him was Byrne who leaned against the wall opposite Link's cell next to a sizable burlap sack.

Mikau spoke as he stepped back so Link could exit the cell, "Again, I apologize for the imprisonment. I've been assigned as your supervisor and escort for the duration of your visit. Ashei has expressed an interest in meeting you and seeing what you are capable of."

Now released Link stood and stretched till he heard his joints pop. "Will my equipment be returned to me, specifically the rest of my armor and sword?" Link had long decided to refer to the magic gauntlets and boots as pieces of armor. They stood out, being pieces of plated metal while the rest of his armor was chainmail and leather coverings, but it was a better than openly talking about rare magical artifacts. To that, Byrne answered, "Over here are the items they confiscated from you." Link nodded and after he exited the cell he lifted the bag over his shoulder.

"A favor if you will." Link paused to look at Byrne, and noticed that Byrne had turned his gaze Mikau. "You said A-um... Arojam?"

Both Link and Mikau shared a brief confused look before they corrected him, "Ashei."

Byrne shrugged in apology. "I've only heard her name once, sorry. You said that Ashei wants to see what Link is capable of, correct?" Mikau nodded and Byrne stood tall and surprised them with a chuckle, "I would like to see for myself as well what he is capable of. And what better way is there than a little sparring match, eh?" Link responded with a grin. He remembered the words he spoke with Anvy the day before. [This is a good of a chance as any to see what he is like.] Mikau shrugged. He locked the cell behind them and led them to where Ashei awaited them.

-x-x-x-x-

They stood in a large training room. It was lit with the several of the glowing orbs scattered across the walls and ceiling. In the center was a sparring ring and around that was a trench filled with water. Ashei sat on a bench near one of the walls. Link had already returned his sword and shield to his back, and placed his item pouch back on his belt. He sat on another of the benches as he pulled on his boots before he sat back and adjusted the straps on his gauntlets. Byrne was waiting patiently as Mikau prepared the room. Link took the moment to inspect Ashei's equipment. It was different from what she wore the last time she visited Lon-Lon Ranch to meet for the Resistance. She wore armor that was shaped oddly, to deflect blows in ways most attackers weren't used to. A rapier hung from her hip and next to her, leaning against the bench, was a short bow with a small quiver of arrows. Oddly enough, there was a second bow on the bench next to her, but Link couldn't see it that well from his vantage point. Mikau finished the preparations and announced, "Fighters to the ring."

Link stood and moved over to the ring. As he approached he was surprised to note the trench was larger than he first estimated. Byrne made an annoyed sound came to the same realization and jumped down into the water. It was more than waist deep, Link gave a shrug and hopped over the trench, aided by the Roc's Feather. Link landed lightly, and turned to face Byrne. Byrne stared at him with open disbelief before he scowled and climbed atop the sparing ring and commented irritably, "Not fair." Link grinned as he pulled sword and shield from his back. He took a deep breath and settled into a ready stance as he exhaled. His stance now mirrored Byrne's own.

"Since we are in Zora's Domain upon one of our training rings, the match shall be according to our rules. Force your opponent into the water to earn point, three points to a match. You can also win a match instantly by getting your opponent to yield. No killing or seriously injuring your opponent, stopping short on what would be a fatal blow will count as a point, awarded at the judge's discretion. Since this is only really to see what Link is capable of, it will only be one match." Mikau looked about and was not surprised to see a few Zora's lurking about one of the several entrances to the training room. Byrne, Ashei, the Zoras, even Mikau was looking forward to seeing what Link was capable of. His gaze returned to the fighters as he called out, "Begin!"

Byrne's gauntlet launched forward. Link shifted slightly to block it with his sword. He did not expect the gauntlet to close around his blade when they collided. "Oh, sh-" Byrne pulled and Link's sword flew from his hand. Byrne's gauntlet fully retracted and he took Link's sword in his right hand. Byrne advanced, as Link retreated to the edge of the ring. With a shout Byrne stepped forward, with a powerful downwards strike when Link disappeared into a flash a green light. "Wha-?" Link used Farore's Wind to teleport behind Byrne. With a swiftly placed shield bash to his opponent's back, Link knocked the other fighter over the ledge he lured him to. With a loud splash Mikau called out, "Point, Link."

Byrne came up sputtering and glared at Link. "Again, so not fair." Link held out his hand and pulled Byrne up out of the water. With a sigh, he held out Link's sword for him to take. Link accepted the blade back gratefully. Without it would be much tougher to fight. Bombs and Din's Fire was out of the question. And without a bow he could not use Wind or Fire Arrows. His sword skills were his most varied method of fighting. Hopefully it would be enough to keep Byrne off balance so he could win. Mikau called out again, "Begin!"

Both fighters charged forward. Before they were close enough to attack, Byrne swung wide. His fist gauntlet released and Byrne swung it like a flail. Link slid under the attack, and swung upwards as soon as he was close enough to strike. Link expected Byrne to dodge, and was surprised when his attack met resistance. Byrne grabbed the chain connected to his gauntlet with his right hand, and blocked Link's strike with it.

Link suddenly realized his bad position. The momentum from his slide was spent and he was prone next to a brawling opponent. Byrne struck Link in the sternum, to stun him and knock the air from his lungs. He then grabbed the front of Link's tunic and heaved. Link was lifted from the ground with one arm as Byrne's retracted his fist. Link tried to draw a breath and before he could even think to increase his weight Byrne tossed him through the air. With a loud splash Link landed in the trench that surrounded the ring. "Point, Byrne. One point each." Link came up and struggled to catch his breath from Byrne's strike. As he finally got his breath back under control, he angrily realized there was a number of things he could have done to reverse that situation. Jump over the chain with Roc's Feather. Throw Byrne with the Gold Gauntlets. Increase his weight so he could not be thrown.

"It seemed like it was your turn to take a dip." Link couldn't see Byrne's expression because of the scarf that covered his face, but he was certain Byrne enjoyed the reversal. Link clambered up the ring and stood there to allow the water to drip from his clothes. When he heard Byrne groan, "I am getting sick of pointing out how not fair this is." Link looked down to see his had changed colors. Anvy mentioned they started to prepare the Zora's Tunic, but he didn't know it was already fused. As he watched it returned to its natural green color, and to his surprise it was completely dry. Link looked over to Byrne who at that point had started to scowl. He moved to his side of the ring as Link changed his stance. He held his sword close to his side with the tip aimed upwards and gripped it with both hands. Byrne's eyes narrowed unsure what to make of the new stance. Mikau shrugged and called out, "Begin."

Byrne slashed the air in front of him to send a Wind Cutter towards Link before he launched himself forward to attack. Link used one of the hidden sword skills, the Jump Strike. He leapt forward, his sword swung horizontally and destroyed Byrne's Wind Cutter. Link raised his sword for the downward strike that would complete the maneuver, as Byrne slid to a stop and raised his armored fist to block the attack. As Link's sword met Byrne's guard, a powerful shockwave erupted from Link which blasted Byrne back. Byrne stumbled near the edge of the ring, but did not fall.

Link crossed the space quickly and continued the assault. He feinted horizontal slash for Byrne's head before he switched to a low two handed strike. Byrne nimbly jumped over the swing and threw a punch for Link's face. Link leaned back to dodge and took his right hand off his sword to grab Byrne's forearm. Byrne instantly mimed the action as his feet touched the ground. He strained to try and throw Link, who managed to active the Weighted Boots, didn't budge an inch. Link relaxed his stance and stood tall as Byrne continued to struggle to throw him. With a smug grin he pulled, the rubies on his gauntlets flashed briefly as he tossed Byrne. Byrne flipped through the air, when he suddenly aimed his gauntlet at Link. His fist shot out, Link swiftly sidestepped the attack.

The chain went taunt as Byrne stopped in mid air. Link glanced over and saw that Byrne had grabbed the edge of the ring. Byrne reversed the mechanism and lunged forward, fist first. Link dodge rolled forward and came to his feet on the opposite side of the ring as Byrne impacted the ground. Link watched as Byrne rose to his feet, cracks ran from where his fist impacted the ground. His gauntlet released the edge of the ring as both of them settled into a ready stance to charge their next move.

Byrne crossed his arms before him, as dark motes of light coalesced around his body. Link pointed his sword behind him as light slowly enveloped the blade. [I can't go with the spin attack; it looks like his move will be able to overpower it. Great spin attack then? No, even with the extended reach, he would need to be closer...Hurricane Spin it is!] The light that gathered around Link's sword turned solid for a moment as the dark motes around Byrne were absorbed into his skin all at once. Link spun forward, his momentum grew with each rotation. Byrne launched himself forward, dark energy streamed from his body as he charged. They collided and for a moment both fighters stopped, evenly matched. A thunder clap like shockwave erupted from where their attacks met, which in turn launched each of them back.

Link activated the weighted boots, his feet dug furrows in the ground as he skidded to a stop. He switched the Pegasus boots on and, with the aid of the Roc's feather, launched himself forward when-

"Draw. Both fighters have left the ring." Link had not expected the interruption and stumbled, he teetered near moat that surrounded the sparring ring. After a short struggle Link regained his balance and looked around. He didn't realize that blast had knocked them both from the ring and right over the moat. As he continued to look around he noticed how much damage they did to the ring. A decent crater was carved into the ground, not to mention the furrows outside of it or the cracked and splintered edge.

It was then that Link noticed they had drawn an audience. Crowded around every entrance was a mob of Zoras. Link felt his ears burn with embarrassment, he was never one for 'showing off'. When he fought in Kokiri Village and Kakariko, he didn't care who saw what he was capable of. But this was a mock battle, he didn't have to get serious or show off what he could do. The fact that he used almost every relic he carried against Byrne made him self-conscious. Mikau noticed Link's discomfort, and saw it echoed in Byrne's body language. "We are tied at one point each. If you wish, we can call it a draw and continue another time." Byrne nodded and approached Mikau. Link sheathed his blade as he tried to ignore the whispers being exchanged between the onlookers.

"Did you feel that shockwave?"

"I looked away, do it again!"

"Are they going to finish?"

"Damn, there goes 80 rupees."

Byrne nodded to Mikau and stepped away. He turned to Link and approached him. "It was fun but..." He left the sentence drift off as he watched the crowd. Link grimaced and replied, "Yeah, I understand completely." Link held out a hand for Byrne to shake, and seemed to catch the man off guard. After a brief hesitation they shook hands. "Another time, we'll finish this. In the meantime...I'm outa here." Link couldn't help the surprise that crossed his features.

"No offence Link, but in the short time I've known you I got ambushed by monsters, Zoras, knocked out and thrown in jail. Now I don't know about you but that is not an everyday occurrence for me." He gestured to Mikau and continued. "Before I was let out of my cell he let me know why Humans and Hylians aren't exactly welcome right now. So I will be taking my leave here but I don't think this is the last we'll see of each other."

While they talked Mikau had walked over to one of the crowded entrances. After he exchanged some words with some of the Zoras there, he walked over to Byrne and Link. One of the Zoras he spoke with followed him, while the others started to herd the onlookers away. Byrne looked over to Mikau, who introduced the Zora who followed him, "This is Japas, my second in command, he will lead you out of Zora's Domain. After procuring you some provisions of course." Byrne nodded him appreciation and followed Japas as he lead him away.

After the other guards shooed most of the audience away Link asked in a low voice, "Are you sure about letting him leave like that?" Mikau sighed. "What would you have me do? Forcibly detain him? You fought him, I only watched. It was easy to tell that you didn't hold much back. Even if we could subdue him, what then? Throw him back in a cell? With the strength he displayed he would be able to escape easily. And he would then want nothing to do with us, or even remotely want to help us."

Link's rolled his shoulders as he conceded that point. Ashie had stood and after she picked up the bow that rested next to her, she approached Link. In her hand was an impressive looking recurve bow. It was made from a polished white wood that almost looked like ivory, and adorned with gold plating in patterns reminiscent of wings. Link reached for the bow slowly as he asked, "Is this...the Sacred Bow?" Ashie replied, "Yes. It is said to have been blessed by one of the lesser goddesses. Since this relic is, as far as we can tell, completely indestructible; I am inclined to believe it. So hopefully the Gold Gauntlets will be unable break this one."

Link took the bow and carefully stowed it in his pouch. He would test it out later, when he had an appropriate amount of space to work with. It was then that Link noticed that Ashie stood there and stared at him with a perplexed expression, like Link was a complicated puzzle that she was in the process of solving. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her gaze. Mikau waved another guard over and Link eagerly shifted his attention away from Ashie, in hope that she would follow suit.

"Evan, can you escort Ashie and Link to the Ice Cavern? I am going to go retrieve Anvy and he'll meet them there." The Zora named Evan gave Mikau a quick salute before he gestured for Ashie and Link to follow. Link fell into step behind Ashie as he asked quietly, "What is so special about this Ice Cavern?" Ashie shrugged impartially and stated, "It is where you are going to learn Ice Magic."

-x-x-x-x-

Link and Ashie followed Evan through the twisted tunnels that composed the Zora's Domain. Many areas opened up into wide caverns that were open to the sky and allowed sunlight to pour in on large pools of water. When Link asked why there were so few people about, Evan explained that few took the walkways, and that most swam through the waterways.

"The waterways are actually much faster than walking, well for Zora at least. At the same time they are just as confusing as the land path. Meaning if we were ever invaded, even if we lost caverns to the rear, our forces could bypass the block and hit them from all sides."

Link nodded but could not shake his troubled thoughts, [That only works as long as the waterways remain open and under your control...Of course these are Zoras we are talking about so there shouldn't be anything that can take control of the waterways from them...right?] Link had tried to mentally map out the path they took, but with little success. The Zora's domain was as complicated as a dungeon, and Link needed to draw his own maps while he explored those.

Lost in his thoughts, Link did not notice the change in décor. If he looked around he would have noticed statues of Zoras carved into the walls. The lanterns turned from purely practical design to more elegant patterns. His attention was finally called back to his surroundings as he stepped out of the way of a Zora guard who moved past them. Link noticed the guard was heavily armed and cast his gaze around confused. Evan noticed Link's confused look and answered his unspoken questions.

"We are near the Royal Apartments, as well as the throne room itself. We must pass through the throne room to reach the Ice Cavern. The royal court is not currently in session, otherwise even with me guiding you, we would have been stopped long before this point."

As they ascended another set of stairs they entered what could only be described as the throne room. In the back of the room on, a large backed chair stood on a shelf with a waterfall flowing out from beneath it. The throne was flanked by three lesser chairs, but to everyone's surprise, the throne was occupied.

"Princess Ruto! What are you doing!?" Evan cried out as he advanced towards the throne, "Even if it was meant as a prank, your father would surely punish you severely for sitting on his throne!" The female Zora rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh and stood with a huff. She stretched lazily and replied, "Ello Evan. I was not expecting you to be escorting the so called, 'New Hero.' I must say I'm a little disappointed to see you here." Without waiting for a reply the princess dove into the water separating the throne from the rest of the room. Ruto sprang from the water with a flourish and landed lightly before them...as well as covering them with water. Link wiped the water from his face and gave a slight start as he found the princess' purple eyes inches away from his face.

"Hm...not quite what I was expecting. I thought you'd be...bigger." With a slow wink she turned away as Link flushed at her choice of words. Flustered, Link stuttered to form a response as Ashie coughed to hide her laughter. Evan groaned, "Run while you can Link. The Tomboy Princess has made the Ice Queen chuckle. What's next? Are you going to tell me you can turn into a wolf and the moon is falling?" Ruto laughed once more as Link shot a puzzled look to Ashie. She responded with a shrug, her smile hidden once more by the impartial mask she wore. After Evan's brief attempt to convince Ruto to return to her room with her bodyguards, and a loud splash signaled Ruto's escape from the room, a defeated Evan lead the trio around the room. They climbed the alcove as Evan briefed Link.

"King Zora rules Zora's Domain. Tradition dictates that the lead monarch forsakes their name and is titled King or Queen Zora. He has been married to Queen Rutela for the past two decades, and they have produced two heirs. Princess Ruto, who is 18 and the crown princess, currently serves as Lord Jabu-Jabu's caretaker. Prince Ralis, only 14 years old, has not yet been given official court duties. King Zora wishes that Ruto would focus on court and advancing her studies but...the princess is a bit of a tomboy. She knows magic, no doubt about that, but she prefers to get up close and personal. She's fascinated with the Royal Guard and our training. Something King Zora has been trying to crush."

Ashie, who walked beside Link spoke up, "She is also the Sage of Water." Evan stopped and glared at Ashie, to which she responded to with a shrug.

"He is the Chosen Hero. He has a right to know." Evan grumbled for a few moments as they started to walk again. "Only the Royal family and their guards are supposed to know who the Sage is."

"If it wasn't for Anvy, you would have never known Ruto inherited the position from her aunt."

This time when Evan stopped his body was filled with tension. For a moment, Link thought he would actually attack Ashie. "Do. NOT. Speak about her."

Silence passed between the three of them as Evan stared Ashie down, while she stood seemingly at ease and uncaring. Finally with a sound of disgust he turned away, but not before he spat out through his gritted teeth, "And that's PRINCESS Ruto to you."

Link glanced at Ashie and was surprised to see that she had been watching his reaction. He gestured with his eyes to Evan, then looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow to ask a silent, "What was that about?"

She shrugged it off, something Link was quickly getting used to from the quiet woman. He let out a sigh and noted his breath fogged out before him. They must be close to the Ice Cavern.

-x-x-x-x-

As they walk Link noticed more subtle signs that they drew close to the Ice Cavern. Permafrost had formed along the walls, and their footsteps grew louder as they crushed ice with each step.

"Alright! Listen up!"

Ashie's sudden declaration drew his attention as Evan glanced back at her. As she started to speak, he shrugged and left the explanation to her."Leylines are like rivers, yeah? Only instead of carrying flowing water, they are composed of magic. The temples, shrines, alters, all get built upon fonts, also known as focal points, m'kay? The path between the two points might ebb and flow but the fonts themselves don't move. Well they CAN move, but no one remembers that happening...well ever. Mages, with enough training can tap into a leyline when they are at a focal point. It is normally a long ritualistic process so it is not done 'spur of the moment'. The sages are also said to be able to call up fonts, as well as dismiss them but we haven't seen that happen, so...whatever. They are also supposed to be able to easily make use of fonts, and since they can call one up anywhere along the leyline, they are quite the force to be reckoned with. Anyways, important part, the Ice Cavern here used to be a shrine of the water leyline, bad stuff happened but point is, it is still a font. Easy enough, yeah?"

Evan scoffed when Ashie said, 'bad stuff happened' and muttered more to himself than anyone else, "Understatement of century…" Ashie ignored him and press on with her explanation. "The font is why Lord Jabu-Jabu is here, just like how the Great Deku Tree's glade is a font for the Forest Leyline, right? It is part of the reason why his offspring are all sane while all the other Deku plants are all...well monsters. Well the other reason is just a theory and the Great Deku Tree has ignored us when we asked."

[Just a theory?]

Curiosity peaked Link asked the more obvious question, "So what happened to the Ice Cavern? You said it used to be a shrine so what happened?" Evan stiffened before he relaxed with her response. "Sorry, can't tell ya, capeesh?" Link stopped, which forced the others to do the same. Evan glared at Ashie before he turned to Link and answered for her. "Because King Zora forbade ANYONE from speaking of the incident. All you need to know is that it is stable enough."

With that he turned away and Ashie picked back up the conversation. "Anyways it being a focal point should help with learning ice arrows and Nayru's Protection. For some reason Nayru has a special affinity with water, while Din likes fire and Farore likes the forest."

"Nayru's Protection? Isn't it called Nayru's Love?"

This time, Ashie was the one who stopped. Her normally impassive face was shocked, as she looked towards Link it turned to an outright horrified expression. "What's wrong?" She turned quickly and strode away, "Forget it. I misspoke." Puzzled Link hurried after her, as he called out, "What? Look, I'm not even sure where I pulled the name, 'Nayru's Love' from. But-" Ashie interrupted him, "That is what is is called. End of story. Now forget it."

"Hey! So what? You said Nayru's Protection, what's the big dea-" Ashie rounded on him, grabbed him by the front of his jerkin and slammed him into the wall. Caught off guard, Link stared at her brown eyes bored into his. Her voice was so filled with venom he just stared at her in shock. "Drop. It." She released him and continued down the path. He straightened his shirt as he glanced back to Evan, and sent him a silent "What the fuck was that about?"

The Zora shrugged and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past Link. Link sighed, and followed them around the corner to find Ashie before two guards who blocked the path. One of them was having a stare down with Ashie, as Evan sighed and approached the other guard. He lightly commented to her as he passed, "Making friends everywhere I see." He cleared his throat and spoke to the guards. "Has Mikau or Anvy passed this way?"

Link whispered to Ashie, "Why are they guarding this path?" Her glare turned to him, and softened slightly, grateful that he dropped the subject about the magic, before she answered, "They are not keeping people out. They are here to keep that thing in." Answering Evan's question the Zora who glared at Ashie spoke up, "The human passed this way earlier and ordered us to allow the other gill-less in." Evan stiffened and then, much to Link's surprise audibly growled before warning him, "Corvas…"

"What do you have against humans?" Corvas turned his glare to Link, hatred burned in his eyes. "Your people attacked us, killed several of our people, my brother among them. Many others will never fight again, then YOU show up at our doorstep and we are supposed to treat you as 'honored guests'? If it was up to me you would have been left to rot in that cell." Impassively Link shrugged as he brushed off the guards comment and strode past him, as if without a care in the world. "Glad it is not up to you then."

"I have my orders and the integrity to follow them." Evan slammed the hilt of his spear on the ground and roared at the guard, "ENOUGH!" Corvas visibly shrunk back as Evan advanced on him. "Corvas, I know you only replied when questioned but you are pushing the limits of my patience. If you can not restrain yourself before the guests of the Royal Family, then I will have you relieved of duty and confined to the barracks until such a time when you remember your manners!" His voice dropped as he continued, "Have I made myself clear?"

Corvas saluted, and replied, "Yes sir." He kept his gaze forward, and his posture relaxed but everyone was experienced enough to see that it was a facade, and that he was seething internally. Evan sighed, as Ashie strode past him and followed Link into the Ice Cavern. [It would have been easier if he was just a little more insubordinate.]

-x-x-x-x-

Byrne pauses to glance back at the Lake Hylia in the distance. He made good time up the banks of the river. He had a couple of hours till nightfall, at this rate-

His musing was interrupted by a grating voice giving a high pitched laugh, like metal scraped over stone. "What a pathetic showing. Knocked out by those fish-freaks? How embarrassing. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself in shame, or is it to difficult to figure out where to stick the knife."

Byrne growls before he turned to face the figure behind him. Leaning against a tree stood a short man barely reaching three feet tall, clad in maroon pants, a green overcoat with trimming of gold, and his signature twin top hats. Byrne grimly noted the irony that the man before him was also clad in green, as he ignored the fact that he had continued to berate him. His twin top hats began to shake as the man realized he was being ignored. Byrne sneered, "What do you want, Royal Councilor Cole?"

Cole turns and saunters away from Byrne as he continues his tirade. "Out King is very upset with you. Leaving without permission, traveling with unknown persons, and even being defeated oh-so-easily?" Cole gave a menacing grin as he glared over his shoulder at Byrne. "He will not be pleased."

Byrne laughed at the absurdity of assumptions. He advanced on the councilor, who dropped all traces of amusement as Byrne towered over the tiny man. "After my assault being the only one that succeeded? I think not. My little visit confirmed a great many things, as we both know our King despises false reports. All of our captured forces properly ensured no intelligence was leaked. None of the Zoras recognized me as the leader of the attack, and they still show no signs of being aware that Blizzeta's seal is weakening. Of course all of that pales in comparison to what else I discovered."

Cole despising himself for asking, "What other news could possibly be better?" Byrne turned away from the disguised demon and as he walked away he called back, "That, is something that must be reported directly to Lord Ganondorf himself."

-x-x-x-x-

Link focused on the target before him. He drew back the drawstring and waited. The golden gauntlets took away virtually all the challenge of archery. He could still 'feel' the tension in the bow, which let him know that it was stronger than any bow he had ever used. None of the other bows he used since he acquired the gauntlets had any feel of tension. Link started slightly when he realised he distracted himself again. The bow twanged as he fired at the target before he drew another arrow and shot a wind arrow at the target. With the next draw he fired a fire arrow but when he drew back the fourth arrow, there was a slight blue aura around the arrowhead that faded almost instantly.

Link sighed as he let the tension out of the bow and held his hand out before him. Icy mist emitted from his palm as painfully slowly a shard of ice formed and hovered over his palm. He dropped the in the pile next to him as he pulled the arrow from the bow. He spun the arrowhead over his palm and encased it with ice. Satisfied he knocked the arrow, drew back, aimed and-stared.

She stood calmly, arms crossed as she waited for him to notice her. Awfully calm for someone who stood between an archer and his TARGET. Link lost his focus and the ice around the arrow lost its glow. Instead of freezing the target, if he fired it now all it would do is strike like a normal arrow and be a little cold...Well that assumed it even flew correctly. He shook his head and stabbed the arrow into the pile of ice crystals next to him before he bowed and stated, "Greetings again, Princess Ruto. Is there a reason for your….interruption?"

Ruto smirked at him. She knew he had to be formal, but Link managed to still sneak a barb in his comment, and she caught on. However instead of it irritating her it left her amused. Which in turn irritated Link. "Yes. I have some questions for you. And I would imagine that you have some questions of your own."

She slowly walked towards him and waved her hand. Between them a bench made of ice took shape, relatively simple but as Link watched it melted...yet retained its shape. He stood and gawked at the impossibility of it as Ruto walked around and sat. Link stuttered his thoughts outloud, "How...how is it, what?"

Ruto smirked at him, and Link realized that she was showing off. With a fond glance she looked over her bench as she spoke. "It is simple water manipulation. Forming ice first is easier, especially here. From there I forced it to warm up till it melted and am using my power to lock it's shape. Well, mostly lock it, it has a little give still." She shifted in her seat and settled, "So that it is comfortable to sit in."

Her smile dropped and her expression turned serious as she looked at Link. In that moment gone was the young woman who liked being a tomboy, in her place was a princess who was here for answers. "What do you know of the events preceding Ganondorf's rise to power? Specifically the group that opposed him and the other evils that threatened the land?"

"Levio, Anvy, Telvio, Kard, Stalcer, traveled across the land and fought the evils directly." Link answered easily before he continued, "Telma gathered and managed intel. Auru, Ashie, and Rusl visited regions and made contact in their areas of expertise. Shad traveled but spent most of his time in libraries and ruins when he could convince the others to escort him."

"What of Darmani?" Link gave a start. He recalled that name, the goron that saved him from the Dodongo, one of the others shouted that name. [He fought alongside the others?]

"Deppi? Mikau?" Link shook his head. "I...see." She lost her composure momentarily as she slumped in her seat. Link took the chance to ask about them, "Who were they? I mean I know Mikau, and while in Goron City I heard the name Darmani, but I never knew they were associated with the others."

"Deppi is dead. Darmani as well, or so I've been told." Link's eyes went wide. Was he saved by a ghost? "Mikau he...hasn't been the same ever since he returned from the battle with that sorceress." Even if her tone carried the ire she felt, she managed to keep her composure. "Of course, he only visited briefly before he set out again. He scarcely showed up until seven years ago." This time, Link managed to connect the dots. Anvy said that his Zora mask had Mikau's soul. Mikau was different, that could be cause Anvy wore the mask, it wasn't actually Mikau. Then what about the others? Deppi and Darmani, were they also turned into masks? If Anvy had Mikau's, then it was possible that Stalcer has Darmani's. It would explain why the Goron's shouted his name.

"Can you tell me about Sages?" Ruto's eyes narrowed at his question. It was an obvious attempt to change the subject, or was it simply because Link wasn't supposed to know? She coolly replied, "What do you wish to know?"

"Well what is it like to be a Sage?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Pardon?"

Ruto sighed. She gestured around them. "All of this? Was done by the previous Sage. It is a massive barrier. Powered, stored, and sealed, ready for use. Oren," Ruto paused and for a moment, Link thought she was on the verge of tears. "When Hyrule Castle fell, my aunt Oren started to make the barrier as a precaution. We didn't know that Ganondorf knew about the focal points in the Castle."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Hyrule Castle is built upon a place where all six leylines cross. There is a font for each of them, one atop the other. She structured the spell and drew upon the leyline to set aside power to active it at a moment's notice. From that point, he was able to find her and curse her through the leyline. It slowly consumed her mind and body. Each time she came in contact with the leyline the curse grew stronger. She managed to persuade Anvy to allow her to finish the spell, so that we would not be left defenseless. They used Nayru's Protection to seal her away when she lost control and caused all of this."

[Nayru's Protection? Again, it is called that…] Instead of voicing that Link instead commented, "I can't imagine that was a popular idea."

Ruto laughed, a genuine laugh, even if it sounded a little sad. "No, it was not a popular idea at all. My father strictly forbade her from continuing the spell. But she did anyways, so that she could protect our people. Anvy sealed her away in the hopes that the curse caused only a momentary lapse of control, and that when Ganondorf falls she will recover." Her tone clearly showed that she thought otherwise. Unable to hide his curiosity Link asked, "You think otherwise?"

"One truth about the Sages, there can only be one. Once a successor has fully realized their powers, the elder Sage passes from this world. There are gaps. Times when a Sage is missing, normally when the successor is lost or has not realized their potential before their elder passes, but once that happens…"

She shook her head before she asked her next question, "Another topic then, what do you think of your destiny? Being the hero?"

The subject caught Link of guard as so far, no one else had asked him about how he felt on the matter. Well he talked about it with Zelda, but her 'empathic bond' ment she didn't really ask, she just felt it. "To be honest, I hated the idea." Ruto sat forward, clearly she did not expect that answer.

"I found myself wondering if I was just some pawn brought back to life over and over again to fight evil on the whims of the gods. I remember certain things I have no knowledge of, Din's Fire and Nayru's Love for example. Or sword techniques that I've never seen before, I pull off on pure instinct. It left me wondering if I was real, or if I was just a filler until the spirit of the hero kicked in and took over."

Link paused as he looked at the back of his gauntlet that covered his Triforce mark. He smiled briefly as he remembered his talk with Zelda. "Your people's, ah, misunderstanding, left me in a Spirit Refuge of sorts. I met Zelda and we talked things out a bit."

"You met Zelda!? Where is she?" Link was started by Ruto's sudden question but before he could answer she continued, "Wait, no don't tell me. The fewer people who know the better."

"I didn't really meet her, she was in the Spirit Refuge at the same time. I don't actually know where she is." She sat in silence for a while in deep contemplation of everything they talked about. Link clapped his hands which caused Ruto to start. With a smug grin that earned him a glare he asked, "How about a happier subject that will cheer you up, if only because you will be able to pick on me for it?"

Ruto tilted her head in confusion as she waited for him to continue. "Wanna help me learn ice magic?" Her surprise gave way to a small grin. A grin that turned smug as she stood tall. "I get the feeling I am going to enjoy this, a lot more than you will."

* * *

AN:

For those of you who caught it, "I looked away, do it again!" is actually a reference to another fanmade Legend of Zelda Story. Zelda UO - Deku Chapter - Part 2. (Legend of Zelda: Unknown Origins, by Whookos) you can find it on Youtube. It is good, the animation is beautiful but…. Well The 'beta' series started in 2009, and he has since rebooted the series for newer animation in Nov 2012. Episode 2 came out in May 2015, so don't get too attached. I would however recommend to EVERYONE to watch Zelda UO Episode 8 BETA. Also whookos stands for We Have Our Own Kind Of Strange. The more you know.


	12. Chapter 11: Preperations

Chapter 11: Preparations

He leapt over the fallen wall as he continued into the ruins. Once again he found another set of doors with the Hylian crest upon them. Unsure if that was a good sign or a bad one he pushed them open. Sunlight trickled into the room through a hole in the ceiling as the braziers throughout the room flickered to life. The sudden increase in light also alerted the monsters in the room of his presence. The man looked at the back of his left hand, and though it was not visible the blue diamond mark disappeared from beneath the glove.

He pulled a mask from his bag and placed it on his face before he pulled out his bow. The Darknuts and Iron Knuckles stood and approached him. Green light surrounded him, concentrated along the bow as his eyes narrowed and Hawkeye mask zoomed in. The wind arrow slid through the slit of the iron knuckle's armor and the creature tumbled to the ground as the others sprung into action. He leapt into the air and practically soared over their heads as he rapidly fired arrows at them from above. Their attention drawn above them they failed to notice the flashes of green light that placed bombs around their feet. Those not directly slain by the precision shots were further injured by the multiple explosions that went off around them.

As he landed one of the Darknuts threw its sword at him. With a grin the two of them were enveloped in green light as they switched positions. The sword crashed into its owner and he fired an arrow through the rent that was opened in the back of the armor.

The Roc's Cape glowed beneath his cloak as he jumped and soared into the air. The light flickered again as the bow in his hand was replaced with another item. He lashed out with the whip and caught one of the few remaining knights below. A swift tug pulled himself towards the knight. He landed and flicked his wrist as he dashed around the creature, and used the whip to immobilize the monster. Heaving pulled the whip went taunt for a moment before the power bracelets activated. With a powerful pull, he tugged the creature off its feet. The whip swung through the air as he used the wrapped Darknut as an improvised flail. As he smashed the last of the knights with the body of their own ally he waited for the last of them to explode into shadows before he stowed he weapons and moved on.

Levio approached the next set of doors and slotted a key he found elsewhere in the ruins into the lock. He pushed to door open and slipped into the room. In the center of the room before him, on a raised dais was- a mirror. Disappointment washed over him as he yet again failed to find the Master Sword.

He approached the mirror at an angle, as he recalled the last time he approached an enchanted mirror head on. Sure everything worked out in the end but Kard made sure to make their lives a living hell because of that choice. He instead approached the stone tablet near the bottom of the dais. With a sigh as he recognized the ancient Hylian script, he pulled a worn leather journal from his pouch alongside a newer, much less worn journal. He sat before the tablet as he slowly translated what was written on the tablet. The worn journal was written by Telvio, who made copies for each of them if they ever ran across the script. Of course Telvio could read the ancient script without the need of a translation medium but that was neither here nor there. Apparently this object was called the Magic Mirror.

[Yeah, that is real original.]

Its primary enchantment was to be used as...a bane to magic? Levio double checked his translation before he continued with a shrug. It could repel and deflect magic. Huh, kind of like the mirror shield. When he finally got that shield back from Stalcer, he'd have two reflective items. It was said that if Hyrule was currently aligned with one of the parallel worlds that bordered it, the mirror could be used to...breach the walls between worlds to allow passage.

[Huh. That's...a thing.] His stomach growled and briefly Levio wondered if he could use the mirror the get the author to give him lunch. Naw, the mirror couldn't possibly break THAT wall. He stepped up the dais and grabbed the mirror before he headed back to Kokiri Village. Hopefully the next 'unusual spot' Saria sensed within the Lost Woods was the location of the Master Sword. They were running out of time.

-x-x-x-x-

Musical notes echoed around the glade as Saria sat upon rock and played her ocarina. If one was able to focus on that, it was a rather peaceful scene. One that was at complete odds with the chaos the surrounded her. Vines choked brambles, trees crushed bushes, shrubs smothered weeds. All around the clearing plants grew, mutated and moved to strike Saria as a separate plant sprouted, and changed to perfectly counter the first and did so, before the first plant could strike.

Meanwhile, Sheik did not have the luxury of remaining still. The rock she started on had long ago been swallowed by what could only be described as sentient moss. Said moss had continued to pursue her around the clearing despite her best efforts to remove or immobilize it. Suddenly the moss shot upwards as small shrubs sprouted beneath it and forced it upwards. The moss clung to the shrubs but when the shrubs started to twist and grow inwards in a spiral, they dragged the moss closer.

Sheik landed and concentrated, as a Deku flower swiftly sprouted and fired a single nut at Saria. The Kokiri leaned backwards as the nut passed harmlessly before her and sighed to herself as the motion interrupted her song.

" Alright, that's enough. Well done Sheik."

"Thank Nayru!" Sheik dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Saria starts to reverse the forced growth inflicted upon the various plants around them as Sheik rests. Sheik murmured, mostly to herself as Saria worked, "I honestly did not think it would be that difficult."

Saria smiled shyly as she replied, "Well you did challenge a sage in her own element. If you used your other abilities it would have been easier, but that would have defeated the purpose."

"Wha- challenged!? You told me to interrupt your song using only the powers of the Forest!"

"Hm? Is that right?" Sheik glared at the Kokiri who shot the exhausted Sheikah a sly smile, her hand placed on her chin as she pretend to be innocent. Sheik gave up and sat started to sort through her pouch. She paused when she pulled out the Tornado Rod Levio gave to her. "What do you think of their 'all in' strategy?"

"It is stupid."

Sheik gives Saria a deadpan look as the Kokiri sighs. "They are limiting themselves. I get the idea behind it. Challenge enemies while they are weaken and not at 100% so they can defeat stronger enemies when they do go all out-"

"All in."

Saria shot the ninja an irritated look as she continued. "The should be pushing their limits. Going at their best and trying to do more. If one of them dies because they were holding back-" Saria's voice cracked as tears threatened to overwhelm her. "I will NEVER forgive them."

Sheik sighed as she stowed the Tornado Rod and pulled out the other items he passed to her, mostly to ensure that she did not misplace them. "I get the feeling I am going to be used to help distribute the items for their plan. I already have to find Telvio after all this to give him the Tornado rod. I am willing to bet when I visit Darunia and Ruto that Stalcer and Anvy will ask the same thing of me. Oh well, at least when I see Stalcer I can give him this armor."

"Speaking of Darunia, once you feel rested I will show you to the passage from the Lost Woods to the Goron City."

"There is a passage from the Lost Woods directly into the Goron City?" Sheik paused before she looked at Saria and added, "...why didn't you let Link take this short cut?"

Saria huffed offended by the notion that she didn't offer the option to Link. "You need to be a forest mage to use it, or have a forest mage connecting the path. Father normally takes care of it but only recently has recovered enough to be able to maintain it once more."

Sheik tilted her head in confusion at those words. "...Father? You call the Great Deku Tree father?"

Sheik laughed as Saria covered her mouth with her hands and blushed with embarrassment. Sheik stifled her giggles as she asked, "So if he is your father, who is the mother?" Sheik's laughter died as she saw the pained look of sorrow on Saria's face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Titania."

"Pardon?" Saria looks at Sheik as she slowly states. "My mother's name is Titania."

Sheik's eyes go wide as tries to process the revelation. "Wait if Titania is your mother that means..." Her jaw drops unnoticed behind her cowl as she stares at Saria once more. "...Telvio was right. The Great Deku Tree. He is Oberon."

Saria looks at Sheik in surprise before she scoffs at herself. "Of course he would figure it out."

"Not for certain. It was only a theory but...wait." Saria waits as Sheik turns her awed expression towards her once again. "Didn't Titania go missing during the war of the gods back before Hylia disappeared? Saria...how old ARE you?" Saria tried in vain to stifle her chuckles before she gave way to full blown laughter. She tumbled off her rock in a fit of giggles as she gasped out, "Of all the, THAT is what you focus on?"

-x-x-x-x-

Auru trudged up to the gate outside Kakariko. As he approached he pulled off his hood and removed his goggles for the peace of mind of the guards who watched his approach. He drew close to the entrance as the scribe asked, "Name, purpose and duration of-" he was cut off when the guard next to him gasped.

"S-sir Auru! General! Sir!" The scribe gaped at the guard as he stuttered his apologies when Auru chuckled. "I haven't heard that title in a long time lad. I'm just a simple old man now."

"Wait you really are General Auru? The Hylian Knight Commander in charge of the desert garrison? Wasn't that the most well trained of the Hylian Armed divisions?" Auru chuckled. "Son, what do you think happens when you have a company of soldiers stationed near a group of women who only respect martial prowess and skill?"

"I-i-i w-well that is t-to say-"

Auru chuckled and noted the several of the other guards were drawn due to the commotion. "Well to answer your question lad, yes I am Auru. Hylian Knight Commander and General of the Hylian Armed Forces. Retired of course. I am here visiting friends and I would imagine that I will be gone tomorrow eve barring any unforeseen complications." The scribe jotted down the notes and moved aside as the guard stood tall and saluted.

"My father served in the garrison, sir. He retired to Kakariko where I was born and raised. He took up arms in the coup. I remember he always spoke well of you, the best commanding officer he ever served under. It is truly an honor, sir." The edges of his mouth twitch as Auru fights back a grin. He nods in response and passes through the gate. After a short while a voice speaks out from behind him. "Why did you not salute in response?"

"Because, first, Hylian Knights were not part of the army in proper. They were separate and answered directly to the king. King Rhoam broke a few traditions naming me general and placing me in charge of the garrison. Second...well generals aren't supposed to salute lower ranking officers. Only fellow generals, the knights and the king." Impa chuckled as he continued. "Yes, that means that as commander of the Hylian Knights and General of the Hylian Armed forces, the only person I 'had' to salute was the king himself."

Auru strolled through Kakariko as he made his way to the Stock Pot Inn. Unsurprisingly the village was mostly deserted after the recent attack. It left him disappointed but ultimately there was very little they could do to have the people stay. Which in all honesty they really did not want them too. Kakariko would soon become the staging grounds before they moved on Hyrule Castle. Also unsurprisingly was how the bar was packed with most of the people who remained. He shook his head at their attempt to drown their sorrow.

"Auru! It is good to see you!" Auru turned the feminine voice and to his surprise he saw that it was Anju who called out to him from the top of the stairs. Kafei immediately looked over at the sound of his wife's voice but greeted Auru all the same. The old man smiled at the couple, a soldier's life was a difficult one. But when he learned that his actions had directly saved both their lives on separate occasions, helped him feel that it was worth it. They were certainly vocal in their thanks.

"I would love to reminisce, but need to speak with the others. Are they in the back room?" Anju nodded and lead the way as Auru climbed the stairs. Shad was in the middle of an explanation of one of his projects when they walked in. Stalcer immediately noticed them but Rusl and Renardo were to distracted by Shad's explanation. "-effective yes, but without a demonstration or explanation on how they are able to channel the energy, recreation is merely an idea that may or may not be entirely impossible. At this point I BELIEVE it is feasible but I do not KNOW for certain."

Auru laughed as all conversation in the room stopped. "Don't ever change Shad."

"Auru! What are you doing here?"

Auru smiled as he gestured behind him, "We come bearing good news." Impa stood as she emerged from his shadow and startled everyone but Renardo. Impa looked around and smiled slightly. "We bring some of the best news we've had in a long time."

Stalcer rolled his eyes as he gestured, "Out with it then, don't keep us in suspense!"

"Telvio has completed the Prism Staff." Silenced reigned before Shad whispered mostly to himself, "Nayru have mercy, he managed to finish it? How did he solve the distribution of differing energy sources without causing interference that would reduce the-"

Impa quickly interrupted, "We don't know the method used but results are results." Shad leaned back in his chair as he muttered to himself in disappointment, much to the amusement of the others. Renardo spoke up, "I assume that is not the only reason for your arrival?"

The others looked back to Auru as he grinned. "Sheik has started her journey to finalize her Sage training. She should finish as much as she can around the same time Link does. When we find the Master Sword, we can send her to train with Rauru. Until then she'll be following behind Link, visiting Saria, Darunia, and Ruto. So expect her within the next few days." That was also great news. When Telvio sent word that he found the seventh sage and that Impa decided to raise them to protect Zelda, everyone was ecstatic. Now, Sheik was about to finish their training, well as much as she could until they found another entrance to the Sacred Realm.

"Also, Stalcer." The man in question nodded as Auru continued. "Telvio asks you to send the Fire Rod with Sheik when she arrives. He wants to stress that he is not calling all in, but says it'll take a bit of time to integrate the rods into the prism staff. He wants it to be ready before you all decide to call all in." Stalcer agreed as he looked over to Impa. "How long are you two planning on staying? Shad has some questions about the Sheikah tomes and Shadow temple that Impa should be able to help him with."

Auru shook his head as Shad practically leapt to his feet in excitement. "I'm not staying long. I need to pass word to Anvy but decided to come here first as to not disturb Link's training as well as escort our lady Sage here safely." Impa stoically did not react, but Auru could swear she almost rolled her eyes. Shad unable to contain himself started to blurt out questions about his work. "So is it true Sheikah can manifest their magical energy into compact shapes capable of remote detonation on par with standard full grown bomb flowers? I'm working on creating a stone slate with multiple spells etched into a crystal contained within the slate when in my research I came across-" Renardo interrupted Shad when he placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"The hour grows late and our companions have traveled far. Let them eat, and rest. We can continue work and be more prepared for your questions tomorrow."

Shad visibly deflated as he agreed, much to others amusement.

-x-x-x-x-

Byrne approached the grand doors. The various Armos lined the walkway with Beamos in each alcove and Iron Knuckles patrolled the halls. The doors slowly opened on their own as Byrne approached. He crossed the threshold and walked down the thick carpet towards the throne. The doors disrupted the quietly tense atmosphere as they crashed shut behind him. When he reached the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne he knelt and waited. The cold voice rung out, his deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"Rise."

Byrne stood and looked at Ganondorf. Absently Byrne thought about the last time he came to report. Ganondorf tested his patience when he refused to acknowledge Byrne's arrival and left him kneeling for nearly an hour. "Report."

Byrne bowed slightly, "As instructed I ensured that the Zoras were unaware that Blizzeta's seal is slowly decaying. Also the few forces they did capture followed their instructions and either broke out of captivity and fought till they died, or killed themselves. Therefore intervention on my part was unnecessary to ensure their silence. Furthermore none of the Zoras recognized me, or even suspected that I was part of the attack. There is brewing tension between the Zora's and any non-Zora species, most notably Humans and Hylians."

Ganondorf snorted in amusement, fully aware that technically Byrne was neither. He gestured for Byrne to continue.

"I have also found a great many things of interest. First, if I may confirm something?" He waits for Ganondorf to incline his head before asking, "I was told that you fought five warriors here during the coup, correct? And one of them gave his life and stayed behind allowing the others to escape?"

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. That...was something Byrne was not informed of. "Correct."

"I met one of them. Goes by the name of Anvy, and stays in Zora's Domain. Another lives at Lon-Lon Ranch but I don't believe they know they let that slip."

He was impressed but he felt-no, he knew- Byrne had something even more important to say. "After I left on your orders I approached the patrol that I was going to re-direct to harass Kakariko. Before I could reveal myself to give them orders I encountered another fighter in central fields of Hyrule who intervened in an attempt to 'save me'."

They both paused at the irony.

"He out ran a bullbos and could toss them and snap their necks with his bare hands. Evidently the enhanced strength is new to him as he doesn't fully know his limits with it. He grabbed a bow and accidentally broke it almost injuring himself. I suspect he has some relics of sorts that grant him these abilities. He claims to have been raised by a 'Levio' at Lon-Lon ranch and is traveling to meet the other warriors for more training. We fought in a sparring match and I suspect that like me, he held back his full strength. Albeit, not by much." Ganondorf gave a twisted grin and in a mocking manner asked, "Oh? And how did you fare against him?"

Byrne ignored the barb, as he knew if he reacted, it would only end badly for him. "It was ruled a draw. I'm not certain that in a fight to the death I would have came out victorious. He is strong, and skilled, but made a few bad judgment calls in regards to my fighting. But with his continued training and gaining more experience..." Byrne shook his head. Ganondorf contemplated for a moment before he demanded, "His name." Byrne nodded to confirm the king of evil's suspicions, "Link."

Ganondorf's grin turned feral as he started to chuckle. The laughter echoed throughout the space before he quieted. "Shall I organize the remaining forces from the three raids and lead the force against Zora's Domain?"

"No."

Ganondorf's reply shocked Byrne but he wisely held his tongue. "I have a much more...satisfying solution to that problem. One that very well may break this, Anvy. No, I want you to make your way to the Gerudo Desert. Covertly convince the Gerudo to accept my rule once more. If they refuse, unleash the beasts at the Arbiter's Grounds."

Byrne nodded and bowed but awaited his dismissal. To his surprise Ganondorf was not done with him. "For your performance, I shall uphold my part of our bargain." Byrne's head snapped up as he took in the object that appeared before him. It looked like some kind of stone relic, but it's surface seemed to drain the little light that was present in the room.

"This is a Fused Shadow. A relic of an ancient people who failed where I succeeded. The spirits had sealed it away once, but now I grant it to you. Continue to serve me well, and you shall gain the remaining fragments." Byrne reached out without hesitation as the Fused Shadow shattered and sunk into his skin. Blinding pain followed as Byrne dropped to a knee and grit his teeth to keep from crying out. After awhile the pain dulled but did not fully pass. He could feel it's presence, as its power pulsed through him as he stood.

"It is said that the Fused Shadows can not be used by those who are not descendants of its creators, but you have just proven that false. It will try to consume you. Try not to let that happen, after all you won't be as useful if it destroys you."

AN:

Titania and Oberon.

Queen of the Fae and King of ...the forest? Faries? Can't remember. Honestly can't remember if they are British myths or Welsh. Ah, the things you forget as you get older. In any event this obviously is not canon information, just something I wanted to add to help explain certain events later in the story. As to why **redacted** chose to **redacted** , when **redacted** was about to be **redacted** by **redacted**. Oops, no spoilers.

Anyway, yes! Byrne is serves the bad guys, and he just leveled up big time! I have a few ideas what the Fused Shadows will allow him to do, so get ready for shenanigans.


	13. Chapter 12: The Curse of Ice

AN:

The boss battle in this chapter was inspired by the song Moving Mountains by Two Steps From Hell. There will be a few chapters that were similarly inspired by a specific song. For those of you asking, "Wait, several chapters including this one have songs inspiring them...how far ahead is this story planned?" Well the answer to that is…

I'm not gonna answer that on the grounds of, I don't want to.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Curse of Ice

Link sat in the blank whiteness of the Spirit Refuge. Ever since his encounter with Zelda, Link had grown fond of the place. He found that with a bit of meditation he could enter the Spirit Refuge. It was generally easier enter the refuge, then to try to fall asleep and rest normally. Over the past few days he would spend his time in practice while he 'slept', and when he awoke his body was rested and he had managed to train a bit more. However since Anvy gave Link his seal of approval on his ice magic, Link had decided that tonight he would take it easy and simply relax.

He noticed someone approach. Felt would be more accurate than 'saw' or 'heard' them draw closer. With a slight grin, he noted that the princess was right. The empathic bond worked both ways. Zelda was better at it than he was, without a doubt. But right then, he sensed that she didn't want to interrupt his relaxation. "Good evening Princess." She sighed as she commented, "Still so formal."

Link leaned back on the 'ground' that didn't really exist. The whole place confused him. He couldn't see the ground, or anything really, but he could tell that there was a 'fog' that obscured his view. One didn't walk around as much as 'will' themselves to move. The ground was, as far as he could tell, completely level. Yet at the same time was comfortable to lay on. He grinned at the exasperation in her tone as he replied, "Only because you so kindly requested for me to cease and desist, m'lady." She shook her head and, Link rolled over as he stared at her in shock. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No." Was her immediate response. Unable to hide the glee in his voice Link continued, "You totally did! Watch out Princess at this rate, I'll have you speaking informally instead!" She facepalmed as Link burst into laughter at her reaction, the laughter echoed strangely though the area. Link stopped abruptly as he listened. It wasn't an echo, there was some noise that repeated again and again. "Link? What is the matter?"

"I'm...not sure." He shook his head as he listened intently, "Do you hear that?"

Zelda moved before him and with concern evident in her tone she spoke, "No. But remember, we aren't really here. Whatever you are hearing could be from where your actual location. What does it sound like?"

"Ringing...like a bell. Or an alarm." Their eyes widened at the same time as they realized the implication of his words when-

-x-x-x-x-

Link sat up abruptly. Sure enough the sound of an alarm echoed through out his room. In a flurry of motion, Link leapt to his feet and grabbed his weapons. Sword and shield to his back, the quiver strapped below the shield and pouch back to his waist. He stormed over to the door and shoved it open. His breath fogged out before him as he instantly noticed the temperature difference.

Zora's Domain was more temperate than he was used to, but it was nearly freezing right now! The description was especially apt when he noticed the waterways were completely frozen over. The water must have frozen instantly as it clearly displayed swirls and waves along its uneven surface. Clearly unnatural and very, very bad. The sounds of a fight reached his ears and Link broke into a run.

Once again he was thankful that Ruto insisted that he acquire a map after he got hopelessly lost his second day in there. He made quick time to the throne room as the sounds of battle intensified. When he had entered the throne room he spotted several monsters locked in combat with the Zora guards. Icy Keese screeched in the air, bats changed by ice magic for malign purposes. A lone Ice Wizzrobe hovered above the monarch's throne. The monster was a ice mage, a threat that was quickly ended as Link's fire arrow burned through the creature. Freezard statues turned as their frozen breath spread the deathly chill and Chilfos marched forward. While the Freezards were misshapen chunks of sentient ice, Chilfos were almost skeleton like constructs of ice. They wielded their spears with deadly skill with precise throws or two handed strikes.

Link dashed forward and leapt over one of their strikes. As he flipped over the monster's head he killed the monster with a well timed Helm Splitter. He refrained from further magic use as the guards seemed to have the situation mostly in hand. After Link cut his way over to them and in a lull in the battle he called out, "Can someone give me a situation report?" A swift shield bash crushed a keese into the wall next to him as it tried to strike him when one of the Zoras managed to reply.

"We know about a much as you do! The waterways are somehow frozen, monsters appeared everywhere and we are fighting for our lives! We were on our way to the Royal Apartments to check on them when we came across this sorry lot!" Link grimaced as the continued to whittle away at the enemy forces as he came up with a plan on the fly. "Right! Make for the tunnel, the walls are sturdy enough to handle a bomb or two. We'll funnel them, blast them, mop up the stragglers and make for the apartments!"

The Zoras made their way to the tunnel behind the throne as Link brought up the rear. The riskiest part was the Freezards. While slow, the easiest way to deal with them was to dodge their breath attack and smash them from the side. If they allowed them gather and advance, there was no room to dodge. Link grit his teeth against the pain as he danced away from another breath attack that he didn't fully dodge. He rolled a bomb towards the monsters as he called out to the others, "Bombs away!"

The fuse burned but when it rolled in the path of the Freezards' wall of icy breath it sputtered out. A spear flew over Link's shoulder as he leapt to the side in surprise. The spear struck the bomb and detonated it. Link looked over and to his surprise saw Corvas was without his spear. "Sorry to tell you, but I think I missed. Was aiming at you, not your bomb."

Link laughed, and gave him a good natured shove as he walked past. "Are you sure your eyes are ok? I must be the only green thing for miles, I'm kinda hard to miss." Corvas rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the throne room. "Take the others with you but leave me with two of them. We'll play clean up and keep any others from following this path."

Link stopped him his a firm grip on his shoulder, which forced the Zora to turn and look him in the eye. "I will but no suicidal heroism, you hear? If you are getting overwhelmed, send one as a runner and fall back." Corvas hesitated before he nodded gratefully. As Link walked away Corvas called out to him again, "You know, you aren't that bad...for a human."

"Well damn, sucks that I'm a Hylian now doesn't it?" The other Zoras around them chuckled as Link set off in a brisk jog and they fell into step.

-x-x-x-x-

Anvy released his sword and jumped back as the Freezard he stabbed froze itself around the blade. With a sigh he drew another sword from his storage pouch. He blocked a downward strike with the hand that held the blade as his other hand drifted to the pouch once more. Anvy dropped the blade and sidestepped. The Chilfos staggered at the sudden loss of resistance when Anvy produced another sword from his pouch and sliced through the monster's arm and head. He kicked the remains of the creature and raised his arm to ward off an attack. Before his arm a blue crystal appeared and neatly deflected the spear. He dropped his sword as a small flame enveloped his fist. Several icy keese took his pause as a chance to attack and flew right into the dome of fire that erupted from his form. With a swift motion he grabbed Oshus' Sword and the Ordon sword and returned both to his pouch as he advanced with the Noble's Sword in hand. Zora reinforcements enter through one of the caverns, and Anvy determined from the direction that tunnel leads, that the reinforcements came from the throne room.

He flips the sword over as ice grew from the hilt. He tossed it up into the air to catch the makeshift spear by its new hilt and hurled it across the room. The sword-turned-spear punches through a Wizzrobe and Anvy readies the Fighter's Sword.

"Okay, seriously now. How many swords do you have?" A grin breaks out across Anvy's face when he heard Link's question. He spares the hero a glance as he answered, "Oh about 5 or six normal ones."

Link shook his head as he joined the fight. After a few short minutes Anvy spoke up once more. "I actually am not very suited to this kind of battle." Link jumped before a Zora that was about to get skewered and blocked the attack.

"What do you mean?"

"If these were Iron Knuckles, hell even if these were Bokoblins, I would be stealing their weapons and killing them with 'em. Levio wouldn't be much better off either. Stalcer would be shattering them to pieces with the ball and chain or hammer. While Telvio would just throw out Din's Wrath until they all died."

[Din's...Wrath? Is that Din's Fire? It is just like Nayru's Love vs Nayru's Protection...]  
Gauntlets closed over Anvy's hands. He aimed a fist upwards as a clawshot fired and pulled him to the ceiling. The other hand aimed at his sword that he speared the Wizzrobe with. The sword shook loose and flew to his hand as he dropped on unaware Chilfos and cut them down.

He made his way back to Link and ignored his inquisitive glance as he continued to complain. "I'm a fighter! Give me any weapon and I'll figure it out. Give me enemies with weapon I can and WILL use their weapons to kill them. But these guys? I can't use their weapons, and getting close just sucks. Plain and simple."

Japas ran up to them and saluted. "Anvy, Link, we have a handle on the situation here. We've made contact with several pockets of resistance elsewhere and they are converging here." Anvy nodded, and tapped Link on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

Confused as to how Anvy seemed to know where to go and what to do from there Link asked, "Where to?"

"Where else? The Ice Cavern."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Anvy and Link charged through the tunnels. This time they took the alternate path to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Grotto. This path was mainly reserved for the royal family so that Jabu-Jabu's caretaker had easy access, but allowed the guards to maintain the security of the royals. As they approach the exit and Anvy warns Link before he stepped out of the tunnel, "Be prepared." Link quickly followed and was shocked by the alien scene before him.

The grotto is frozen. The water looks as if it was blasted back away from Jabu-Jabu and frozen in place forming a large wall of ice that took a spherical shape around the edges of the grotto. Atop the altar was an army of frozen monsters advanced on the injured guardian deity. Around the altar is a protective dome of water that blocked the thrown projectiles and ranged attacks from the monsters. A squad of Zoras within the dome lead by Ashie manage to hold the monsters back.

Anvy grabbed ahold of Link's shirt and teleported them next to Ashie.

"REPORT!"

As Anvy shouted he removes his gauntlets and approached Jabu-Jabu. One of the Zoras quickly start to ramble. Apparently Ruto went to perform her daily prayer ritual when she noticed that the leyline was 'louder' than usual. She then sent them back to warn her father and to find Anvy. Before they could leave Blizzeta broke through the seal and accessed the leyline to spawn the icy hoard of monsters and freeze Zora's Domain. Ruto dismissed the font, which cut Blizzeta's connection to the leyline and prevented a complete freeze of Zora's Domain. Link interrupted to ask, "What of Ruto? Is she alright?"

Ashie answered quickly as Link watched Anvy produce some kind of orb of light between his hands. "She should be fine, no problem. Even without the font, the altar within the shrine has powerful barriers and protection magic built in. From there suppressing Oren shouldn't be too difficult, yeah?"

"Wait, suppressing Oren? What about Blizzeta?"

Ashie stopped and stared at Link. "Oren was turned into Blizzeta. We went over this, yeah?"

Link was stunned. [I thought Ganondorf's curse forced Oren's magic out of control and that formed Blizzeta. Or that Oren was forced to create the monster! But to be turned into a monster that was now destroying her home and family…]

"ENOUGH CHATTER! Link! Go to the ice cavern, kill Blizzeta."

Link's eyes went wide as he tried to protest. "With the seal broken, even that slim hope of saving Oren is lost. There is no way for us to restore her anymore. If we want to save the people who are still alive, we need to remove the monsters at the source. These monsters are made from pure magic. If Ruto wasn't distracted by keeping Blizzeta from killing all of us, she could easily dismantle them. From the focusing amplification effect of the shrine, she wouldn't even have to use the leyline."

He takes one last look around at everyone. Anvy, as he tries to heal Lord Jabu-Jabu. Ashie, as she directs the Zora fighters. The Zora themselves, battered though not yet defeated. The countless other Zora throughout Zora's Domain. If he wanted to save them...Blizzeta needed to be destroyed. With a flash of green light, Link vanished and reappeared in tunnel that lead to the depths of the Ice Cavern. The temperature in the tunnel had dropped to an even lower degree. He steeled his nerves and stepped forward.

-x-x-Moving Mountains-x-x-

As Link advanced there was this feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. No, dread not the correct word for it. It was more of a sense of _wrongness_. With each step the feeling intensified, and Link couldn't shake the thought that although it felt wrong at the same time it somehow felt...familiar. He pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind as he advanced. The tunnel came to an abrupt end as he found himself in the room he trained in for the past few days.

[...Nothing out of the ordinary.] He always cleaned up before he left and melted the pile of ice crystals he made. The first time he melted the pile he learned that the ice placed in this room was of made of magic of a magnitude much greater than he could create, let alone destroy. He stepped into the room and the felt his unease spike as something took notice of him.

Pain.

Agonizing pain.

Link dropped to his knees as the pain washed over him. The back of his left hand shined and continued to brighten, as the emblem of the Triforce became visible even through his gauntlet. Something had caused the Triforce to react, and frankly, it hurt like a bitch. From the center of the room the giant pillar of ice descended, flanked by six smaller pillars. It looked to be carved, or at least intricately shaped in a decorative fashion. As it spun slowly Link saw a Zoran woman trapped within. Oren, no Blizzeta.

Link could sense what happened, Ganondorf used the Triforce to corrupt her, force her to change with a specific purpose against her will. His piece of the Triforce reacted in response in a kind of resonance. The golden glow started to spread as it encased his hand and sword. He suddenly had a flashback, as if the Triforce tried to remind him that this was not the first time he used it. In the battle at Kokiri Village, albeit only briefly. Then again in Kakariko, to save Eagus.

As if it decided that Link's current state was one of weakness, Blizzeta sent a single pillar of ice towards him to crush him. Reactively Link swung and realized that all his relics were activated in perfect sync. The weight, strength, and speed of the swing were all boosted far beyond what he was normally capable of. His sword deflected the pillar back at Blizzeta and it crashed into the monster. Sent across the room from the collision, Blizzeta crashed into the wall and let out a screech as it sent the pillars that remained after him.

He unsteadily rose to his feet, his arm felt like it was on pins and needles but he pushed forward and slashed at the pillars. One after another, they rebounded and shattered against the walls. Again Link fell to his knees as he grimaced in pain. His arm was beyond pins and needles now. It felt like he pulled a muscle, or worse all of them. Blizzeta let out a shriek as spears of ice took form in the air. They slowly spun as the grew in size, and Link's shield disappeared in a flash of green as flames enveloped his hand.

[Din's Wrath…]

Flames erupt from his body, and formed a large protective dome around him. The flames caused the spears to evaporate, and Link stood. He stepped forward and each slow, deliberate step carved craters into the ground. His sword vanished and in its place his bow appeared. The flames from Din's Wrath continue to rage and trapped Blizzeta in place.

The Sacred Bow took on a red aura as an arrow appeared in his hand. Link drew the arrow back as the red aura spread to the arrow. Sparks and wisps of flames danced off the bow, as the arrow slowly disintegrated.

Left in its place were the flames of another Din's Wrath, bound in the shape of the arrow. The flames intensified in heat and brightness as the flames took on the golden hue. Just as the light grew to a intensity that nearly blinded him, Link let it fly.

The fire arrow burned through the air, and crashed into Blizzeta, and engulfed the monster in an intense inferno that seemed to pull the very air inwards before it ended.

Link panted for air. The Triforce's aura had started to fade, and left him exhausted. Even in his exhausted state he was able to realize what he just did. [Using Farore's Wind to teleport items around? Turning Din's Fire, no Din's Wrath into an arrow?] He approached the chest that was against the wall where the inferno consumed Blizzeta.

He went to reach for the chest and winced in pain. His arm felt like he almost tore it off. He raised his other hand and tried to teleport one of the potions from his bag to his hand. It appeared in a flash of green light as his consciousness swam, and dark spots danced across his vision.

"Easy, easy there."

Someone was next to him. Befuddled Link tried to struggle weakly as they helped hold him up and helped him take the potion. The pain faded to a dull ache and his vision clears as Ruto's face came into focus.

"Ah, Princess? What are you doing here?"

Ruto rolled her eyes, "I was in the Water Shrine, deeper in the cavern. Something, or should I say someONE, distracted Blizzeta. So I took the chance to destroy the monsters in Zora's Domain. When I finished I sensed the monster was destroyed."

She gestured to the chest as Link opened it. "Where did that come from?"

With a tired chuckle he says, "Apparently, when Ganondorf killed Kard. He decided that his stuff wasn't worth using and...I don't know, embeded it? Into some of the monsters he created."

He pulled a gold colored disk out of the chest. "Um...what is this?"

Ruto looks at it and replies, "It is a medallion."

Slowly Link turns and give Ruto a look that clearly states, 'Well no shit.' With a huff, she rolls her eyes and continues, "I don't know which one it is! Mikaku said that they found a few while they traveled across Hyrule. I'm tired, hungry and I'm sorry that I can't remember which specific one that one is!"

Link rolls his eyes and asks, "So is everything back to normal?"

"No! I'm going to have to come back here for the next few days to thaw out Zora's Domain. I _could_ do it all in one go but if I don't warm up the water before letting it flow downstream it will damage the wildlife downstream."

With a sigh Link throws an arm across her shoulder, which caused her to stiffen in surprise. "Whelp. I still feel like shit. So princess, can you escort me back?"

She snorts out a quick laugh as she asks, "What kind of hero needs an escort from a princess?"

"What kind of princess snorts when she laughs?"

 ***SLAP***

* * *

AN: Hehehe, sorry Link but you had that one coming.

While not a direct quote the, "it felt like he pulled a muscle, or worse all of them." Is from of Mass Effect when Joker says, "Ungh...I think I broke a rib. *groan* All of them."


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

AN:

If you wanna hear the music that set the mood for the first part of this chapter, go to YouTube and search:

Laruto's Lament

I do have the links to both the video and the Newgrounds account they originally posted it on but...well... doesn't like links.

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath

Link quietly stood at attention next to Ashie. The solemn chorus reverberated through the air backed by a pipe organ, but even then it couldn't drown out the cries of misery. All around them Zoras were in various states of grief. Many had fallen to the ground in tears, their cries were barely drowned out by the requiem. A couple of Zoras had to be escorted out by disheartened guards when their tempers frayed and snapped. All of them tried to remain composed as they attended the funeral to pay their respects.

Dozens of their people, guards and civilians alike, lost their lives in the surprise attack. But what hit them all the hardest wasn't just the loss of their loved ones. Nor was it the fact that Oren, the beloved previous Maiden of Water was finally officially declared dead. It was the loss of their Guardian Deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Anvy nearly killed himself when he tried to heal the fatally injured deity. After the attack, when Link talked with Ashie about how he used the different methods of Farore's Wind and Din's Fire, she came clean.

"We decided it was too risky to teach you the full spells from the start. Farore's Gale, Din's Fury, Nayru's Protection, and Hylia's Grace. Originally they only knew the first three spells in they ways that you were taught. Simple, yet powerful. Teleporting yourself, dome of fire, and protective crystal right? Telvio discovered murals in some ruin that depicted Light magic and managed to re-discover the healing magic: Hylia's Grace. Shad says it's been lost for centuries...or was it a millennium?"

"Anyways Telvio, being the more magically inclined member of their little group, continued his research and discovered that they were only using watered down versions of the original spells. Farore's Gale can be used to teleport anything, anywhere. Items to yourself, away from yourself, people away from yourself, teleporting yourself places, and so on. Nayru's Protection can be used to create a seal, something that each of them did to themselves."

"Yeah, think about that. Levio raised ya, and you've never seen what he is fully capable of. The reason I bring it up is because Anvy released his seal, poured everything he had into trying to heal Jabu-Jabu. At some point he told Anvy to stop but I can't understand the guy, luckily the Zoras did. Jabu-Jabu ordered them to stop Anvy, because he wasn't going to stop on his own."

When Blizzeta broke free, its first act created the army of monsters that started to attack Lord Jabu-Jabu. Caught unprepared, they managed severely injured him. Blizzeta then started to freeze the waterway before Ruto managed to cut off the font. Unable to use the Leyline, Blizzeta sent the monsters through the ice to attack various locations to distract the Zoras, and sent the rest of them to kill the deity.

The 'official' story was when 'Mikaku' saw the waterways get frozen he rang the alarm himself. He then made his way around Zora's Domain and saved those he came across. At the same time, when 'Anvy' heard the alarm he headed straight for the throne room, fought his way to the Royal chambers, to ensure their safety before he made his way to Lord Jabu-Jabu.

King Zora was furious. When Anvy made his report to the royals, he was almost immediately banished from Zora's Domain. If the guards who heard the deity's last words hadn't spoken up, that may have very well been the result.

The funeral seemed to have come to a close. Link wasn't sure, as his spot was in the back of the grotto, and he couldn't clearly hear the speeches. But the music had stopped and most of the Zoras seemed to have given in and broken down into tears.

[...I never took the chance to thank him for the Zora's Tunic…] Link sighed, and watched as Mikaku approached him. "Link…"

Mikaku cleared his throat and looked around him before he continued. "I hate to send you off like this, but the situation here...is not great. Go to the Desert Colossus. Telvio is there, and is ready to finish your training." He looked at Ashie and sighed. "This is not a good time for Humans and Hylians to be in Zora's Domain. I know Anvy's been holed up in his room since his...failure."

Ashie's eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped towards Mikaku, but before she could say anything in rebuttal, he turned and addressed her directly. "I need you to talk to him and tell him that you are going to collect his sword from Stalcer."

Ashie froze up. The blood drained from her already pale face as Link watched, "Wait what? Whats wrong?"

She ignored Link as she she stared down the Zora before her. After several tense moments she managed to ask, "You are serious, aren't you?"

Mikaku hesitated before he nodded. "Yes. The end is approaching. We ALL need to be ready, and if we wait any longer...we may not have time to 'officially' call the start of the strategy."

[Strategy? What strategy? Wait...he has another freakin' sword!? And why the hell is Stalcer holding on to it?] A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts as he looked at Ashie. She inclined her head slightly and simply said, "Bye."

She turned and walked away. Link stared at her for a moment before, "...Okay, somehow that is just like her, and I am shocked that I did not see that coming." Mikaku chuckled sadly and patted the young fighter on the shoulder as he too walked past Link.

"You need to get going as well."

"I will just…listen. You did everything you could."

"...and it still wasn't enough." Link's face fell as he took one last look around. Silently he grit his teeth, as he swore a silent promise to the people around him before he turned and left. [Ganondorf WILL pay for this.]

-x-x-x-x-

Mikaku entered the training field. He hadn't been here since Link and Byrne's little duel. He scowled at the memory. The man used magic; and not just wind magic but shadow magic as well. Impa was quick to warn Telvio of the dangers of shadow magic, and yet out of the blue Byrne appears. A powerful fighter, trained in various magics, and just so 'happened' to run into Link. It was convenient, too much so.

[Yes, we prepared for his journey. Enough danger so he could grow, yet safe enough were we would not have to worry about him dying. It seemed to be working but this Byrne...where did he come from? Fighters like that aren't easy to find, and stand out. We should have heard of him or, at the very least, heard rumors of his existence. ]

Thankfully he knew Ashie would stop by his room like he requested. She would find his letter addressed to Shad and hopefully between Shad and Telma someone will have heard of him. [Good or bad news it does not matter. The fact that he has hidden his actions from us is more dangerous at this point.]

His thought process was interrupted as voice softly called out, "I finally found you…"

From the soft spoken tone, he couldn't place the voice. He turned and to his shock Princess Ruto stood before him. "Ru-er, Princess! What are you-"

"I love you, Mikaku. I don't care how difficult it will be, or how long I have to wait. But, I need you to know that." She spoke calmly, and her gaze never wavered as she stared into Mikaku's eyes.

"Princess! I cannot-"

"I know. You can't accept my feelings at this time." She smiled, and her tone took on the slightly arrogant hint that he was so used to as she continued, "After all, Anvy is spoken for and I don't think Ashie will appreciate us borrowing his body."

"-!" He froze. His thought process raced ahead as his body struggled to keep up. [I'm exposed? My position is already tenuous at best with Lord Jabu-Jabu's demise. With this, exile is the least of my worries.]

"You know that I'm…" He paused as he cast his gaze about the room. With the Hero's Charm, he could sense nearby life. Useful when in a fight, it let him know the literal amount of life left in his foe. Right now it told him they were alone so, "...Anvy?"

"Of course I know!" Ruto stepped forward and jabbed him on the forehead. His gaze returned to her troubled expression as she continued. "I knew when you returned from Mount Snowpeak that something was wrong. It wasn't until the fall of Hyrule Castle when you and Anvy 'both' returned that I figured out something happened to you. And now, Anvy carries your soul."

He looked away. It hurt to think of those times. Even now, years after the fact. They were powerless then, and they were still powerless now. "...He was dying. An old acquaintance taught us, 'The Song of Healing', and he asked up to play it for him."

He scoffed. The anger and bitterness was etched into his face. "He knew, that the song wouldn't save him. We already lost Darmani and Deppi. He KNEW what it would do to him, yet he asked it of us so he could continue to lend us his strength. It turned their bodies into masks and sealed their souls inside. His memories are there but...he is not. No voice, no presence. In the end it is still just me."

"I don't believe that. Not for a second." His head snapped up as tears dripped from his face. [When did I start crying?] He swiftly wipes his face as she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "He is there and like I said, I don't care how long I have to wait. I will find a way to restore him. I just wanted him to know I haven't given up on him."

She let go of him and leaned back slightly. With a sigh he gave her a broken smile as he asked, "...Losing Lord Jabu-Jabu has put things in perspective, huh?"

"It is not just that. Sheik is growing stronger. I can sense her on Death Mountain, even now. She'll be arriving soon, and when she does, I need your help leaving."

"WHAT!?"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. [Oh fucking hell no. I know that pose. She would even argue with a goddess when she gets like this!]

"To train Sheik as a Sage, without anyone learning of what we are doing, we will need privacy. Do you really think, after recent events they'll allow me to go alone anywhere? Not to mention, Sheik is a Sheikah. If humans and hylians will have it bad…how poorly do you think they'll treat her?" He groaned as she raised one damn good point after another. "It would be best to leave Zora's Domain for a time and train her elsewhere, no?"

"Are you insane!? You want two Sages to just, waltz out of one of the few well defended places left in Hyrule?"

Ruto's eye sharpened as she snapped back, "So well defended we were just attacked twice in the same week and lost our guardian deity to a corrupted member of our own race?" She pauses as the point hits home and stunned him into silence. Satisfied that her point was proven she continued with her final point.

"Besides as long as you join us it is not like we will be traveling unprotected!"

Anvy groans miserably as he knew this was one argument he would not win.

-x-x-x-x-

With a violent gesture Stalcer yelled, "Oi! You idiots be careful with that!"

"Sorry boss!"

"Yes sir!"

"S-sorry…"

"Oi, Stalcer! You picking on my workers again?" The red-clad man turned and glared at Mutoh as he snapped out, "I'm sorry, did you want them to be JUGGLING, when they should be working? And furthermore, do you want them to be juggling satchels of bomb flower seeds?"

Mutoh watched as the workers all looked aghast at the bags in their hands. Mutoh glared at them before he huffed and conceded, "...You may have a point. Very well. If they kill us all you have my permission to torment them for all eternity in any fashion available to you in that state."

Stlacer slowly turned to the workers. Even though his face was covered, they could feel the evil smile he wore as he started to softly chuckle under his breath. They hurried on their way to deliver the seeds. Stalcer sighed as he stomped on the metal plate beneath his feet. Mutoh folded the slabs of solid flesh he called his arms before his chest as he mused at Stalcer's action.

"It is solid. No matter how many times you stomp on it. Goron quality, and assembled to my design specifications? It'll hold." The walls of Kakariko town that Link saw when he visited were long gone. Torn down and replaced with metal fortifications embedded into the rocky ground. The gorons even helped build an underground retreat bunker under the Stock Pot Inn's cellar. Not to mention the various other bunkers for storing bomb flowers. Once they get the fields finished, they'd have the means to store the volatile plants. Several ballista were already assembled and Auru thankfully gave them some pointers on how to train the militia.

"If they come back, we'll be ready for em!" Mutoh declared, pride evident in his tone. He was completely assured of their work and had full confidence in their defences.

"WHEN they come back, it won't be with a rag-tag group of monsters. It'll be an army."

Mutoh paled slightly as he turned back to Stalcer. "And what makes you so certain?"

"We are boxed in. There are 3 entrances to the town. One to Hyrule field, where they are most likely to come from and will block that path. The second leads up to Death Mountain, which is effectively a dead end and a death sentence for the citizens if we try to evacuate them up that path. The last path leads to the boxed off canyon that the holds the graveyard and Shadow temple. If an army sits in Hyrule field we have nowhere to run. Not to mention no supplies, Gorons are fundamentally different from us, we can't eat rocks, so we can't rely upon them for supplies. Even if we place all our defences towards Hyrule field, well monsters already came pouring out of Death Mountain and the Shadow Temple once. Who is to say it can't happen again?"

Stalcer sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a spell he gave another sigh and continued, "Shad is grilling Impa for information. Ideally the Shadow Temple is out of the picture but no guarantee. He also somehow managed to find the time to prototype his magic slate. Renardo says the field medics are trained, they just need to be put through some combat scenarios to learn to ignore the battle and deal with stress. Darunia has provided a LOT more support than we anticipated. Both with the construction and raw materials as well as with the overall manual labor. Rusl, Eagus and I have been working to get the militia up to snuff. But in the end we are still lacking manpower. Best case scenario, this ends up being the HQ or fallback location. If this is our staging grounds for taking back Hyrule-"

"Taking bac-TAKING BACK HYRULE!?" Mutoh shouted in shock. Stalcer glared at the nearby people who stopped at the shout as they hurried back to work. With a sharp turn, Stalcer leveled his gaze at Mutoh as he calmly replied, "Of course. That has been the plan from the very beginning."

With an immediate retort Mutoh snapped in reply, "Since when!?"

"Since Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. I just hope we are able to marshal our forces before he decides we are actually a threat."

"What forces!?"

Stalcer grins. "Why all of them, of course."

-x-x-x-x-

Far to the east of Kakariko, past Hyrule field and to the north of the Zora's Domain lay a vast desert. Deep in the desert, was an enormous statue, built by Gerudo as homage to the Goddess of Sand. This statue, was know as the Desert Colossus. Few knew that this structure also doubled as the Spirit Temple. Within the structure, a man stood near a window as he gazed out over the starlit sands.

Behind him, Noboru stretched slowly before she sighed. "I miss that vai already. I know that I said there isn't anything left for me to teach her...but do you really think Sheik is ready?"

Telvio didn't answer. He picked up a staff that rested against the stool nearby. He sat and inspected the empty gem slots, lost in thought.

Noboru made a disappointed noise as she pouted. "I swear ever since you finished making that stupid thing, you fondle IT more than ME!"

Telvio turned to her with a grin as he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should say that after you get dressed. Otherwise it's hard to-"

Playfully she cut him off, "Oooh, it's hard already? But we just finished!" She laughed at the face he made as he actually stopped to consider her worlds. With a sly smirk she continued, "I'm just letting you enjoy the view for a little bit longer before you send me off to do your dirty work."

He looked back out over the desert as he commented offhandedly, "Back to what you said earlier. Your favorite pupil should be coming around soon."

"Sheik is coming back?"

"She has been able to use all her sage powers for well over a year now. Her little journey right now is mainly to get pointers on how to best use each element. The additional experience will also help temper her spirit and strengthen her resolve. The fact that it gives her a chance to build a stronger rapport with the other sages is just a bonus."

Naboru got up from the bed and let the sheets drop as she collected her scattered clothing. "Well then I guess it is time I go to the fortress and wait for your pupil to show up."

Telvio hesitated as he recalled the last pupil they cared for. Quickly he warned her, "Don't damage this one! Impa still gives me grief about how painful it was for her to explain to Sheik where babies come from!"

Naboru covers her mouth with her hand to hide her grin as she tries to downplay it. "It wasn't THAT bad…."

He fully turned on the stool to face Naboru as he deadpanned, "It was her first week staying with us."

"I'll have you know, it was incredibly difficult keeping my hands off you for that long."

With a smirk he looked back out over the desert. After a moment he sighed and watched the stars for a spell. He felt arms wrap around him from behind. He couldn't help but grin as he felt her press her naked form against his bare back. They stayed like that for several moment before she murmured, "You should get dressed too."

"Yeah…"

Naboru pulled away slightly and turned his head to face her. "You alright?"

Telvio nodded as he reached up and pulled her close for a kiss. After they broke apart he answered slowly. "Yeah. I'm just...ready for all of this to be over. For us to have a chance to enjoy peace and quiet."

A snort broke out behind him as he felt her body shake with suppressed laughter. "I give you a month. Just one month, before you go completely stir crazy and drag me off to some lost goddess forsaken ruin, investigating some forgotten civilization and their artifacts."

Indignant he objected, "I would never-" She covered his mouth and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. After a few moments he conceded and looked away as he muttered, "Fine. But we both know you would love every moment of it."

Naboru laughed and with a wide grin she stated, "Oh I never denied that!" There was a moment of silence between them before they both broke out into hysterical laughter. After a while Naboru sighed as she wiped the edge of her eyes with a grin. "Remember when we found the small Oocca ruin? You recorded everything you could complete with sketches and everything. Then, when we were discussing it back at Lon-Lon Ranch…"

"Shad actually dropped to his knees before us, begging us for a copy of our notes and to take him there at a later time. Kard was furious that it had been so easy to get Shad to prostrate himself and beg. Kard SWORE that the next member of the resistance would bow before him, otherwise he would retire from fighting and become a bard." A fond smile crossed his face as he remembered the better times. Hopefully they would be able to enjoys times like that in the near future.


	15. Chapter 14: Answers in the Desert

Chapter 14: Answers in the Desert

Telvio stared intently at the horizon. Noboru was close to the Desert Colossus, and she wasn't alone. One of the many magical wards and traps set in the Desert Colossus alerted him of their approach. He hadn't expected her to run into Link so quickly.

[Well...That is assuming it IS Link she is bringing here. But considering that is who she left to find, it is unlikely it is anyone else.]

He struck the Prism Staff on the ground before him. The yellow jewel upon the staff glowed as he regarded that sandstorm that approached his location. The storm was strange. It was out of season, appeared overnight, and moved very slowly. Each of those facts hinted that that storm wasn't natural. He knew the Arbiter's Grounds lay in that direction, and he knew what was sealed there. The thought brought a smile to his lips and he scoffed.

[What is sealed there? Locations like that have been renovated and re-used countless times. There is probably many things sealed there. Things we have no idea even exist.]

The jewel shined brighter as he manipulated the sands around him. Several years of research culminated in the Prism Staff. With the focus jewel taken from the Sand Rod embedded into the staff, it granted the same abilities that the Rod did. Noboru said that it seemed to actually be more potent than the Sand Rod had been but Telvio wasn't as certain. The main purpose of the staff would shine once the others delivered to him the Wind, Ice and Fire rods. The staff would have the jewels of each integrated and allow seamless usage of all of them.

He focused his magic through the staff to boost its effect. He sent a slow yet incredibly powerful shock wave through the sand, and directed it to the sandstorm. It wouldn't be the first time he stopped a sandstorm, he caused a few himself as well. But if they needed to check on the Arbiter's Grounds within the next few days, the storm would get in the way. Naboru and her guest should be there shortly.

-x-x-x-x-

Naboru walked ahead of Link with a superior smirk on her face. Link walked behind her in a mixed state of exasperation and defeat. When Telvio entered the room, he took one look at Link and deadpanned, "Dear. What did I ask of you, just yesterday? Please don't break this one."

Link looked up at Noboru as she objected, "Hey! It's not my fault! He just doesn't know how to handle impressed Gerudo vai." Both men groaned as Link covered his face. "He challenged the gate guards-"

Link immediately objected, "They attacked me!"

Undeterred Noboru continued, "-then he entered the fortress unpermitted-

"They dragged me inside!"

"-challenged the best of our warriors-"

"They said if wanted to leave I had to clear their trials!"

"And set the records for archery, horseback archery, melee combat course, and shortest time to clear the maze."

"..." Link didn't respond as he briefly considered that he could have held back. After all he didn't HAVE try to beat every record. He could have settled for simply a passing score.

Telvio watched Link and suppressed a smile. "I take it they wanted to show you how impressed they were."

Link groaned and stared at the ceiling. "Farore save me, I just wanted to clear the trails and leave. I didn't know it would make them want to marry me!"

Noboru snickered as she patted Link on the shoulder, "Oh don't worry Link. They didn't want to marry you. They just wanted to get you out of your clothes and ravish your body. All. Night. Long."

Telvio immediately chastised her. "Noboru! Don't damage this one!"

She instantly replied with, "I'm not apologizing." She snickered again as Link's face went bright red. Link turned turned face Telvio to complain when he froze.

"Wha-? What. The. Hell?"

He stared at Telvio in shock. He had the exact same face as Anvy and Levio.

"Ah yes. It is about time we answered some questions for you." Naboru grinned as she disappeared into one of the back rooms. Telvio gestured for Link to take a seat. "For starters, let me tell you who each of us are."

"Each of us?" Link sat on one of the chairs and watched Telvio closely. He thought of it when he saw Anvy, but to see someone with the exact same face as someone he knew? It was creepy. Now there was a third one?

"Originally, our name was Link."

Link's jaw dropped, as he stared at the violet clad man before him. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"Don't be too surprised. It is not exactly a rare name. Uncommon yes, but not one of a kind. In any event 'we' were a hylian knight. About, hm, nine years ago, Hyrule was visited by a sorceress. She arrived and claimed she wanted to explore the land of the gods for lost magics and such. Which actually was true, she just intended to turn it against Hyrule. Roughly a year later when a sealed wind mage known as Vatti was unleashed, 'we' were officially sent to investigate."

"I'm a little lost. You keep saying 'we' but then speak as if there was only one of you. What-"

"I'm about to get to that. To fight Vatti, 'we' sought out a sacred blade. Known as 'The Four Sword'. "

Link's eyes went wide as it clicked. "For the one who ended with an 'olive' green tunic, Levio. For the one who ended up with the 'navy' blue, Anvy. The one in 'scarlet' red, Stalcer. Then myself with the 'violet' tunic, Telvio."

"Anagrams...wait. So Mikaku is a Zora, Darmani was a Goron, who were Deppi and Kard?"

Telvio's eyes widened as he asked, "Where did you…?"

"I sort of ran into Darmani, he saved me on Death Mountain, though now I am fairly certain it was Stalcer and a Goron Mask. Anvy showed me that he was Mikaku, because King Zora didn't really care for Anvy. Ruto mentioned Deppi's name, and I was told Kard died when you guys faced off against Ganondorf. So who were Deppi and Kard?"

"Deppi was a deku shrub. A warrior of his people, believe or not. He was an accomplished Forest Mage, and quite the fighter. As for Kard...well that is another anagram."

Link blinked in surprise [Another anagram? So...Dark?] Out loud he asked, "But wait, wouldn't that make five of you?"

"Kard is a shadow copy of us. He was made using a cursed mirror. Cia triggered the mirror, and when we found it activated. The mirror shattered and Kard was were it once stood. He tried to kill us, many times, as we tried to take down Vatti and Cia."

His jaw dropped, "Wait then why would he join you. Why would you LET him join you?"

Telvio shrugged, "We needed the help. We defeated Cia and Kard stopped fighting. Stalcer almost killed him when he suggested joining us. However, we still needed to kill Vatti and with all the random things that Cia unearthed and activated, we didn't have time to be picky."

Link grumbled to himself, but otherwise stayed silent as Telvio continued. "It was around that time, Noboru discovered a tablet depicting magic similar to what we knew and used."

"Farore's Gale, Din's Fury, Nayru's Protection, and Hylia's Grace?"

This time it was Telvio's jaw that dropped. He then facepalmed and asked, "Of course someone spilled the beans. Well to what degree have you used each one?"

Link shrugged. "No idea. I only really know the names because of the slip ups. According to Ashie, teleporting things around me is advanced Farore's Gale. I've done that much, but I don't know too much about the others."

The older man sighed as he explained. "Farore's Gale can also be used to teleport things away from you. Just be careful you don't teleport anything inside of anything else. The spell will automatically displace the teleported object but it has a hell of a backlash if you do that. Teleporting other people takes much more energy then just teleporting yourself, but it is possible. Din's Wrath does not have to be composed of fire. It is not easy but it is possible to use another element if you are familiar with it. Even more difficult, is projecting Din's Fury."

"Um…"

Telvio rolls his eyes, "Throwing it so it explodes far away from yourself. Not necessary because the spell can not harm you, but makes it more versatile."

"Got it."

"Nayru's Protection can be projected as well, but the true challenge is using it as a containment seal."

Link nodded, "According to Anvy, each of you have sealed yourself for some reason, as well as used it to create the seal that held Oren at bay."

Telvio winced. "He told you about Oren?"

He couldn't meet the other man's eyes as he apologized, "I'm...sorry. The seal failed, I had to-"

"I see." A painful silence stretched between them as Telvio's grip tightened on the Prism Staff. "Another life Ganondorf is responsible destroying." He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, in a visible effort to calm himself. "In any event, I need to teach you Hylia's Grace and Light arrows. I'll need to see your tunic and boots as well, to pass along the 'Magic' Tunic and the Hover Boots."

"Explanation on each please?" He asked with a slight sigh.

"Hylia's Grace is healing magic. It is tough to heal specific areas, but possible. Out of all of us, I'm the only one who can use it to repair broken objects. However if the broken item was enchanted, blessed or anything like that, I can not restore the enchantment to it. The 'Magic' Tunic is a special blessing that enhances the durability of cloth. Essentially some old time mages wanted their robes to be as protective as full plate mail and came up with it. Lastly the Hover Boots. A pain in the ass to learn how to use, but once you do…The hover boots can be used to make 'platforms' in mid air."

"...what?"

"They make semi-transparent airborne platforms for you to step on or jump off of. It can only make three, and somehow charges while in contact with the ground. It was one of the relics I wanted to try to figure out, but the Prism Staff took priority."

"The Prism Staff?"

Telvio grinned as he tossed the staff from hand to hand. "Sorry kid, this one is mine."

At that moment Noboru walked back in the room, "We are ready." Telvio stood and clapped his hands. "Excellent! Link, give Noboru your tunic and boots. We have a room set aside with the means to merge the relics. While that takes place we'll work on teaching you Light Arrows."

As Link removed his baldric Noboru commented, "Ooooh, I get to brag to the other girls that I got to watch you take your clothes off. They are going to be so~ jealous~"

Link stopped, and glared at Noboru as she smiled wickedly. He asked Telvio with a bairy suppressed shudder as he considered the possible outcomes if she really did that. "Is she serious?"

"You know it. You might not want to return to the Gerudo Fortress unless you are married or planning on sleeping with all of them."

Link's faltered as he shouted, "WHAT!?"

Noboru shrugged, "It is part of our culture. We are thieves, and very used to taking whatever or whomever we want. After living in the desert for so long the only thing we really respect are martial prowess. When a Gerudo finds a man who can best her, well normally it is considered a very attractive quality. We are aware that most Hylians frown upon polygamy. So most Gerudo know to leave a married man alone. Most of the time."

"Tha-that wasn't the part-! Why would I have to- why would they want me to-!"

Noboru sighed wistfully, "Ah~ such a gentleman. Reminds me of when we caught the four of you...and when I got you all on your own." She grins at Telvio, who shrugged.

"Stalcer liked Cremia. Anvy didn't have a special someone at the time, but wanted to find one on his own. If I remember correctly I'm pretty sure Levio had already asked Ilia to marry him before that point. I told you I wouldn't sleep with a woman I didn't know."

Noboru gave him a sly catlike grin, "And I convinced you to get to know me afterwards."

Telvio shrugged, "You have a good head atop those shoulders, you made good points." He looked at Link as he groaned loudly. "Great! I think we broke him."

Noboru shrugged nonchalantly as she replied with a smirk, "I'm still not apologizing."

-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, deep within the depths of Goron City, Sheik approached the passage that connected the Lost Woods to Death Mountain. On the other side there was a second passage that connected the Lost Woods to Zora's Domain, with a little luck, Sheik would make it to Ruto before night fell.

"I'm still shocked how easily you picked up everything!"

Sheik smiled behind her cowl as Darunia chuckled. Smoothly she replied, "As you said, fire is instinctual. When it feels right, you need to just let it happen. Fighting it or being careless will lead to you getting burned."

Darunia laughed heartily as he slapped Sheik on the back, oblivious to the woman's wince. "Gahahahaha! Well said! I don't recall saying that last bit, but I'll gladly take credit for it!" He smiled smugly as he continued. "It'll make me sound wise and well mannered."

Sheik snickered as Darunia cheered at her reaction. "Ha! Finally got you to laugh. Not sure what happened to put you in a sour mood, but ever since several nights ago you've been quiet."

Sheik's smile faltered and she looked away. "Sorry...I had a bad dream."

Darunia's face turned serious as he made a thoughtful noise. "Hmmm, well you have been known to see an occasional prophecy in your dreams. With all the various Sage powers you have under your belt, it is not entirely surprising. All in all no sense in worrying about it. Either it was something that will become clearer in time, or it was just a dream! There are better things to do while you are awake then worry about your dreams."

Sheik nodded as she knew that he couldn't see her weak smile. "In any event, this is where I'll see you off." With a grin Darunia hefted his hammer. His eyes took on a mischievous look as he continued, "Stalcer asked us to help him test out that armor you dropped off for him."

The emblem on his hammer glowed as he started to get worked up. Sheik sighed as she sincerely hoped they wouldn't manage to harm each other. "Ah! Once again, sorry about the whole 'Brother' thing." Sheik winced as he continued, "Tanko didn't know your a girl. Plus it is quite the honor for a non-Goron to be considered a brother!" At a loss for words, Sheik bowed her head in response. With a cheerful wave, he wished her well and proceeded to curl up and roll away.

With the mention of the armor that Levio asked her to deliver, she was reminded of the items Stalcer asked her to pass along. She turned to the passage behind her. With a deep breath, she stepped forward and concentrated. Slowly she felt the passage connect to the Lost Woods. Almost instantly she heard music echo throughout the passage. A disgruntled expression crossed her features.

Saria liked to play a certain song on her ocarina. When one considered how ancient the Kokiri was, it was no surprise that the Skull Kids that inhabited the Lost Woods had learned the song and played it to lure travelers. [The real question is...who is playing it right now?]

She emerged on the other side of the passage and saw Saria awaited her. The Kokiri ceased her song as she smiled up at the ninja. "Welcome back!" Sheik shook her head with disbelief as she asked, "Why were you waiting for me Saria? And how long have you been waiting?"

As if she had embraced her inner child, Saria spun around before she put her finger to her chin and tilted her head. "I was waiting for you because Levio asked me to. Not sure how long I waited. How long have you been gone?"

Instantly wary as to the direction of the conversation Sheik thought, [No...surely not.]

"A few days...why?"

"Huh. Well I pointed Levio in the direction to a disturbance in the Lost Woods. He asked me to wait for you here. After all, Stalcer would probably send the Mirror Shield with you and the next Sage for you to visit is Ruto. This would be the shortest path to get there! So after waiting awhile I got bored and started to play my ocarina and here you are!"

Shock and disbelief echoed from Sheik's expression and body language. After a few moment Saria sighed and slumped, "I'm trying to tease you, Sheik. It doesn't work that well if you wholeheartedly believe me."

"...ah."

Instead of an answer, she pulled the Mirror Shield from her pouch and passed it to Saria. The Kokiri girl made a face as if she smelled something bitter as she took the entirely too large shield and started to lead the way. Conversationally Saria asked, "Any news?"

"Possibly some of the worst we've had in awhile."

Saria cast a sidelong glance at Sheik as she continued to walk through the woods. "According to Stalcer, their preparations are underway but they are lacking in militarized manpower. Other then that, things are progressing well as far as Kakariko goes. Link…" She could help but falter as she steeled herself to say the next few words. In a quiet tone scarcely more than a whisper Sheik muttered, "Link was forced to put Oren out of her misery."

Saria froze for a moment before she continued to walk. Gone was the childlike playfulness, in its place was the weariness of a being that had endured the loss of countless friends over the ages. "I see. So Blizzeta broke out of it's seal. I take it that Oren was not the only casualty?"

Sheik paused before she murmured, "Lord Jabu-Jabu has passed as well." They drew close to a pond with a stone structure submerged within. With a slow nod Saria spoke, "That makes sense. Three nights ago I take it?" Saria ignored the inquisitive glance that was shoot in her direction as she continued, "I sensed the path the connected to Zora's Domain was blocked on the other end three nights ago. It is cleared now, but Blizzeta breaking free would certainly explain why that happened."

Abruptly Saria dropped the shield on the ground as she spun and stalked over to Sheik. Before the other girl could protest, Saria caught her in a hug. Unsure what to do at Saria's sudden actions, Sheik was about to ask when-

*whack*

"OW!"

Sheik hopped back as she held her shin. Her protest died unspoken when she saw the serious expression on Saria's face. "The hug is for Ruto. The kick is for Anvy, who is no doubt blaming himself and will be sulking when you meet him. As for Link, thank him for me. Let him know that I've known Oren for a long time, and that I'm thankful to him for releasing a dear friend from her torment."

"I'll pass that along."

Saria smiled slightly as she walked back over to the shield. Without a backwards glance the Kokiri waved goodbye as she set off in the direction of-

Sheik paused. Logically Saria would head to Kokiri Village. But as she remembered it, wasn't it in the other direction? [...Stupid Lost Woods. Twisting my sense of direction…] She looked over at the pond and wrinkled her nose. A subtle blue glow encased her body as she dove to the depths of the pond and the passageway submerged within.

-x-x-x-x-

Silently Sheik snuck through Zora's Domain. After the brief confrontation at the other end of the passage, she decided it was best to advance unseen. In hindsight, she should have guessed that the Zora's would be hostile to intruders. A little shadow magic rendered them unconscious, and helped her infiltrate past the heightened security.

She moved invisibly from shadow to shadow as she searched for, well anyone who would not attack her upon sight. [Anvy, Ruto, Mikaku, Japas, Ashie, any of them would work! Just so long as I do not run into-] As if summoned by her thoughts, Ralis stepped out into the chamber she was in.

She froze and instantly made use of an alternative magic. Any trained Sheikah could turn invisible in shadows, but only Sheik and Impa could dwell within the shadows. She hadn't met Ralis herself but according to Impa, he could see through stealth magic. A rare innate magical talent, but if he spotted her…

Ralis paused and glanced over to the shadow she was hidden in. His eyes narrowed slightly when-

"My lord?" A male voice spoke up from behind Ralis.

"It's nothing. I apologize Corvas, I thought I- no, nevermind."

Ralis' gaze seemed to pierce through that shadow. If he _could_ see her, then he stared her right in the eyes. [But if he can see me...why isn't he raising an alarm?] The edge of his mouth twitched with a ghost of a smile, but before she could question it he turned away and spoke.

"Remind me Corvas, what were my sister's plans for the day?"

"She was returning to the Ice Cavern to finish clearing the waterways."

"Ah yes. We talked about that much yesterday, as well as her plans for the future. It must have slipped my mind."

Corvas seemed to hesitate before he spoke, "It does us well, seeing you two getting along better."

Ralis shrugged and he turned to stare into the shadow once more. "Honestly it was due to her. Like I said, we spoke about many things yesterday. Recent events, recent visitors,-"

He paused and Sheik was certain he knew she was there. [Then is the for my benefit?]

"- as well as what the future will hold. She has a great deal of tasks she must do, even after she clears the waterways. For the good of all of Hyrule."

[...I see. Ruto told him about me.]

Corvas made a confused face, but ultimately held his tongue as they continued out of the chamber. Sheik slowly let out a breath as she silently thanked the young prince. [The Ice Cavern, huh?]

-x-x-x-x-

Ruto slowly let out her breath as she felt the last of the water trickle away. With that finished, Zora's Domain was fully thawed. She was ready to leave as soon as Sheik arrived. The thought brought a frown to her face as she glanced back towards Mikaku. Her father was shaken by recent events. He ranted often about Anvy, yet seemed to forget how Ruto was smitten with Mikaku. He didn't even object when she requested Mikaku be her lone guard, while the rest of her standard honor guard help fill the gaps elsewhere.

In any event it would make things easier, provided Sheik show up in a timely manner!

"Princess Ruto, we have a guest." Mikaku's declaration, broke Ruto out of her thoughts. She silently fumed to herself. She just finished, was a small break too much to ask for?

"Send them away, I am not yet finished here and do not appreciate the interruption."

Mikaku gave Ruto a bland look before he shook his head. "Apologies, but you heard her highness. Could you come back at a latter time? I'm sure Princess Ruto will be willing to meet you next time...Sheik."

Ruto gave a start as she spun around to see-

...an empty chamber. Stunned silent for several heartbeats she turned to Mikaku, "That was a poor-"

"I'm afraid that won't be as easy as it sounds." A shadowy figure stepped out from behind Mikaku. Ruto gasped at the sudden appearance and watched the shadows pour off of the figure's body. Bright red eyes and spiky blond hair peeked out from under their wrap. If Mikaku hadn't told Ruto beforehand that Sheik was female, she might have mistaken them for a male. Her well toned muscles were displayed under the skin tight clothing she wore, yet her chest was...rather flat.

Ruto mused silently to herself, [Probably wrapped to keep out of the way.] She then considered Sheik's words before she asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I stumbled upon Prince Ralis. I was shocked to find that he could see me even while I Shadow Walked. I was even more surprised when he seemed to be expecting me, and pointed me in the right direction."

Mikaku, turned to Ruto at those words. Her face flushed slightly in embarrassment, as she realized that she forget to tell him that she told Ralis her plans. "When I spoke with Ralis, I mentioned my plans to him. To help him prepare to be the public face for a time. He understood that what I was doing, I did for the good of everyone. Not just the Zoras."

Mikaku sighed as Sheik watched them in confusion. "What plans?"

Ruto grinned in earnest as she replied, "I hope you enjoyed your stay at Zora's Domain. Because, we are leaving."

Sheik considered her words before she nodded. "Very well, an expected outcome given everything that has happened here in such a short time. Are you prepared?"

Mikaku stared at her in shock as Ruto walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, "See? Told you it was a good idea."

Sheik immediately interrupted with a correction, "I never said it was a good idea. All things considered, it is probably the best solution in one of the worst outcomes." Ruto pouted at Sheik's words while Mikaku groaned as he answered Sheik's earlier question.

"I made preparations for a journey. Come midnight we can have Japas help us slip through the guards' patrols."

Puzzled Sheik asked, "What of Ashie?"

"You just missed her. She is going to visit Stalcer to collect my last sword for the 'All In' strategy." As he spoke Sheik produced a sheathed sword from her pouch as well as the Roc's Cape that Levio entrusted to her. Mikaku shook his head with a grin as he continued. "As well as deliver a letter, speaking of which-"

He focused his gaze upon Sheik. "Have you heard of a man named Byrne? His left hand is replaced with a mechanical gauntlet and he can use Wind, Light, and Shadow magic."

Beyond confused Sheik shook her head as she passed him the two items, "Never heard of him, why?"

"When Link had his, ah, unfortunate mishap with our guards, he was not captured alone. A man named Byrne was traveling with him. We let them spar and they were fairly evenly matched."

Sheik's eyes went wide. Surely they would have heard of a fighter of such caliber. It was fortunate that Link found him- or was it? "What happened to him?"

"He left of his own volition. Apparently he thought Link was bad luck." They all exchanged a weary chuckle. It was hard to deny that Link had a penchant for trouble.

"I see. Normally this would be a stroke of luck, but someone should have heard of him. If not...then he has been, without a doubt, purposefully concealing his movement and actions."

"It is possible that he stayed in a secluded area, and just recently left...but that doesn't seem accurate. He doesn't act sheltered. If he recently came to Hyrule, there would be talk about a powerful outsider passing through. But again he seems familiar with Hyrule and its workings The only other alternative I can think of is that he followed Ganondorf but..."

"Then why did he not attempt to capture or kill Link?"

"Exactly. It is possible he recently split off from Ganondorf's influence but until we know for certain, he is a huge risk."

"As riveting as this is…" Ruto interjected. "I know that I personally have some last minute preparations to take care of. What is our destination?"

"The Desert Colossus."

Both women stared at him. He answered their look with a shrug as he continued, "I need to meet with Telvio. Additionally, no one is allowed inside without Telvio's or Noboru's permission without risking the wrath of the Gerudo. Its private, a necessary stop, and most importantly safe." His gaze hardened as he spoke with conviction. "We leave at midnight."


	16. Chapter 15: The Struggles With Light

Chapter 16: The Struggles With Light

The night after their escape from Zora's Domain, which Ruto described as: "A boring, uneventful, and a disappointedly easy escape," Sheik, Anvy, and Ruto continued to cross the desert by moonlight. The princess grumbled to herself as she nearly lost her balance on the sand once again. Irritated she snapped to the others, "Remind me again why we are crossing this goddess forsaken land?"

Anvy, who had long since removed the Zora's Mask, replied in a dull monotone. After all it was not the first time he answered that exact question, "I need to meet up with Telvio, you two need a safe place to practice, and if Sheik can master the finer points of water magic here, it will be easy to use it anywhere."

Ruto stomps her foot in frustration as she shouted, "I hate the sand! Why is it sticking to everything!?"

Smoothly Sheik interjected into the conversation, "Why princess I thought you wanted an adventure!"

Ruto's glare promised a painful demise as Anvy barked out a laugh. He quickly averted his gaze to avoid Ruto's ire when she turned her glare towards him.

[She makes it too easy] Sheik shook her head with amusement as she crested another dune, "So princess, when was the last time you were on an outing like this?

This time it was Anvy who quickly interjected, "You mean the last time she moped around and complained about everything and anything? Why, the last time that happened was yesterday!"

Indignant Ruto quietly threatened, "I will turn you both into permanent ice sculptures and leave you here to be buried in the sand, if you do not cease and desist this childish behavior. Immediately."

"..."

There was a long pause before Anvy and Sheik burst out into hysterical laughter. A while later and after the evasion of several spears of magical ice that Ruto conjured, Sheik managed to calm herself enough to speak.

"Hah~ I am truly sorry Ruto. I meant that as an honest question. When was the last time you left Zora's domain?"

Still irritated from Anvy's joke Ruto only replied with a curt answer. "Twelve years." Sheik glanced back at the princess before she continued to question, "So...where did you go?"

Ruto sighed as she figured Sheik had honestly not meant to poke fun at her. That and the fact that they still had a long walk ahead of them and not much else to do besides talk. "A Zora settlement at the edge of the ocean. There was a celebration of the founding of the settlement. The 100 year anniversary. The whole royal family was supposed to attend, but mother just had Ralis a few weeks earlier and wasn't up to traveling. So it was just my aunt, father and I."

"That soundly like it was quite a lovely trip."

Ruto shook her head despondently as she replied, "It was short lived."

Sheik caught on to her tone. Puzzled, and with nothing better to do to pass the time for their journey she asked, "What happened?"

"She got caught trying to sneak back into the manse they were staying at."

Both of the girls stared at Anvy. Sheik looked on with confusion, while Ruto was in shock. With a stutter she managed to question him. "H-how in the world do you know about that!?"

Anvy shrugs as he continued to walk over the sand. "Mikaku told us. There were several times when we thought we were about to face certain death. On some occasions we talked about our homes, our past, and our reasons for being there in the first place. We also talked about who we would miss and want one last chance to say goodbye to."

Ruto was stunned to silence. Sheik watched the Zora's face morph through her conflicted feelings. Genuinely curious now, Sheik saw that Ruto was too far lost in her own thoughts to contribute. So she asked Anvy the obvious question, "So how did Mikaku know about that?"

"Well as he told it, she snuck out to the stage her aunt would perform at and flawlessly mimicked the dance ritual. Including the parts that involved water magic. Mikaku was there for similar reasons. He wanted to practice without an audience. At the time he was an aspiring musician, I think he said he was 16 at the time? He snuck out to the stage to practice and was setting up when Ruto showed up. Now by no means is Mikaku an amateur, but he said that when he watched her perform...it was like the world stopped. He wanted to get better, become stronger, so that he could protect her and one day be skilled enough to perform beside her as an equal."

Ruto looked devastated as she murmured mostly to herself, "...he never told me that." Sheik walked over and placed her hand on Ruto's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the princess. She spared the Sheikah a weak smile as Anvy shrugged and stated,

"It really is not all that surprising. You where his inspiration. He joined the army, and within a year was moved to the royal guard. In less then two more years he was promoted to captain. When evil forces started to become active in Hyrule he joined us in trying to save everyone."

Sheik's thoughts turned grim. She knew about everyone in the Resistance, but not their backgrounds. Not to this degree. She also knew that Mikaku was no longer among the living, "...What happened to him?"

Anvy heaved a sigh as he looked to the moon above their heads, "...An evil sorceress invaded our minds and sent her dagger wielding minions after us. Each of her minions had the image of our friends, family, the most important people to us, superimposed over their forms. She sent a fake Ruto after Mikaku and he hesitated long enough for it to deal a fatal wound."

Sheik drew a sharp breath as Ruto choked back a sob, "So it is my faul-"

Anvy grabbed her arm and forced her to stop and look at him as he spoke with a furious intensity. "No. Don't EVER say that. It is Cia's fault, and her fault alone."

Startled Sheik ask the Zora, "Wait so you never knew what happened to him?"

Ruto despondently shook her head. "I knew the day 'he' returned from Mount Snowpeak that something was wrong. It wasn't until years later that I noticed he and Anvy were never in the same room together. It was only recently that I confirmed for certain that it was Anvy all this time." She cast him a sidelong look as she continued, "But no, I until now I never was told the circumstances of his death." She paused before she spoke once more, "In fact no one ever 'officially' told me he died.

With a grimace Anvy continued, "He asked that we play the Song of Healing for him, knowing the effects. Since King Zora barely tolerated our presence, I made myself scarce and wore the mask most of the time."

Sheik makes a thoughtful noise as Ruto interjected in an attempt to end the current conversation, "As...enlightening as all of this is...are we almost there? I feel like I am shriveling up here."

As the one the most familiar with the area, Sheik answered easily, "Almost, if we continue all night, then we should arrive there just before noon."

Quietly Ruto mumbled, "Oh joy. More walking..." as they continued onwards.

-x-x-x-x-

Link cursed as the orb of light that hovered above his palm shattered and faded out of the visible spectrum.

"Relax. You are trying to hard. Literally. You can't force it to work, right now just focus on getting it right. Worry about speed, quantity and efficiency later. Trying to force it to go faster is pointless until you learn how to make it work in the first place."

Link sighed as he looked over to Telvio. Similar to Link, he stood in a circle that had a sunbeam reflected through the temple down onto them. However, unlike Link, the beam of light was split above his head causing different colors of the light spectrum to reflect in random directions so very little light fell directly on him.

Mentally Link groaned as he remembered and regretted when he asked why the light split into different colors. [Note to self. Don't EVER ask Telvio to explain something. Spectrum? Refraction? I barely understood every other word out of his mouth in that explanation!]

"So once I get light magic down, I will be able to use a light imbued Din's Wrath and light magic with the Bombos Medallion?"

Telvio sighed, "Yes and no. Bombos Medallion? Yes. The medallion simply enables you to imbue a weapon with any elemental magic you are familiar with. Whereas using a light based version of Din's Wrath will take some practice."

"What about manipulating Din's Wrath to a specific shape?"

Telvio's eyes narrowed when he turned to regard Link, "You have already molded its shape into an alternate form, haven't you?"

Slightly embarrassed Link nodded in lieu of an answer. Telvio stared Link down before he rolled his wrist in an 'continue talking' gesture.

"When I fought Blizzeta, I sensed what Ganondorf did to her. It was...unnatural. It FELT wrong, and my piece of the Triforce reacted. Everything I tried to do just...worked. Perfectly."

"Explain."

Link didn't notice the unnerved look on Telvio's face as he talked, "Like when I swung my sword. EVERYTHING worked. The Golden Gauntlets, Pegasus Boots, Iron Boots, hell I never even tried to use the speed and weight enhancements to specific limbs before."

"I was right…" Link's head turned sharply to Telvio when he heard the other man mutter. "I'm sorry, but right about what?"

"Ok, let us say you, Zelda, and Ganondorf try to cast a fireball using your respective pieces of the Triforce. You, would cast it perfectly. No wasted steps, no excess energy spent, it would be perfect in its execution and if you all cast the same spell, you would cast it first due to the perfect execution of it. However you would only know that one method of casting it, and it will not necessarily be the strongest. Where as Ganondorf might mess up a few parts of the casting, but he would pour so much raw power into it, it wouldn't really matter. Lacking finesse and once again only knowing that one method. Whereas Zelda would know every single way she could create that same outcome, a fireball, with a dozen different spells. But that doesn't mean she has the raw power or finesse to cast each one."

"So what? The Triforce of Courage makes me perfect, just lacking the know-how or the power to back it up?"

"No. What is courage?"

Link paused as he tried to think of an explanation. "Doing...the right thing, even when you are scared?"

"Not quite." Telvio moved out of his circle and sat on a stool near the wall. "Courage is when you are able to ACT, even while scared. Not necessarily the right action, not even the best action, but the ability to ACT, no matter what."

Link's face took on an expression of surprise as he asked, "So basically, if my piece of the Triforce active, whenever I try to do something, it will empower that act, to the best of my ability?"

"Effectively, yes. At the same time there isn't a record, as far as we know, of the exact effects of carrying a piece of the Triforce. This result is as I anticipated it would function. We just didn't have proof or knew it for certain. However...we never anticipated that it would also empower your relics. The relics already enable you to go beyond the body's limits. With the Triforce pushing those, I'm surprised your body didn't break down from using it."

Link immediately recalled the pain he was in when he fought Blizzeta. Not to mention the aftermath of the siege against Kakariko Village.

"...Farore have mercy, your body has suffered damage from using it."

Link looked away as Telvio cursed again, "Din take it. That is just great. Us trying to make you stronger could be the very thing that kills you."

Link shrugged as he focused once more. Light from the sunbeam curved inwards to his palm as an orb of light slowly re-formed. "Without the relics I would have died a while ago. With them I might get hurt, but with the Triforce guiding my hand I may be the last to carry this fate." Link struggled to maintain the orb as Telvio silently watched Link continue to practice. Unnerved, he puzzled over Link's words.

[Why does that sound so...familiar. That last line. I've heard it before.] Certain that he was correct, Telvio got up and left unnoticed as he headed for his study. He needed to do a bit of research to remember where he heard that line before.

-x-x-x-x-

Byrne's steps had started to echo into the night as the desert sand gave way to hard packed earth. Torches flickered along the length of the wall as a shadowed figure steps out from around a nearby rock.

"Vasaaq my handsome voe. Back so soon?"

Byrne rolled his eyes as he turned to the Gerudo woman. "Aveil." The woman immediately pouted which prompted Byrne to roll his eyes once more as he stifled a groan. "Sav'saaba, it is always a…" Byrne winced internally as he finished his sentence, "...pleasure."

Aveil spun around and she smiled broadly. "Ooooh you flatterer you. You say that to all the pretty vai."

"Only to you, honest word." Aveil's smile turned sincere for a moment. On some level Byrne hated to manipulate her like this. [She IS beautiful. I'm just not looking to settle down.] Swiftly he dismissed those thoughts. He had a job to do, and he started to ask, "Did I miss anything inter-"

"We got a visitor while you were gone. A voe walked right up to the fortress and tried to ask for directions."

There was a long pause before Byrne asked, "Was he an idiot?"

-x-x-x-x-

Just before Link managed to shoot his latest attempt of a light arrow he sneezed. The movement threw off his aim and broke his concentration. He swore silently as he tried again.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hm~ No. Naive, definitely but he wasn't stupid. Called himself Link."

Byrne's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected to hear that Link left Zora's Domain so soon. Did he leave before the seal broke? It was difficult to imagine that the situation there was already settled. As Byrne contemplated he sensed...something nearby. Unsure as to what it was he commented in a somewhat distracted manner, "Huh. I actually know the guy."

"Wh-really? Huh. Go figure. I don't think we've come across anyone you're acquainted with before. A pity really. We have already had to say sav'orq to him." When Aveil noticed the confused look on his face as she elaborated, "He earned a Thieves Pass, just like you, so he has free passage now. Unfortunately earlier in the day Noboru showed up and spirited him off the Desert Colossus. Otherwise you would have to get in line behind the dozens of women who want him to father their daughters."

Byrne shrugged, "I could always go say hi. Don't think I've ever been to the Desert Colossus before."

Aveil pouted again, "Aww, but you just got here...leaving me behind already?" Byrne shook his head, "Link is a trouble magnet. Besides I have someplace I need to get to."

With a scowl Aveil snipped, "One of these days I figure out where you are always disappearing off too. I'll also get you to father my daughters."

"Only if you can best me." Was Byrne's immediate response. Aveil's made a face as she muttered, mostly to herself, "I regret agreeing to those terms…" She sighed and looked up to the sky. She squinted at the constellations before she shrugged and turned away from the man. "Sav'orq Byrne. You should visit more often."

With a half-hearted wave, Byrne turned towards the Desert Colossus. As he set out he took note of the presence he sensed earlier. Whatever it was, it had yet to fade away. It still watched over his movements then. The noise of the dry dirt crushed beneath his feet faded as the ground gave way to sand. Byrne walked in silence as he went over a sand dune and down the other side. Satisfied that he was sufficiently far from the Gerudo Fortress that they would be unable to see shadow magic in the dark, he allowed the shadows to envelop his hand as he called out, "Eavesdropping is rude, you know."

Silence reigned as he the shadows intensified. "Show yourself or I'll be forced to-"

A orb of light descended right in front of his face. In surprise he jerked back as the orb spoke in a feminine yet distinctly childlike voice. "I sense you have a gentle soul...yet it is tainted by darkness. Why do you do the things you do?"

Byrne scowled as he dismissed the shadows. "I embraced the dark because the light turned its back on me."

"So you don't deny that it goes against your nature?"

"I don't believe your gentle soul crap for a second."

"Then why haven't you tried to hurt me?"

"Because there would be no point in doing so. It wouldn't make me stronger."

"But befriending me can make you stronger!"

Byrne gives the fairy a look full of pity. The fairy gave out a series of high pitched chimes as the light she emitted took on a red hue. "Hey! I am serious here! Fairy magic might not be the strongest, but we can do a lot of various magics!"

"I really don't care. Nor do I care about what you want, or where you are going to go. So just leave m-"

"Then I take it you don't care if I come with you!"

"That's right-wait wha-WHAT!"

She flies at him and disappeared once she came in contact with his chest. After a pause she giggled and Byrne heard her voice echo from within his mind.

[It is a lot roomier in here than I expected.]

Byrne stumbled back as he tried to restrain himself from panic, "What the fucking hell did you just do!? Any why the hell did I just hear you inside my mind?"

She giggled again as she stated in a matter of fact manner, [It is one of those 'pointless' magic you disregarded. It lets me travel with you while literally taking up no space! It put me in a state between your mind and soul….or something like that.]

"…"

[If I remember correctly.]

Byrne's heart rate briefly spiked once more as he deadpans "You have no clue what you just did, do you?"

She brightly responded without a care in the world, [Nope! But it is really easy and in this state I literally can not get in your way! So it works out!]

When Byrne gave out a loud groan she spoke up once more. [Since we are going to be traveling together, my name is Seriona Ray-neir Diaz! You can call me Sera.]

After a long silence Byrne came to a decision and states, "Fine. My name is Byrne, and if you are traveling with me there is ONE irrefutable condition. You are not allowed to talk to ANYONE about ANYTHING you hear or see while with me. Understand?"

In a pouty voice Fae complained, [Aww that's no fun. But if that is what it takes then you have a yourself a deal!]

Byrne facepalmed as he wished he never agreed to his new...companion.

[...Hey, um...why did you just hit yourself?]

"What...?" Confused he realized she referred to when he facepalmed just now. "No, that was-" He paused as he considered it. Did he really want to explain what a facepalm was and why he just did it? "...forget it. I'm not explaining that."

[Please?]

"No."

[Pretty please?]

"No!"

[Pretty please~~~~~~?]

"Arg, shut up!"

[Please, please, please, please, please, pl-]

"...Already I regret every life decision that lead me here..."

* * *

AN: More things of note! Honestly the whole bit on courage and is just my take on what Link gets from the Triforce. I mean, Power is so simple and straightforward, it is a no brainer. Zelda is always described as some form of intelligent. Smart, wise beyond her years, clever, ect. But what does Link get? What does Courage actually DO? So...this is what I came up with. Yes I did add tidbits of the Gerudo language from Breath of the Wild.


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected Reunions

Chapter 17: Unexpected Reunions

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sheik glanced over and shared a confused look with Anvy. Ruto was beyond too tired to care and just continued to trudge forward toward the Desert Colossus visible in the distance. Anvy visibly hesitated. Puzzled he murmured to himself more than anyone else, "That...sounded like Byrne..."

Sheik tensed and bore a guarded expression as Anvy hurried to the top of the dune as he searched for the source of the shout.

"NO! The answer is no! It was no the first time, it was no the four-hundredth time, it is no this time! So STOP ASKING!"

The group looked down at the man who shouted to the sky before Anvy looked back to his two companions behind him. Unnerved Sheik shot him a look that asked, 'Is this normal?' As Ruto just ignored them all and kept walking.

"Once AGAIN, NO! And what do you mean by-" Byrne shouted as he turned and looked towards them. As he spotted them he finished his sentence in a much quieter tone, "-audience..."

Sheik, Anvy and Byrne all stared at each other in silence as the wind blew a tumbleweed across the space between them. Anvy went to break the silence, "Well-"

"I'm not crazy." The silence resumed as they all stared at each other once more. Byrne sighed and facepalmed. "Look, I found a fairy. She doesn't know what certain things mean so she is constantly badgering me with questions."

As the other man spoke Anvy noticed a vein pop up on Byrne's forehead. Unsure as to what was going on, Anvy questioned him, "What is she asking now?"

"She doesn't always catch sarcasm. She doesn't understand facepalms, and she currently wants to know why I compared her to a badger, since they are a simple animals with no magical powers or wings."

Sheik snickered as Anvy slowly drew out the words, "O~kay~ then...well..."

Byrne face palmed once more before he asked, "Could you please show yourself so they stop doubting my sanity?"

He paused a moment before he shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" Sheik took the chance while Byrne argued with his 'fairy' to whisper to Anvy, "Was he like this in Zora's domain?"

"Not even the slightest bit."

A loud sigh drew their attention once more as Byrne started to talk with them instead of the fairy. "She refuses to come out unless I explain facepalming, sarcasm, and why I called her a badger."

"So you are arguing with a fairy whom only you can see and hear?"

Byrne shook his head, "She did some fairy magic trick-" Byrne winced as if someone loudly objected right next to his ear but continued regardless, "'-she basically invaded my soul and speaks in my mind. I don't know what happened to her physical form."

"..."

"I am not crazy!"

With an instant retort Anvy smugly stated, "No one said you were." A half hearted glare was sent his way as Avny asked his next question, "What are you doing here Byrne?"

"I'm looking for Link. I heard he managed to get himself into trouble again."

Sheik and Anvy were instantly alert. Startled by their reactions, Byrne quickly continued to speak to alleviate their worries, "Only kinda! He got captured by the Gerudo. He tried to impress them enough to release him but he over did it apparently. Just trying to make sure he actually got away and this 'Noboru' isn't damaging him."

Anvy relaxed, "I see. That actually much better than...Sheik whats wrong?"

He had noticed that Sheik had gone pale and literally shivered when he said her name. "He might be damaged beyond repair..."

This time Byrne was wary while Anvy objected, "Oh come on! Noboru is not that bad!" Sheik looked at him in utter disbelief as she asked him, "Which one of us lived with her for several years? Which one of us had a traumatic childhood experience because of her?"

"Okay you might have a point…" Anvy shrugged and continued onwards as Sera whispered to Byrne, [Can we turn back and NOT meet the scary lady?]

Byrne laughed and as he stated, "I kinda want to meet her now. Just..." he paused and looked at the others, "I'll let you all go first so I can some warning if I need to run."

"What a team player." Anvy deadpanned, much to the other man's amusement. The other man shrugged with a grin as he stated, "I was told Noboru hangs around the Desert Colossus and it is not much farther."

With a nod Anvy turned to Sheik and commented, "Looks like Link will be there too. When you meet our green clad fighter, try not to let fall head over heels for him."

An immediate scowl crossed the Sheikah's face as Byrne looked at Sheik with interest. "You...are a woman?"

There was a long awkward silence that was broken when Anvy started to howl with laughter. Sheik turned her murderous glare to Byrne who quickly apologized. Eventually she stiffly worked out the words, "Not that I have to explain myself, but Sheikah maidens bind their chests to keep them from interfering with their work."

Anvy struggled to bring his laughter under control as he questioned, "Maiden? Are you certain that still applies to you?"

Sheik's glare wavered between insult and uncertainty as she looked at Anvy in confusion.

"Ashie told me about the 'reading material' she's been providing you with. Does 'innocent maiden' still apply to you?" What little bit of Sheik's visible face turned beet red as Byrne questioned, "Reading material?" Anvy continued to chuckle as he spoke, "Ah~! Curious are you? You see, our little Sheikah here is curious too! About all sorts of relationships including those between a man and-"

"Ruto!"

Anvy and Byrne came to a stop as Sheik dashed two of them looked ahead and saw the Zora Princess had fallen to her knees before she fully collapsed onto the desert sand. Sheik lifted the Ruto off the sand and into her lap as Anvy approached. Byrne was shocked as light poured from the other man's hand as he pressed it to the princess' forehead. All traces of his humor and easy going nature were erased as he spoke rapidly.

"Heat stroke from dehydration. We should have paid more attention to her physical condition. She is not in as good of shape as we are and as a Zora she would require a higher water intake. We need to get her to the Desert Colossus NOW."

They all shared a glance at the building before them. The desert made it difficult to tell the exact distance. They were close...but was it close enough?

-x-x-x-x-

Link fires a light arrow that rebounded off the various mirrors aligned around the room until it struck the sun symbol on the far wall and activated the mechanism.

"Good. With that I think it is safe to say you are ready to use light arrows in live combat. Take a few minutes to catch your breath and drink some potion. After that we'll continue with your-"

"Hello brother! Ruto needs a bath tub!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "Brother?"  
Link laughed as he asked, "Brother?"  
Byrne did a double take as he questioned, "Brother!?"

Ruto moaned from her spot on Sheik's shoulder.

Telvio practically stuttered in shock, "Anvy!? What..." his expression darkened immediately as he composed himself and roared, "What in Din's name are you doing here!?"

"Ouch brother. Didn't our mother raise you better then that?"

One extremely confused Byrne looked to the others as he repeated himself, "Brother?"

With a loud laugh Link answered easily, "They aren't actually brothers."

Surprised that Link trusted Byrne so easily Sheik tried to cut him off when Telvio raised his voice once more, "ENOUGH!" With an irate gesture he pointed to Anvy, "You! Go home." He pointed at Byrne and faltered for a moment. "You, I don't know. Hello. Now leave. Go away." He then gave a Sheik a small wave as he pointed to another room, "Sheik, welcome back. Can you draw some water and help Ruto into a tub so she can soak?"

He turned to Link, "Sorry but your training is on hold. A few days ago there was a disturbance in the desert. Noboru had sent some scouts out and they should be reporting in today. With these people showing up here, now, it is almost a certainty that something is about to happen."

With a tired groan Link asked, "So why am I only just now being told of this?"

Telvio gave a slow shrug as he explained, "If I am right, and I normally am, then Ganondorf released something in the Arbiter's Grounds. I would rather you have mastered Hylia's Grace before-"

Seriona popped out of Byrne's chest as she yelled, "Hylia's Grace!? How did you learn about that magic? Wait no! Since Byrne wouldn't relay my words, you need to apologize to him! There is no need to be so rude!"

Everyone stared at the fairy in shock for several moments as she floated in the air and gave off quiet chimes of irritation.

Finally Anvy broke the silence as he muttered in surprise, "Holy crap...he actually had a fairy."

Quickly, due to Byrne's offended look, Anvy hastily continued "No offense, but there have been no fairies sighted in decades. Well besides the Kokiri's companion fairies, but they are different from normal fairies. I mean you didn't talk to yourself while in Zora's domain but..."

Sera flailed about in the air as she screeched, "Who cares!? Now you have another reason to apologize to Byrne! Start saying sorry already!"

Link coughed back a laugh which drew her attention, "What!?"

"Why does Byrne need an apology?" He grinned wickedly as he started to speak in a childish manor, "Aww did Telvio's words hurt Byrne's poor wittle feelings?"

Byrne's glare that he shot at Link promised pain, and Sheik chuckled as she interrupted. "Ok, now you are just acting immature." She adjusts Ruto as she nodded to Sera as she started for the doorway Telvio pointed out earlier.

"Could you come with me please? Your magic would be helpful." She stepped out of the room before Sera could respond.

"I...I'm not sure if I should..." She turned and seemed to give Byrne a look. "..." Byrne shrugged, turned away from her, and pointedly ignored her look. She flew around the room until she was before him and continued to wait expectantly. Finally Byrne spat out somewhat irritably, "What?"

"Promise."

He feigned ignorance as he asked, "What?" She glared at him for several moments before Byrne caved. "Fine. Fine! I promise not to leave without you."

She danced a quick jig as she shouted, "Yay! I'll be back!" With that she zipped through the air and disappeared through the doorway Sheik went through. Meanwhile Link and Anvy barely managed to stifle their laughter as Byrne gave a defeated groan and collapsed into a nearby chair. "I have lost my mind. That is the only explanation. Why else would I promise that? She hasn't even been around for a full day and she has already broken my sanity!"

Before anyone could respond to that, Noboru burst in and announced, "Telvio! We have a problem." She glanced around the room and nodded to each of them in turn as she said, "Sav'otta Link, Byrne...blue."

"Farore forgive me, but gods DAMN it woman! Anvy! A-N-V-Y! My name is Anvy, and you fucking know it!"

Without missing a beat Noboru smoothly replied to his outburst with, "That's nice blue, no one cares 'bout you."

Telvio hid a grin as he asked, "What is going- wait a minute. You know Byrne?"

Noboru shrugged nonchalantly as her cheer faded, "He showed up out of nowhere a year or two ago. Said he wanted to prove his metal. He did a fine job so we gave him a Thieves' pass. Anyways, that is not why I'm here. The scouts we sent out didn't return."

Telvio cursed as he asked, "How many are missing?"

Noboru's cheer had left her completely as she muttered, "...all of them."

Silence reigned as Byrne was the first to speak, "Nayru have mercy...that's...that is just..."  
[This is what Ganondorf had me unleash? On his own people?]

Ignorant to Byrne's inner thoughts the conversation continued as Noboru solemnly added, "Additionally we were attacked on our journey here. Some kind of sand wurms, they managed to bite several of my warriors. Telvio, their fangs are poisoned. I hope you don't mind, but I kinda appropriated most of your healing potion for the ones who...who survived the trip."

Telvio moved over and pulled Noboru close. She looked away from the others as she fought back her tears. "I told you Noboru, anything here that can help your people, take it. None of it is more valuable than your people's lives."

Sheik walked back in the room with Sera on her shoulder. The fairy's glow was subdued as she slowly floated off the Sheikah's shoulder and floated over to Byrne.

"What did the wurms look like?"

Telvio slowly let Noboru go as Sera disappeared when she came in contact with Byrne's chest. [She's hurting. She is trying her best not to show it but...this shook her to her core.]

Byrne sighed as Noboru answered, "They were three kinds. Greyish ones, completely covered in serrated scales that could unhinge their jaws. The other two were more a bit more like centipedes, just minus the legs and colored either red or blue."

Softly Telvio asked her, "You do know who they sound like?"

She winced and made a noise of discomfort as she replied, "I...was hoping I was wrong about that."

The others looked on in confusion as Telvio clarified. "More than likely they are the spawn of Molgera and Twinmold. The giant wurms of darkness slain by the Goddess of Sand in the age of the gods."

"Wurms of darkness?"  
"Goddess of Sand?"  
"Age of the Gods...?"

Telvio facepalmed as he heard their replies. "This is why I got along so well with Shad. He KNOWS things."

In lieu of an explanation from her lover, Noboru explained. "The wurms of darkness were one of the many monsters created by the king of demons in the age of the gods. The age of the gods was a time that followed directly after the three golden goddesses left our realm leaving behind the Triforce. In that age, the other lesser gods and goddesses lived amongst the mortal races. This was long before the founding of Hyrule. The goddess of sand is one of those lesser deities that lived on the land after Din, Nayru and Farore left our world. We recognize the three golden goddesses but primarily only worship the goddess of sand. Whereas certain Hylian bigots like to claim the our goddess is either fake, or just aspect of Din." She gestured to the structure around them. "This building is said to be modeled after her, and the snake is supposed to be one of the great wurms she killed."

Slowly Link asked, "Do you think this is another case of a monster guarding a relic of Kard's?"

Confused Byrne echoed Link, "Relic?"

"Does it matter?" Sheik interrupted their thoughts with her adamant tone, "Killing them will help the Gerudo. That should be reason enough, so let's get going."

Sera popped out of Byrne's chest as she shouted, "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Huh?"  
"Um..."  
"What."

Sheik, Link and Byrne all made different exclamations of surprise.

Caught off guard Sheik stuttered out, "Wai-I, I only meant to volunteer myself. I didn't want, I mean I didn't mean to-"

Brightly Sera cut Sheik's rant off as she stated, "It is fine! Right Byrne?" The little fairy turned her expectant gaze towards the man in question, which prompted a groan in reaction as he replied irritably. "Why do I get the feeling you won't take no for an answer?"

Link made a whip crack noise before he looked away innocently while Byrne glared at him.

"Mmmmh, dammit Link." Everyone turned to look at Noboru as she licked her lips and gave Telvio a meaningful look. "Well...good thing they are leaving soon, right honey?" Under his scarf Byrne's jaw dropped. Link blushed furiously as Sheik coughed and looked away. Noboru walked out the room and left with the words, "Don't keep me waiting~" They all stared at Telvio as he watched his lover saunter out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"..."

Anvy split the awkward silence with a loud clap. "Ok! As enlightening as that was...you three have a job to do. Hop to it. Head to the Arbiter's Grounds. The sand goddess is said to have killed the wurms there. Sheik knows the way."

His cheerful demeanor vanished after he spoke and he turned almost lethally serious. Anvy turned his grim expression towards Telvio. Tension filled the room to the point where everyone felt they might suffocate from the pressure. Link nodded and left with Byrne hot on his heels. Sheik paused and quickly dropped the items she was supposed to deliver to Telvio as she too, sped from the room. The tense silence stretched between the two men. Eventually Telvio broke the stillness with an iterated sigh as he started to speak. "This had better be good. We agreed to only communicate through intermediates for a reason and-"

Anvy cut in with a quite tone, "Oren and Lord Jabu-Jabu are dead."

The silence stretched again before Telvio spoke in a more subdued manner. "...I know. Link told us. Did...did you-"

"No. I did not hold back. I removed the seal from Nayru's Protection and it still wasn't enough." He pulled the Ice Rod from his bag and set it next to the Fire and Tornado Rods that Sheik left.

"I am here for the Giant's Mask."

"...are you calling 'all in'?"

Anvy shook his head in refusal. "No. I am just preparing for the inevitability. Ganondorf is setting up for the endgame. He attacked Kakariko Village, the Kokiri's Village, and Zora's Domain all at the same time...well he tried to at least. From what I've heard Link's actions moved up the attack on the Kokiri. And since Blizzeta broke free soon after the attack, I am willing to bet that it was related. Not to mention that now the Gerudo are facing danger as well."

"He has to be planning something. He wouldn't carelessly remind every single faction that he doesn't control that he is a threat to us all for no reason."

Telvio sighed as he removed two masks from his pouch and stared at them. Anvy stepped forward and took the Giant's Mask as he glared at the other mask in Telvio's other hand. "It is still too dangerous to use that. We agreed when Kard told us that the darkness in that mask is stronger than anything he ever felt. Give it to Link if you feel that tempted."

Telvio looked away as he stowed the Fierce Deity's mask.

"Now! I am going to get out of your hair and keep an eye on Ruto."

As Anvy crossed the room Telvio pointed out, "You know, for the most carefree of the five of us, you certainly put a lot of thought into all of this."

Without hesitation Anvy retorted, "You know for the most dour of all of us, you sure picked an odd lover." Telvio barked out a laugh as he looked at the doorway Noboru left through, "Yeah. I probably shouldn't keep her waiting much longer."

At another doorway on the other side of the room Anvy asked, "Is...she alright?"

Telvio sighed as he answered, "No, she is hurting. Badly. Was she serious earlier? Yes. But she is forcing it, trying to think of better, happier things to get her mind off their losses."

Anvy stood silently in thought before he added as an afterthought, "Do I even wanna know why THAT sound turned her on?" Telvio laughed louder as he ducked through the doorway after Noboru.


	18. Chapter 17: The Desert Crossing

**Chapter 17: The Desert Crossing**

Link broke the silence that stretched between the three of them. Until that point they had followed Sheik as they made their way to the Arbiter's Grounds. "Is anyone else going to point out how awkward that was?"

Much to everyone's surprise Sera floated out of Byrne's head as she happily chirped, "Nope! It was so cute~! They are obviously in love so who cares how they display their affection! It was utterly adorable!"

Byrne grumbled under his breath, "Maybe for you. For the rest of us..." Sheik rolled her shoulders as she replied in a somewhat irate tone, "You get used to it around them."

Curious Link asked the Sheikah, "Have you spent a lot of time around them?"

"A decent portion of the past 7 years yes."

As they talked they watched Byrne continuously dodge Seriona's attempts to land on him. He cut in conversation when he asked "Where they always that bad?"

Sheik hesitated and nearly missed a step. As she recovered her balance she slowly started, "...let's put it this way. The first time I stayed with them I was eleven, almost twelve, when my visit was... let us say, interrupted. I ran off into the desert because of her. When Impa found me she had to explain the birds and the bees to me."

Link's jaw dropped as he stuttered out, "Man that is... that's rough."

Byrne snickered quietly both at Sera's antics and Sheik's unfortunate childhood trauma. Fed up Sera cried out in disgust, "Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I've been out here all of five minutes and I am roasting! How are you all fine in this heat!?"

They answered her one after another, Sheik started who gave an indifferent shrug, "I've lived in or near the desert for years. I'm used to it."

"It needs to be much hotter for it to truly to start to bother me."

"I'm wearing a Goron's Tunic it is actually quite a pleasant stroll for me."

Sheik and Byrne both come to a full stop as they stared at Link. When he noticed they started to fall behind he turned to them and asked with a confused expression, "...what?"

Sheik voiced their opinion, "That is SO unfair."

With a resigned sigh Byrne stated, "Around this scarecrow, you get tired of pointing that out."

Sera took advantage of Byrne's stillness as she cried out, "Nayru have mercy, forget this!" She flew towards his chest and bounced off of him with a loud "Ouch!"

Byrne reacted swiftly and caught her as she started to fall out of the air, dazed from the impact. He snickered quietly before he asked, "...you alright?"

She fluttered weakly as she replied with a groan, "I forgot to activate the spell..."

Link and Sheik both exchanged looks as they broke out into laughter.

"It is too hot for this!" She flew into Byrne successfully this time as she started to whine, [Byrne~~ they are being mean to me~!]

Disinterestedly Byrne retorted with, "Don't complain to me. If you wanna yell at them do it yourself."

[But it's hot~! Can't I just stay in here where it is comfortable and you relay the message for me?]

With an exaggerated sigh Byrne responded with, "No."

[...please?]

"No."

[Pweety pwease?]

Byrne face palmed as Sheik leaned close to Link and whispered, "See? This is why we thought he was crazy."

Link nodded sagely before the two of them burst out into hysterical laughter once more. Byrne's glare was ineffective as the others continued to laugh when Seriona shouted,

[Look out! Below you!] Byrne immediately leapt back as a sand wurm erupted from the sand where he stood moments before. "Fuck!"

[I sense three others! And watch your language!]

"Really!? You want to do this now!?" To Link and sheik he shouted, "There are four of these things!"

As the fighters scrambled from the surprise attack, Sera calmly continued her commentary, [See? Now wasn't that easy? Now if you could just politely force them to apologize for laughing at me...]

"This is SO! NOT! THE! TIME!"

With a pout evident in her tone Sera replied, [Fi~ne. I can wait till you finish. Also, behind you.]

Byrne leapt to the side as one of the wurms lunged for his back. As it passed through the space he just occupied he reached out and gripped it's tail. He pulled it closer and gripped it with both hands. With a growl he ripped the creature in half. The pieces in his hands started to dissolve back into shadows, but did not dissipate. Instead the shadowy essence seemed to cling to him as he turned to the others to see if they needed help.

Sheik somersaulted through the air as kunai impaled the wurm the lept after her. The wurm screeched as it dove into the sand. Sheik pulled a harp from off his ba-

[HER back. Off HER back.] Sera corrected his errant thought. That actually brought him to a pause as he asked, "You can read my mind?"

[Kinda? But not really? When you focus on a thought it becomes 'loud' enough to hear it but besides that I can't. It is one of those magics I never really practiced. Besides...] Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, [It's kinda rude, y'know?]

Sheik strummed a quick melody that was echoed with thunder. After she played the final cord she pointed at the wurm and lightning arced from her hand to the kunai impaled in the wurm.

Link grabbed the Bombos Medallion from his pouch. It disappeared as the emblem sketched itself out in the air above the hilt of his sword. It glowed brightly for a moment before it dimmed to display a wispy green light. A wurm lunged for him and Link swung at it. For a moment; Byrne thought he accidentally swung early and missed. That is, until he saw a blade of wind extend from the sword and cleave the creature in two.

Another wurm pounced at Link from behind. Link jumped, and soared upwards, easily a dozen feet into the air. As gravity took back over and he slowed, a transparent platform appeared beneath his feet. His sword vanished in a flash of green and was replaced with his bow. Pure white light encased the arrow as he drew back and fired. The light arrow pierced the wurm and burrowed into the sand as the monsters began to disintegrate into shadows.

[I don't sense any more monsters...]

He shook his head in disbelief as he released his hold on the darkness around him, and allowed the last of the monster's essence to dissipate. Link had learned SEVERAL new tricks in a very short amount of time, but he relayed Sera's words to the others. "I think we are good."

Link stowed his bow and touched his sheathed blade. The Bombos Medallion popped into existence in his hand. He stepped off the platform and dropped several feet onto a second platform. With another small leap he fell the rest of the way to the ground and landed lightly.

Byrne shook his head as he turned to Sheik. "I have to ask. Why a harp? That is a ridiculous choice for a weapon!"

The warrior seemed to smile behind her mask, at the very least her red eyes seemed to dance with amusement as she replied, "The Hylian gods like music and grant their favorite songs special powers. With blessed instruments, anyone who can play the song can use it's power. Now if something happens to me, or if the harp is simply stolen, how many of our enemies will be able to use it?"

Byrne's eyes went wide as Link answered for him, "It is pretty much a guarantee that none would be able to use it. The songs themselves are zealously guarded, not to mention finding one of the instruments is difficult as well. Add to the fact it is not exactly easy to play a song in the middle of combat when people are attacking you...makes it for a really good weapon that is difficult to be used against us."

[When the put it like that it actually makes a hell of a lot of sense.]

As if in echo to his thoughts Sera said, [That is actually really smart...]

Link grinned roguishly as he pointed in the distance. "Anyways I think that is our destination!" Sheik and Byrne look at the hazy shape on the horizon.

After a long pause Byrne asked the other two, "It is going to be well after dusk before we get there...why did we decide to cross the desert in the hottest part of the day, to then fight monsters at night when they are at their strongest?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow as she deadpanned, "It was either that. Or wait and have to listen to Noboru and Telvio...copulating."

As Byrne facepalmed Link cheerfully declared, "Good enough reason for me!"

The trio paused before they all shared a laugh. Byrne ignored the scolding retort that only he could hear as he commented, "Ha~ I haven't laughed this much in ages. If everyone around you two this optimistic?"

Sheik didn't reply, she only offered a non-committal shrug.

"Not always but we try! You gotta keep things light when evil rules your home or you will just drive yourself crazy. We can't be everywhere and save everyone but we try our best. You just have to remember that everyone lost something, in almost every case they've lost someONE. You just have to avoid wallowing in despair. It is easier if you recall, not the loss, but the happiness you shared while they lived."

They walked onwards in silence for several paces as Sera whispered, [Whoa...]

When no one responded Link stopped and sighed as he turned his gaze skyward. They heard him mutter a string of curses and as he named several of the goddesses under his breath. After a pause he turned back towards them and irritably asked, "Ok, what is it this time?"

"That was..." Sheik paused as if at a loss for the right words. "Surprisingly wise. Are you speaking from experience?"

Wordlessly Link looked back towards the horizon. When he finally spoke, he did so hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about it.

"My parents were merchants. They were part of a caravan that traveled around Hyrule, and sometimes beyond. When Ganondorf attacked Castle Town, we were caught by his thugs outside the walls. My father tried to negotiate with them, and they just cut him down. One of them tried to drag my mother off away from us. She grabbed their knife, stabbed him, and then went after the leader and managed to cut his face. So they ran her through. One of the other merchants put me on a horse and told me to run...but they trapped us against the river. Eventually the horse panicked and I fell into the river. Due to the storm and all the corpses already in the river they didn't notice me as I was washed away. Eventually I crawled out of the river and found shelter at Lon-Lon Ranch. Levio found me and the rest is history."

Sheik made her way over and placed her hand on Link's shoulder before she spoke, "I'm sorry. That was a rather thoughtless question. I didn't mean to make you recall that."

With a weak smile Link nodded. Byrne made a mental note to remember Link's tale when-

[Hey, listen up! You got incoming!]

"Din take them!" Byrne cursed, before he raised his voice and shouted, "Heads up! Sera! What are we dealing with?"

Somehow he got the impression she shrugged, which thoroughly confused him as she currently had no physical body, [I'm not sure. They are underground, but they aren't moving like the Twinmold Larva or the Molgera Spawn. But there is a LOT more this time.]

He growled as he drew a dagger from his belt. "She's not sure what they are...but it sounds like Leavers."

As Link drew his sword he sighed heavily while he asked, "This is going to be our whole day, isn't it?"

-x-x-x-x-

The sun had long since fallen over the horizon when the trio finally arrived at the Arbiter's Grounds. They decided to not take the direct approach, instead they first visited the ruins the lead up to the decrepit structure. The eroded stone structures were slowly worn away from lack of maintenance over the years. Several buildings had collapsed in on themselves, while others stood more or less intact. The one constant was the sand that was everywhere. Small dunes of sand had already formed, and had all but swallowed the outermost buildings. The stone of the buildings matched the yellowish brown of the desert sand, but no one was sure if that was discoloration due to the stone being worn down, or if that was its original color. Dry rotted wood stood buried in the sand, discarded doors, broken tables, and damaged fences all in the same, unusable condition.

Slightly saddened Link ran his hand over a fallen piece of rubble as he commented, "Time has really taken it's toll here." He stopped his march and turned to the others before he continued to speak. "Anyone know this place's story?"

Byrne shook his head no. After the sun had set Sera started to fly around them instead of hiding in Byrne's head. She replied with a distracted, 'Nope!' as she continued to fly around what appeared to be an old dried up well.

"This used to be a prison, where Hyrule would send its convicted criminals." Sheik sat on the edge of a building. Link kept an eye on him, mostly to ensure that he would be fine if part of the ruins fell apart. Byrne leaned up against the well and looked up to the Sheikah, as they continued to talk. Link made a thoughtful noise that accompanied his thought, [Seems like Byrne is opening up to us a bit more. Or at least showing more interest in what we talk about.] Link then turned his attention to Sheik as well.

"Some say that a faction of female criminals broke out and formed the Gerudo, in lieu of an explanation as to why their culture revolves around thievery, and subterfuge. Not true of course, after all the Gerudo have been around since Hyrule was founded. But it IS true that some escaped criminals started a new life among the Gerudo. It is speculated that the construction of the prison is why relations with the Gerudo soured. After all, who wants a jail built near their home?"

Puzzled, Link voiced a thought, "I thought the Shadow Temple was a prison?" Sera had floated over to the back of Byrne's head and was in the middle of an attempt to braid his ponytail. Byrne ran his hand through his hair, and disrupted Sera's progress as he asked, "The Shadow Temple? What is that?"

Sheik sighed from his perch atop the wall as he kept watch for more enemies. The silence stretched as he composed his thoughts. Link's stomach sank, as he got the feeling that more enemies would be preferable to what he was about to hear. "No. The Shadow Temple's purpose...was much more sinister. Staffed solely by Sheikah, who are by birth, culture, and magical oaths are completely loyal to the royal family. It is an instinct ingrained into our blood. Not to mention that throughout a Sheikah's training they are taught to be loyal, unquestioning, and secretive. Before their first assignment they swear magically binding oaths to the crown and-...Sorry, I'm stalling, going off on a tangent."

Sheik stood stepped off his perch. He fell to the ground and dropped into a low crouch before he stood and walked over to the others. With a scoff of amusement Sheik noticed Sera had successfully braided Byrne's ponytail and resumed her flight around Byrne's head. "The Sheikah stationed within the Shadow Temple carried out the worst of the assignments from the crown, far from the public eye. Interrogation, torture, detainment of rebels and revolutionaries. It was closed decades ago, when the Princess Zelda's grandfather declared that it was no longer necessary. But the amount of evil committed by the order of the royal family, forever hidden in those walls…"

Sheik trailed off as he noticed the shocked expression on Byrne's face...as well as the look of outright horror on Link's.

"...What? Just because we are fighting Ganondorf, doesn't make him the only evil in the world. The Hylian Royal Family has made mistakes, just like anyone else. Sometimes they were the problem themselves, other times they were mislead. In the end, does it matter right now? I am not going to abandon all those suffering under Ganondorf's rule. Re-instating Zelda might not be the best solution, but it is better than leaving HIM in charge. If something else needs to be worked out later, then that is a problem that can be dealt with later."

Absentmindedly Byrne adjusted his scarf and asked, "As enlightening as all our talks end up being, what is the plan for tonight? Delve into the dark ruins in search of the wurms? Or set up camp here and wait till morning?"

Link, eager to get away from their previous topic, jumped at the subject change. "Admittedly, waiting for daylight won't help too much. Sunlight will not penetrate that deep into the structure."

"But it will give us a chance to rest and face them ready for anything." Since he was quick to point out the other option, Link got the feeling Sheik would prefer to rest. Nonetheless,

"...do any of us actually need a rest?" Link voiced his opinion when Sera responded, "I can keep lookout if we want to camp."

Byrne smirked as he commented, "Admittedly I could use a little nap after all the walking we did today."

A relieved sigh caused them to glance over to Sheik as he spoke once more, "I would find that preferable. I know I have been up for over full day now, crossing the desert with Ruto and Anvy. Add the continuous fighting we had on our way here...getting some rest would be a relief."

With a indifferent shrug Link looked about the moonlit ruins. "Alrighty then. I doubt we'll find any edible plants in these parts. But i might be able to find a few snakes or lizards to add to our rations. So we need an alcove to hide the fire, some fire wood, and someone to assemble the shelter."

Byrne stood and dusted himself off as Sera drifted around his head, "I'll gather the firewood."

"Once we find the spot, I'll spread a canopy."

Link clapped his hands with mock cheer, "Great! That leaves hunting for potentially poisonous snakes in the dark to me. Joy."

Seriona stopped in mid-air as she noted, "You know, for a hero chosen by the goddess or whatever, you are a LOT more sarcastic then I thought you would be."

* * *

AN: For those of you who noticed, yes the last section is predominantly Link's POV, and his perception of things. Hence referencing Sheik as 'HE'. Yes, Link thinks Sheik is a guy. To be fair, so did Byrne, at least until Anvy made some questionable comments in the previous chapter. It has also been mentioned to Sheik's face in Chapter 16 by Daruina that she was mistaken for male. Ruto almost made the same mistake in the same chapter. Yes Link will find out Sheik is a she. Yes it will be extremely embarrassing. Because that is hilarious.


	19. Chapter 18: Odds in our Favor

Chapter 18: Odds In Our Favor

"FOR THE LOVE OF FARORE! WAKE! UP!"

Byrne woke with a start to Sera's shrill shout. Before he could move however, he was blinded by a severe pain that shot through his nose. The pain was sharp enough to make his eyes water as he leapt to his feet. "OW-Sera! What in Din's name-"

Byrne tried to blink the tears out of his eyes so he could see as Sera shot over to where Link lay as she continued to shout.

"Something is coming! It is huge! Enormous!" Link started to stir as Sheik sat up, more or less alert. Sera flew to his face and delivered a swift kick to Link's nose.

"OWCH! What in Farore's fields was that for!"

Sheik stood ready, her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to spot the enemies. Her harp was ready as the Sheikah warrior waited for a target. "According to Sera, we are about to be attacked! Make ready!"

Sera shot across the space between them and vanished into Byrne's outstretched hand as Link scrambled to his feet and muttered under his breath about 'blinding pain' and 'damn orb of light'. Before anyone could reply, the ground shook slightly. Nearby the sand started bow outwards, as if something had started to rise through the sand as it approached their position.

Sheik shouted, "Onto the ruins!" Her hand dropped to her pouch as she produced a thin wire. With a deft flick of her wrist, the wire wound around a piece of rubble above them as she jumped and swung herself upwards. At the peak of the swing, she flicked her wrist again and loosened the wire. Swiftly she kicked off a wall and nimbly leapt onto the roof and continued to climb.

Byrne's chain-fist shot upwards and grabbed a chunk of rubble. It retracted and pulled the man upwards as Link simple lept a dozen feet into the air. Below Link's feet a slightly visible platform appeared as he jumped once more, and cleared the building. At the peak of the second jump Link landed on another platform somewhat shakily. [I am still not used to being able to jump mid-air…]

The sand exploded outwards as an enormous tan wurm burst through the ground and soared through the air after Sheik. The front of the wurm opened and stretched wide as it opened its maw to swallow the Sheikah warrior whole.

Link charged forward, as Byrne fired his gauntlet at Sheik. With a shout he leapt across the platforms that formed midair and he slammed feet first into the back of the wurm. The impact from the Weighted Boots diverted its course and caused it to narrowly miss Sheik. Byrne's gauntlet caught the back of the ninja's garb and pulled her out of the way as she calmly continued to strum on the harp. A fiery explosion broke on the back of the monster. The wurm's roar echoed across ruins and out into the desert, but it seemed more angry than hurt.

Two more wurms burst through the and as the Crimson and Cobalt Twinmolds took to the air. After several quick steps, Link leapt from the back of Molgera as he shouted to the others, "Split up! Pick a wurm and distract it! Find a weakness and exploit it!" A wild grinned crossed his face as a crazy idea popped into his head to motivate them.

"Last person to kill their wurm has to ask Noboru for a kiss!"

Byrne and Sheik both shuddered at the thought before they separated. It went unsaid, that without a doubt if they asked the Gerudo woman to, she WOULD kiss them. Sheik dashed across the rooftops as she nimbly leapt from one structure to the next as she closed in on the Crimson Twinmold. One of the monster's trio of eyes locked onto her as it diverted its course, _midair_. "Careful, they can fly!"

Byrne jumped from a building and fell through the air past Link. "I got Molgera!" He landed with a dull thump and took off in a full sprint. Molgera dove back under the sand, as Byrne continued through the ruins on foot. Shortly after the beast disappeared beneath the sands, several small furrows of displaced sand appeared and approached him. One after another the Molgera larva leapt at him. He caught the first with his gauntlet as the larva's teeth scraped uselessly over the metal.

A quick gesture sent a scything wind cutter through the second of the monsters as he swung the larva in his hand like a flail. The gauntlet closed, and crushed the beast's skull in a splatter of gore and slime. With slow, methodical steps, Byrne stepped over the slain larva to the last of the spawn. Both the monster he carried, and the one he passed dissolved into shadowy essence that all monsters were composed of. However, the essence did not disperse like it normally would. Instead it coalesced into dark tendrils of energy the wrapped around Byrne's form and hung like a loose cloud around him.

Forewarned, he knew the monster feigned hurt, so when it lunged towards him, he was prepared. His fist wreathed in shadows slammed into the wurm and killed it instantly. The monster immediately dissolved into darkness and wrapped around him as he spoke. "To answer your earlier question, Sera, this is why I'm fine fighting on the ground. If they send their spawn after me, I'll destroy them..." he trailed off as a downright feral grin crossed his face beneath the scarf, "...and get stronger." The darkness around him fluctuated as it spread evenly across his form. As the energy collected as it seemed to draw in light as he asked, "So Seriona...where is the big one at?"

-x-x-x-x-

Link charged across the ruins, each thunderous leap propelled him faster before he shot across the sky and crashed blade first into the side of the Cobalt Twinmold. The wurm gave a ear splitting screech as it fell from the sky and crashed onto the desert sand. A frustrated snarl burst from his lips when the blade failed to pierce the monster's hide. He lept back circled to the front of the beast to try another tactic. Suddenly its trio of eyes suddenly re-focused when Link stepped in front of the monster. With a roar, its entire body writhed violently as it reoriented itself before it lunged forward towards the hero.

Bombs dropped at Link's feet before he leapt up into the air. As soon as he started to slow he stepped on a transparent platform and leapt higher into the air and twisted around. The Twinmold had burrowed into the sand right where Link had stood moments before. There was a muffled roar of pain, as Link jumped back onto the ruins. The bombs had detonated but he could see that the monster continued to carve it's path undeterred.

He thoughtfully mused, [It probably hurt, but ultimately not enough, huh?] He quickly checked how the others fared in their own battles. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Byrne literally cloaked in darkness. As the other man moved, the darkness created shadowy afterimages that made it difficult to keep track of his actual location amidst the darkness. Link turned away and searched for Sheik. He spotted the Sheikah warrior narrowly evade a strike from the Crimson Twinmold to scatter several bombs near the creature's face. The ninja darted away as the bombs detonated, but it did about a little damage as Link's bombs had.

Sheik skipped backwards, as they moved away from the wurm. Link's eyes widened as he realized that the wurm he was supposed to fight, was now behind the distracted warrior. The blue wurm erupted from the sand and lunged as,

"SHEIK!"

-x-x-x-x-

Startled by Link's thunderous shout, Sheik turned swiftly. She had to see the attack to know where to dodge. Her eyes widened when she spotted the Cobalt Twinmold as it's lunge brought it closer. It was too late, she realized. There was nowhere to dodge. Its maw closed around her, its venomous fangs were illuminated by the green light that surrounded her. Sheik's thoughts were racing, [Damn it Link! This one was supposed to be yours! Wait, what is with this light? I don't think that it is from Twinmold and it is certainly not me-] Sheik vanished before the beast's fangs could snap together and skewer her.

Disoriented from the sudden teleportation, Sheik staggered into Link and bowled him over.

"I-I did it! Are you okay!?"

Link was pale as he tried to give Sheik a once over. Swiftly Sheik stood and pushed him aside. "I'm breathing. Right now that is all that matters. Anything else can wait till these things are dead." After a step she paused and sighed before she turned and quickly bowed her head towards Link.

"Thanks. You saved my life-"

"Sure, no worries."

"-even if it was endangered because you could not distract the wurm-

"Hey!"

"-you have my thanks."

With that said and done, she turned and sprinted back to where the two wurms were. They seemed to have realized that Sheik wasn't dead and scoured the sands in search of her.

-x-x-x-x-

Link watched as Sheik moved to re-engage the wurms. He staggered to his feet as he drew his bow. That was the first time he teleported another person. The effort left him drained but still functional. His attacks were ineffective so, it was time to try something big. If it didn't work, then there was little he'd be able to do to damage the monsters. In that case they probably should retreat and come up with a new plan of attack.

Sheik seemed to know that Link was going to try something. He threw flashy attacks that distracted the two Twinmolds to keep them both occupied. Link ran for the edge of the building and quickly started to scale the ruins till he reached a point near the sands. He took a deep breath and drew two arrows. Immediately each arrow was imbued with magic. The first sparked with flames as the second sparkled as ice encased the arrow.

[Din's Fury can be any element I can use. I've practiced a little with ice and wind, but casting it two at once?] He took a slow steadying breath as he concentrated the magic upon each arrow. For a moment there was a surge of energy. The magic started to form along each arrow, smoothy, perfectly, before it stopped.

"No." The golden glow from his hand faded, and maintaining the twin spells was suddenly much more difficult. He refused to use the Triforce. [I can't rely upon it. If I use it, and it doesn't work, I'll end up incapacitated.] He grit his teeth as the spells spread. The fire arrow started to disintegrate, and the ice arrow began to emit fog as its temperature continued to drop. A little longer, and he would be ready.

-x-x-x-x-

[Byrne! Get ahold of yourself! It's luring you in!]

Sera's panicked shout broke through the haze that seemed to fog his mind. Byrne leapt back away from the next larval spawn. An instant latter Molgera's maw snapped out from the sand and slammed shut inches before Byrne. If he continued forward, it would have just swallowed him whole-

Molgera flailed as its massive form slammed into him and sent him flying. He crashed into a sand dune and started to struggle to rise from the sand. "Thanks Sera. Keep an eye out, I'm gonna try something." He absorbed too much darkness, that much was certain. He hadn't had many chances to practice with the Fused Shadows. This was the first he learned of his own limit while using it. As far as he could tell, it was a vessel of darkness. It could carry and contain the essence of monsters, and channel that energy in specific functions that were ingrained into the relic. Byrne shuddered in instinctual fear. He had almost lost himself among the energy, and he could tell that the Fused Shadow was not even CLOSE to capacity.

[And there are multiple Fused Shadows?]

The tendrils of darkness shifted and converged around his arm as he watched the wurm approach. The beast roared and went to swallow him whole. Instead it was met with an enormous mass of darkness. Byrne had gathered most of the energy into a single point to launch a point blank attack on the monster. The darkness writhed down the maw of the wurm before it turned solid. The wurm slammed into the ground and kicked up a mountain's worth of sand as Byrne's attack stopped it dead in its tracks.

The darkness shifted, stabbed and spiraled within the maw of the wurm. Molgera flailed violently as it was rent asunder from the inside. It could not breath, it could not escape, and as the countless attacks continued its resistance gradually weakened. Finally the monster collapsed onto the sand and went still. Byrne held the darkness in place, and waited. He wouldn't put it past the monster to 'feign death' to get him to lower hi-

The wurm disintegrated into darkness, all in one go. Byrne's eyes went wide as everything seemed to slow down. The essence from the wurm coalesced around his attack before it lunged for him. He tried to sever the connection, to allow it to dissipate. But he knew that it would not disappear in time. It would reach him first. From the corner of his eye he spotted a source of light. Confused he glanced over and his eyes widened as he saw Sera dive between him and the encroaching darkness. The darkness swelled like a wave but before it could crash down and swallow him whole Seriona's form erupted with light. It lasted for less than a second but in that second the darkness was cleansed. All of it had completely vanished. The light vanished and Sera dropped out of the air into Byrne's hand.

"Wh-what? You just...how?"

Sera's laughed weakly as she sat up in his palm. "Heh~ see? I told you fairy magic was useful." He stared at the small creature in his hands in shock before he sighed. "Yeah, I guess you did. … ...thanks."

Sera's wings fluttered weakly as she raised a fist in the air triumphantly. "Hee~ Hehehehe, yay! I'm the best!" She settled back down as her giggles trailed off and she curled up. After a few moments she promptly fell asleep in the palm of his hand. Byrne shook his head before he winced in pain. [I hope they can take care of the other two. I'm not really able to do much right now.] Twin lances of color shot across the sky. Byrne's watched as the two arrows shot across the sky to their targets.

-x-x-x-x-

Sheik leapt over the maw of the Crimson Twinmold and proceeded to dash down the back of the enormous enemy. The Cobalt Twinmold made to bite her as it flew past its crimson counterpart. Sheik tucked into a roll and neatly dodged off the beast. She glanced over at Link and saw he was ready. She pulled out an orb from a pouch and smashed it in her hand. Smoke shot out from the crushed container as hid the green light that surrounded her as she teleported behind Link.

"Clear!"

The instant she shouted that she was out of the way, Link fired the arrows. The flaming arrow shot through the Cobalt Twinmold burning a hole through the beast's body. The Crimson Twinmold froze and fell from the sky, as the other wurm thrashed in agony. The death throes of the burning beast, cracked and shattered the frozen worm. Eventually the two started to break down into the shadowy essence that made up their forms and dissipate. Link sighed in relief as he lowered the bow to his side. He staggered slightly as he stepped forward, but shook his head when Sheik made a worried noise.

He called out loudly, "Byrne, you still alive over there?"

A groan echoed up from the base of the building as Byrne asked, "If I say no, can you let me sleep in peace?"

With a tired laugh Link quipped, "Only if you want to rest in peace!"

Sheik chuckled and then stopped abruptly. Her wince went unnoticed by the others as she pressed her hand to her chest, atop the red Eye of the Sheikah mark that adorned her shirt. For her time seemed to slow as she was dimly aware that Link and Byrne continued to banter as she lifted her hand and stared at the sticky crimson substance that clung to it.

Noboru's words echoed through her mind. [-their fangs are poisoned. I hope you don't mind, but I kind of appropriated most of your healing potion for the ones who...who survived the trip.]

Link had jumped down and was approached something in the sand where the wurms perished and Byrne was distracted by Sera. Sheik felt her pulse hammer in her chest as she fought to control her nerves. [I need to get away from them. I might be able to cure the venom myself but not without revealing that I am the Seventh Sage.] She swallowed nervously her throat suddenly parched. Suddenly, for her at least, time was short.


	20. Chapter 19: Sheik's Secret

Chapter 19: Sheik's Secret

Link walked over to where the last of the monster's essence had disappeared. Sure enough there was chest half buried in the sand. Byrne hung back and sat down on a broken section of a wall as he slowly convinced Sera to wake up so she could hide herself while she rested. With an indifferent shrug Link grabbed the chest and pulled it free of the sand with little visible effort.

He popped it open and inside was a strange purple shield. Giving it a curious once over, he inspected it as he pulled it from the chest. It had several stylized designs across the face of the shield but most notably was the likeness to the goddess statues of Hylia.

For comparison pulled the steel shield that Darbus made for him off his back. That shield was covered with scratches dents and other damaged features. It gave him a burst of nostalgia. [How long ago did I get this shield? Almost two weeks? Has it really only been such a short amount of time?]

"For three on three, that was still difficult." Byrne's comment brought Link out of his personal musing, and the green clad hero responded with an offhand comment, "Eh, I could have done it alone."

Silence stretched between the trio which prompted Link to look over at them. What greeted him was a pair of deadpan looks mixed with varied amounts of pity and disbelief. "Hey! Come on, have a little faith! I never said it'd be easy, just that I could do it."

Sheik shakes her head in continued disbelief as she comments, "In any event, our purpose here is finished. We have no reason to linger."

[...and I need to get away from you two as soon as possible.]

Much to her surprise, it was Byrne who responded first, "Agreed. However this is where we part ways."

"Again?"

Silently, Sheik regarded the brawler as she still had no idea what to think of the enigmatic man. [A savage fighter, complains often, yet when it comes to the fairy...he is downright docile. He keeps showing up to help Link but…can we really trust him?]

Unaware of Sheik's uncertainty, Byrne scoffed at Link's question. "Quite clearly, hanging around you is hazardous. I really only came looking cause I heard the Noboru dragged you off somewhere."

"How did you hear about that by the way?"

"Oh, uh..." Both Link and Sheik stared at him as he suddenly looked downright embarrassed. Sera started to snicker tiredly as Byrne reluctantly answered, "I uh, heard it from a friend." Her laughter grew louder as she asked, "Really? Are you sure~ that's all Aveil is to you? Even if both of you want to be something more?"

A sputtering cough came from Byrne as his face flushed and he pointedly looked away from the others. Wide eyed and slack jawed Link stared at Sera while she managed to elicit the animated reaction from the other man. With a quiet smirk, Sheik rolled her eyes as she addressed him.

"Very well. Link, do you know your destination?"

Brought back on track, Link blinked slowly as his gaze focused on Sheik. "Uh, yeah. Back to the Desert Colossus. I need to finish up learning Hylia's Grayce, hopefully it won't take too much longer."

Relief rushed through Sheik. She had an easy escape route! Careful to prevent her emotions from betraying her she responded neutrally, "Well I am heading for the Gerudo Fortress so it looks like this truly is where we part ways."

A loud crack echoed from Byrne joints as he stood and stretched his back. "Only for now. No doubt this scrawny scarecrow will drag me off on some other life threatening adventure before long." Amusement reflected in his eyes as he watched Link scowl. Link then pointedly ignored the jab as he turned to face Sheik, "Anyways, I can escort you there."

Swiftly she tries to object, "That won't be-"

"-a problem? Great! Cause I'm not taking no for an answer."

Furious Sheik glares at him as he stands there with a wide grin and proud, if not downright smug, expression. [I'm not going to be able to change his mind am I?] She groans and storms off in refusal to wait any longer. After all, she can't afford to wait. With a casual shrug Link waved goodbye to Byrne when the other man called out to him. "Link! Wait up!"

The hero paused as the other man stepped closer slightly and lowered his voice so Sheik wouldn't overhear them. "When you get to the Gerudo, can you do me a favor?"

Puzzled Link replies slowly, "Sure. What's up?"

"If you run into Aveil, can you tell her: 'Thanks for the info. Next time we have a match, I won't use my left arm.' "

"Not a problem. Care to explain what the match is about?"

"Nope!"

With a short laugh, Link shakes his head and waves goodbye again as he walks after Sheik. The remaining pair watch the two leave for awhile before Sera breaks the silence. "Sheik is... acting odd. Even for a Sheikah."

He barks out a quick laugh before he replies, "And what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it. Her energy is different now. I would have noticed it sooner if I wasn't so tired. But after the fight, it has changed. It feels...familiar almost. And now she's acting funny."

"Well we did just fight three giant demon monster wurm things. She is probably just tired."

Stubbornly she fluttered up before him as she insisted, "But what about her energy? Why would it suddenly feel familiar?"

Shrugging, Byrne turned and started to walk away as he replied with honest indifference, "You are probably just imagining things."

"I most certainly am not! Where are we going anyways?"

Instantly all mirth disappeared from Byrne stance. Taken aback at his sudden change in demeanor she held her breath as he faced her. His tone was clipped as he replied. "It is time to report in. It is also a good chance to show you why you really should just leave me be."

-x-x-x-x-

The sun had started to set Link and Sheik finally drew close to the Gerudo Fortress. Link had refused to leave when they first spotted their destination on the horizon, and at this point it appeared he intended to escort Sheik all the way to the gate. Sheik's patience had finally ran out as she all but erupted at Link, "I don't know why you are still here!"

Startled by the ninja's sudden outburst Link retorted swiftly, "Because I don't know what is wrong with you! Sorry. That came out wrong. It's just...you started acting odd and now you are all snappy and irritated. What's wrong?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you walking me here!"

"I was just trying to be nice." Link stated, in an attempt to justify his actions. Enraged Sheik spun around and jabbed a finger in Link's direction as she hissed out, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you were slowing me down?"

Link posture hardened as he started to feel insulted, "Says the person who spent the last ten minutes struggling to walk in a straight line?"

"I have been trained as a Sheikah! I have methods of travel that I cannot allow people outside of the tribe witness!"

Link stops in confusion. For a moment Sheik halted as they wondered why that would give him pause. They were only a few more meters from the gate, when the young fighter realized with growing horror, exactly what she had just said. Slowly, as Link pieced it together he stated, "You said, 'You have been trained as a Sheikah?' Why not just say, 'I am a Sheikah?' Unless you are not one. That would explain why you said 'the tribe' instead of 'my tribe'. But then…" He looked over at Sheik, his concern growing as he asked, "What would that make you?"

"I-I that is to say-" Sheik swayed before toppling. Caught off guard, Link barely managed to catch her before she could crash into the sand.

"Hey! Sheik! Hey, listen to me!"

The ninja didn't reply as Link pressed his hand to their face and quickly retracted it. Sheik was burning up. As Link moved to lift Sheik onto his shoulder he noticed that the Sheikah symbol on their shirt was a darker red than the rest of the symbol. Stained with dried blood. Link swore violently before he shouted to draw the attention of sentries at the Fortress.

"Help! I need a medic! HEY!"

Nary a second later a wary Gerudo peered over the edge before she asks with a voice full of suspicion, "Who goes there?"

"Oh for the love of Farore-" he swore under his breath before he shouts again, "It's Link! Sheik was injured fighting the wurms! He need medical attention!"

He lifted Sheik and started to trot forward towards the gate as there was a flurry of activity atop the wall. Swiftly the gate rumbled open and several Gerudo ran out to assist.

-x-x-x-x-

Inside the fortress, Link carefully placed Sheik down on a cot, but before anyone can ask Link anything Noboru burst into the room. She took one look at the feverish warrior who had only moments before started to tremble. "What happened?"

"I think Sheik got hit by one of the wurms."

Noboru froze in disbelief as a second later all of the blood drains from her face as it a adopts a look of outright fear. "Link, nearly every one of my warriors who got poisoned died. The ones sent back to the fortress all perished. Only the ones we managed to get to Telvio survived."

Link freezes for a moment before turns and all but demands, "There must be something we can do!"

Noboru bites her lip before and casts Sheik a nervous glance. She watches them for several moments before she responds slowly, "Link...there isn't much we can do. We used up most of our antitoxins and remedies before we figured out the venom was beyond our ability to treat. The venom even prevented potions from closing their wounds. Not even Telvio's portions were enough. He had to supplement the medicine with healing magic."

Link's head snaps around as he stares at Noboru in surprise.

"Link?"

Slowly a grin crossed his features before it vanishes for a determined look. "Okay." He nods and repeats himself louder, more sure of himself the second time, "Okay. Here is the plan. I need antitoxin. Anything that can slow it down, even a little. I need you to get Telvio, while I try to treat Sheik."

"Have you-"

"No. I haven't mastered Hylia's Grace yet. But we both know I work well under pressure." He turned and approached the cot as he continued. "Hopefully what little I CAN do will be enough to buy you time to return with Telvio."

A pair loud claps from her hands signals for two Gerudo guards to step into the room as Noboru address them, "Get a trio of sand seals ready for departure. Go." The first sped off as she addressed the second guard. "Send a runner to the apothecary to retrieve the antitoxins that worked the best against the toxin. Also someone dress Sheik's wounds before-"

Interrupting Link speaks up. "I can dress the wounds."

Swiftly Noboru steps forward and forces Link to turn and face her. Once she is certain she has his attention, she speaks in a low tone, "Link. I know you are the Hero but you can't save everyone. You are only mortal. You CAN and WILL make mistakes. Just like everyone else."

"Which is why I am helping. Here. Now. This is something I CAN do.

The first guard returns out of breath and reports, "Lady Noboru! The sand seals are saddled and ready to depart."

Noboru groans knowing full well that times is of the essence and she can't waste it arguing with Link. She gestured to the other Gerudo irritably, "Fine. Fine! You, apothecary, go!" The guard dashes off as Noboru nods to Link as she rushes from the room. Thus leaving Link alone with his injured, and potentially dying, companion.

He starts to remove the various straps and buckles that hold Sheik's equipment and clothing in place. The scarf was the easiest thing to remove, and considering how THAT piece was tied to the shirt in three separate places he decided to ignore the cowl. His attempts to remove the shirt only lead him to believe that the near skin tight material was sentient as it utterly refused to cooperate.

Scowling he grabbed one of Sheik's dozens of knives and started to cut the seams to get the clothing off. [I'll apologize later. And pay for repairing it if I need to.] As soon as the shirt was loose enough to remove, Link was surprised to find the ninja's chest was already bandaged. Tightly bound and with blood staining the bandages near the wound. Link absently wondered when the hell Sheik had managed to bind the wound without him noticing. As he cut the bandages off and unwound some of the better scraps, he came to a realization.

[Ah! The bandages weren't for the injury. Simply to secure his breasts in place.]

Link froze, just as he removed the last of the bandages.

[...what?]

He glanced at Sheik's chest once more before his face flushed crimson. [WHAT!? Sheik...Sheik's a girl?]

Mentally slapping himself he shook his head, [Focus. Save his, er HER life. Save her life now, stare later-Wait, NO!] Link set the knife aside to actually slap his face as he tried to focus on something besides his immense embarrassment. A knock at the door prompted him to pull the blanket over Sheik as she shivered from her fever. The door opened as a young Gerudo peeked inside. As soon as she spotted Link she squeaked. He winced at the noise before he snapped at her, irritated at her reaction, "What is it?"

The girl stepped into the room with a basket, and was clearly nervous as she spoke in heavily accented common tongue, "Medicine? For the sick via?"

Inwardly Link groaned, [If only someone said that sooner!] He gestured to the nightstand and she raced over, deposited the basket next to the pitcher of water and fled from the room before he could even speak. Link shook his head, [No wonder Noboru told me she'd have one of her own dress Sheik's wounds. Arg~ focus! Save her life now, apologize later!]

Swiftly he inspects the basket. Fresh bandages, salve, medicinal alcohol, some powdered medication, spool of silken thread, candles, a needle and potion. He thinks back to when he had to help treat Malon after one of their adventures led to her breaking her arm and dislocating her shoulder. Much to the two teenager's embarrassment they made Link clean her injury and bind her arm in a splint as well as assist her in the weeks the followed. Due to the awkward placement of the injury, she had to be treated without a shirt on, [This is just like that. Minus the whole being unable to meet each other's gaze or hold any conversation for the entire month. Just focus on the task on hand. Her life depends on this.]

He turns back to her and critically examines the injury. Slightly jagged, more of a scratch than a stab. Seems to have been mostly a glancing blow that bounced off her ribs before it could really penetrate and do any serious damage. He grabs the alcohol and moves over the a wash basin in the corner of the room as he removes his gauntlets proceeds to wash his hands.

[It looks shallow enough to not need stitches. Especially since we are going to be treating her with magic, the wound really is the least of the worries. Still, clean it, apply the salve, bandage the wound, add the medicine to the healing potion and get her to drink that.] He glanced over as he dried his hands. He poured some of the alcohol over a rag and cleaned off the injury. It had already scabbed over, but the skin around the wound was heavily inflamed. Grabbing the jar of the sickly sweet smelling salve, he applied it as evenly as he could before he closed the jar and grabbed the medicine. Carefully measuring out a single serving, and thankful they provided him a container with instructions written in common, he mixed it with the potion before gathering the bandages and slowly sitting Sheik up on the bed. Her skin was feverish, and he could swear it had climbed even higher since the last time he had checked it.

Cursing quietly he wrapped the bandages around her chest and tied them off. Then he brought the potion to her lips and she was thankfully able swallow the small measured amounts without assistance. Satisfied with the amount she drank, he laid her back down and swiftly covers her with the blanket once more before he pulled a nearby chair close and took a seat.

All that was left was to pull off a spell he'd only been taught the theory for and had yet to successfully cast. Lightly, he placed his hand over her burning brow and closed his eyes. His hand glows with a pearly white luminescence briefly...before it goes out. With a frown he tries again, this time it slowly builds up in intensity before it rapidly flickers between bright and dim illumination before it goes out entirely. Again he focused, the light flashed in searing brightness before stuttering out and leaving him with a naught but a headache for his efforts. He pulls out the last of his green potion as he continues his attempts. And fails. Again and again. His magic power dwindles and he finishes off the last of his green potion, all the while Sheik's fever continued to steadily climb.

Furious and fighting off a splitting migraine, Link snapped angrily, "Gods DAMN IT! Why!? Why isn't it working!? Hylia please! Just let it work, if it doesn't then-"

"Don't...quit…"

Link froze and stared at Sheik in surprise. "Hey, hey! Sheik! Can you hear me?" He lightly shakes her shoulder but the ninja remains unresponsive. Scoffing quietly he asked himself rhetorically, "What am I doing?"

His gaze turned to the back of his uncovered hand and the mark upon it. The mark glowed weakly before it erupted in a holy light that filled the room. His irises dyed a golden hue as he placed his hand upon Sheik's fevered forehead as the magic activates. He senses her injuries; a slightly rolled ankle, a pulled muscle in her arm, a dozen other minor aches and pains. But most importantly, he could sense the venom. It was like some kind of parasite spread throughout her body. Everything else seemed to lose focus as the spell ran its course, and steadily the venom was eradicated from her system. Link allowed himself a small grin as the world around him darkened, [I can do this! I can-]

-x-x-x-x-

Link sat up with a start. Immediately the world spun as the searing light from the room's candles scorched his vision and his stomach rebelled at his minor movements. With a groan he flopped back down to the ground as he recognized the symptoms of an overtaxed mana reserve. He didn't expect the Triforce to push him so far past his limit that it knocked him out. Silently he mused to himself, [I supposed I'm lucky it only knocked me out. For all I know, it could be possible for it to push me so far past my limit I drop dead when it stops.] Slowly pushed himself up and crawled over to Sheik. After a minor struggle, he propped himself up against the bed and checked her temperature once more. Her fever had gone down immensely, she still felt a little warm but she should be okay until Telvio arrived.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he glared at the blindingly bright candle before he dragged the chair closer to the bed and crawled his way back onto the seat. His stomach settled as gravity pulled his eyelids shut as he allowed himself to relax for a few moments when a voice rasped,

"Do you have any water?"

Link's eyes flew open as he stared at the ninja before him and exclaimed, "You are awake!". Sheik opened her a single ruby eye and gave Link a weak glare as she responded hoarsely, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

A chuckle escaped him as he reached over to the nightstand where a pitcher and several cups waited. "I just exhausted the last of my magic to heal you up as much as I am able. I think I have a better understanding of Hylia's Grace, but I'll have to wait for another chance to confirm that."

He helped Sheik sit up to drink the water, when the movement caused the sheet to fall. When she noticed her lack of dress, her cheeks started to color with a blush. Link handed her the cup and turned away in embarrassment as he started to stutter.

"Uh. Yeah. Um. I-i, that is to say-well" She looked at him confused, as she sipped the water and waited for him to continue. He babbled out a few more apologizes before the rest just poured out of his mouth in a rush.

"I kinda found out your secret while I was trying to heal you."

A sharp intake of breath resulted in Sheik choking on the water. Swiftly snatching the cup from her hand he scolded lightly, "Hey take it easy! I just pieced you back together, don't go wasting that effort! Look, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone. I promise." The coughs subsided as she studied his face for a few moments. She sighed as she apparently decided to believe him. "I guess you are a LOT more observant than we gave you credit for."

"Thanks. Your highest of praises mean oh so much to me." Link's deadpan retort brought a small grin to her face as she shrugged and subsequently winced from the motion.

"I'm just glad you haven't gone all formal towards me."

[Formal? Why would finding that out make me formal?]

"Well I will probably treat you nicer now-" that elicited a sigh from her as he continued, "-especially because you are injured. So who else knows?"

"Impa obviously as well as a fair number of the Sheikah. Telvio and Noboru due to my training. I believe that the other Sages suspect it. Stalcer, Anvy, and Levio don't know for certain, but they probably suspect it."

A non-committal grunt from Link prompted her to continue. "Impa and Telvio agreed that the less people who know about the 'missing princess' the better. Impa didn't even want to let me fight until I managed to prove that I could defend myself." Link nodded along until what she said caught up with him. Stunned, his jaw dropped to the floor as he slowly drew out the words, "Missing...princess? You are Zelda?"

She looked at him puzzled, thrown off by the confusion in his voice. "I- yes? I am but…" her voice slowly rose in panicked confusion, "You said you figured out my secret?"

"I meant that when I changed your bandages I felt- I mean I noticed th-that um…" In his panicked explanation he made a cupping motion with his hands over his chest before she realized what he was about to say. His hands dropped and he blushed heavily as Zelda stared at him wide eyed in shock.

"You...you are the one who applied these bandages?"

Not trusting himself to speak he nodded, and avoided looking directly at the princess. She stared at him for several moments before her face flushed with a blush all the way to the roots of her hair and her messed up cowl With a pitiful moan she covered her face as she started to speak, "Hylia preserve me, you saw my bare-wait." Her blush had receded slightly as she pulled the sheet close to her chest and glared at him. "You...you thought I was male! Why would you think that!?"

"Everyone referenced you ask Sheik! Never him or her!"

"That was so they didn't accidentally say Zelda!"

"I-"

"Why do you think Telvio had me help Ruto into a tub? Why do you think I am allowed through the Gerudo lands without a thieves pass?"

"Err-"

"Great Goddesses I can't believe I called you observant."

Link felt his ears burn and his face flush as he stared at his boots. He rose from his seat as he finally managed to find his voice and squeaked out, "I'll just...wait outside…"

"Din take it, Link. We need to talk."

He glanced up to her face and watched her as she started to loosen her cowl. Suddenly the cloth shimmered, and brightened until it matched the rest of her hair. She brushed her now freed mass of hair over her shoulder as she meet his gaze. No longer were her iris dyed the crimson hue, instead they were the clear deep blue that he was used to seeing in their meetings in the Spirit Refuge. Breaking eye contact he glanced away as he questioned, "Are you certain? It can wait until you are feeling better." [...and are more properly dressed.]

"Nayru have mercy I can't tell if these feelings of embarrassment are from you or me."

With a nervous chuckle Link suggested, "Both would make sense right now."

She attempted a weak grin that quickly fell as she stated, "I'm a Sage, Link." Surprised and confused his response was rather eloquent, "Um, okay?"

"During the escape from Hyrule Castle seven years ago I showed signs of powers that only the Sage of Shadow has. One of Impa primary reasons for training me as a Sheikah is because of that fact. Later we noticed I was showing signs of other powers. Since Noboru had found out my secret I underwent some Spirit magic training and she confirmed it. I had powers of the Sage of Spirit as well, which marked me as the Seventh Sage."

"So you've been training with the Sages the past seven-ish years or so?"

She shook her head and gestured to the chair he sat in earlier. This would be a long talk. "No, I only trained with Impa and Noboru. I've experimented with the powers of the others but only recently have I met and trained with the other Sages. It is more like...polishing my skills than anything else but…"

The chair squeaked as he settled into it and asked, "So you finished your training? Or are there any left?"

"I still need to practice with Ruto. Zora's Domain was in a bad state which is why we were in the desert in the first place. Besides her the only Sage left is Raru, who is said to watch over the Master Sword." Her eyes locked onto Link's as she stated, "It is one of the reasons why we need to find the sword, and fast."

"So, I need to find the Master Sword now, which has evaded discovery by our allies for the past seven years? Great. Any leads?"

The sarcasm in his tone brought a glare out of the princess as she retorted, "I have no idea! Plus they were focused on raising us and avoiding discovery so they couldn't search too openly." There was a long silence between them as they each allowed the other to calm themselves. Link stared at one of the candles that illuminated the room. "Why?" Zelda tilted her head with the unspoken question as he elaborated, "Why are you telling me all of this? Why now?"

She seemed to visibly deflate as she pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders.

"There are so many reasons I hardly know where to begin. I trust that by now you are aware that if the sages interact with a leyline Ganondorf will be able to find them?"

A pained grimace crossed his features as he remembered Blizzeta.

"I can protect them from that. But doing so will take up most of my attention and energy. On my own I have a vast array of abilities but I can not access the leylines outside of fonts, unlike the Sages."

"And I need you to accept that this is my fight as well. Without my help, any of the sages that help you run the very real risk of ending up like Blizzeta. Would you like to face six beings like that before facing Ganondorf?"

Link scowled as Zelda continued with a smirk, "As I thought. And attempting to take Hyrule Castle town without the help of the sages would be nigh impossible. Also I will need to reveal myself to the others at some point in the foreseeable future. Your support would help speed things along."

The candles flickered as a slight breeze flowed into the room and distracted them. Link got up and checked the hallway, and gratefully noted he wasn't as dizzy from mana exhaustion. The hallway was deserted. As he returned to his seat he asked, "Why is everyone saying that? Time is of the essence. Time is short. Etcetera, etcetera. Why? Are things really that bad?" Anguish flickered across her face. Link would have missed it if not for the empathic bond and their proximity. She looked away from his worried expression as she answered softly.

"According to the yearly census the Sheikah perform...When compared to the year before the coup, more than sixty percent of Hyrule's population is...gone."

Link stared, at a complete loss for words.

"By no means do we believe them to all have perished. Some have sought refuge in the neighboring nations. Many have simply disappeared due to the monsters and unchecked magical anomalies. But the sad truth is our nation is dying. If Ganondorf wasn't so obsessed with acquiring the full Triforce, I have no doubts that Hyrule would have been wiped from the maps once more."

"Once more?"

Zelda gave a sad chuckle as she looked over at Link. "This isn't a fairytale Link. Good doesn't always triumph over evil. We are fated to fight. Brought back in opposition of his return, but we are not fated to win."

Link stretched and commented, "I guess I should track down Levio and see if he has any leads." After he spared her a glance he decided to check her fever to ensure it hadn't rose to a dangerous level once more. As he moved closer Zelda body language turned guarded as she watched him warily and demanded, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Relax, I am just checking on your fever." He brushed her bangs away from her forehead when she shifted to move away from him. The sudden movement caused her to hiss in pain as she aggravated her injury. "Hold still!"

"No! You undressed me and fondled my chest without my permission!"

"I was trying to save your life! And there was no fondling! Besides, I said sorry already!"

"No, you most certainly did not! You only apologized for thinking I was male!"

Her retort causes him to pause as he thinks back. [She's right…] Embarrassed he coughed to clear his throat, "Ah, I think you are correct."

She raised a single eyebrow as she waited. His face flushed as his heart sank. Even if it was on accident it was an incredibly improper act, to say the very least. Not to mention he practicality forgot to apologize. He caught her eye and spoke in a subdued tone, "...I'm sorry I undressed you without permission. I swear I only did it with the intention to save your life."

She winced as he spoke. After a few moments she replied, "Fine, I'm sorry too." Startled he opened his mouth to speak when she shook her head. "The empathic bond. I felt that. When you realized how your actions could be taken I felt how much that hurt you, as well as how sincere your apology was." She shook her head with a light laugh. "Din take it, it makes being mad at you difficult!"

On a whim he decided to try and tease her to cheer her up a bit. "Are you sure it is not just my heroic bearing, roguish charm, and devilishly good looks that makes being mad with me difficult?"

She gave him a bland look before she deadpanned, "Yes. I am certain. Now can you leave and get one of the Gerudo to help me?" Concerned he swiftly questioned, "Why? What's wrong? I am here to help if you need anything."

"No thank you. I have to use the lavatory and I am not letting you take my pants off as well."

[Oh, that makes sens-] Link's jaw drops. He freezes for a moment before he blushes crimson once more. Sputtering out apologies he moved for the door to get help when-

"...not yet anyways."

[What. I...what. Meep. Marf. Blarg.]

At the sight of his stunned expression she bursts into stifled giggles as she tried to avoid aggravating her injury further. "Great goddesses, I was only teasing you Link! But that look on your face!" She dissolves into laughter once more as Link mumbles incoherently and runs the room his face burning crimson. Her smile faltered as she realized her teasing her made him forget to ask for help. She sighed and hoped that someone would visit her soon, she really did have to use the bathroom.

* * *

Well! Shit, Hyrule has gone to hell in a handbasket huh? 60% population loss in just 7 years?

Also...Sorry! Not only is this update late in terms of day of the week...it is also two weeks late. Unfortunately I don't foresee my updates picking back up any time soon either.


	21. Chapter 20: Family First

AN: This chapter (the later part at least) was inspired by another song! This was one of the first scenes I thought of when I first decided to write this fic. For those of you who want to listen to it when you get to that part: Birth of A Hero by Two Steps From Hell.

* * *

Chapter 20: Family First

Link stuck around for a few days while Zelda recovered. The days that followed saw Link assisting the Gerudo in the infirmary until his skill with Hylia's Grace had improved to an acceptable level. His skill with the spell was not quite developed to the point where he could use it in battle, but he no longer miscast the spell and wasted his magic on failed attempts. Finally it was time to move on. Zelda, having mostly recovered, had started training to make up for lost time. But for Link, it was time to leave. He gave his goodbyes and departed for the market during their pre-dawn business hours to restocks on supplies and provisions he would need. With his preparations complete he started to head for the gate to the fortress when-

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Out of nowhere Link gets hit with a full body tackle as he looks down at the short Gerudo child in pure shock as she rambled on.

"Papa! You came to visit! Did you bring me anything? Ohhh! Aunty said I got taller do I look taller?"

She stepped away he could get a good look at her. Stunned speechless Link stared at her like a fish out of water. Her surprisingly blue eyes went wide. "Wait..." She tilted her head and squinted at him. "Who are you?"

"Calisa!"

The girl flinched as another Gerudo spotted her and stormed over. Swiftly the child raced over and hid behind the young woman despite the fact that she proceeded to scold her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off!" Subdued Calisa peeked out at Link from behind her caretaker as she muttered, "I thought I saw papa."

The woman went to apologize when she noticed who exactly Calisa tackled. "Oh! You must be Link." She ruffled Calisa's hair as the little girl pouted. "I can see why you thought he was your father. The resemblance is uncanny."

[...what?]

The older Gerudo bowed as she introduced herself, Link blushed as he found himself distracted by her ample cleavage displayed by the motion. Hurriedly he looked away and silently prayed that she did not notice. "Vasaaq, it is nice to finally meet you in person. After all not just anyone can beat my record in the maze of trials." Link groaned she continued with an unrepentant grin. "My name is Aveil-"

"You're Aveil!?"

She raised an eyebrow at Link's surprised that he apparently knew of her. "Sorry, ah. I actually have a message for you? Byrne says, 'Thanks for the info' and that the next time you two...uh fight? He won't use his left arm." Aveil's eyes widened as she whispered. "Sarqso."

Her posture softened as a small smile graced her features. Distracted by her thoughts she idly played with Calisa's hair as Link ventured, "So...you know Byrne?" Aveil returned her attention to him as she smirked, bouncing back to the typical Gerudo mannerism, "Yeah I've been trying to convince him to give Calisa here some cousins." Link coughed and Aveil's grin widened. "I give him info about happenings with the Gerudo. If he likes the info he gives me a handicap in our spars. If I defeat him, he's mine." With that comment her grin turned fierce with anticipation before she relaxed and continued.

"Anyways he showed up the other day and the talk of the town was you. He got worried when he heard Noboru dragged you off." Link nodded in understanding. [So that's how he heard about all of that.]

Something tugged on his shirt. He looked down to see Calisa watching him. "Where did momma drag you off to?"

Link's eyes went wide. [This is Noboru's daughter!? Wait, if I look like her father, this is Telvio's and Noboru's kid!? She is like 6 years old! At least!]

Aveil scooped her up and turned her worried scowl towards Link. "I am assuming from your expression you figured out who this is."

"Sh-she is their, b-but when? Why is...ah." he stopped. Why else would they hide their child? Ganondorf. Not only is Noboru one of the Sages, she also knows where Zelda is. Telvio is one of the wielders of the Four Sword. If Ganondorf found out about Calisa, she would be a target. One that would be extremely vulnerable, and an extremely valuable find for him.

He sighed and looked at Aveil. "I won't tell anyone. I can't promise that I will be able to refrain from teasing Telvio about it. But I won't tell anyone else"

A relieved sigh escaped her as she nodded in thanks all the while Calisa struggled to free herself. Some of her spunk returned as she asked, "Oh? Not going to tease Noboru?"

Link instantly retorted, "Nayru protect me! I may be crazy but I am not insane. I know better than to try and tease a Gerudo."

Aveil laughed as she carried Calisa away. Said child managed to climb up over Aveil's shoulder as she waved to Link. "Sav'orq! Bye Linky!"

With a shake of his head Link waved back and headed for the gate. The sun had just started to peak over the horizon. Since he could take the direct route he should be able to reach Lon-Lon Ranch a bit before dusk. From there Thelma would be able to point him in Levio's direction and hopefully to the Master Sword. His thoughts turned back to his most recent mentor. [He is bound by his sense of duty...unable to take his family and leave. Yet unable to protect them from Ganondorf due to the designs of the fate. Another reason why this needs to end.]

-x-x-x-x-

Dark clouds rumbled overhead as Link crossed Hyrule's central field. Soon after he had exited the Gerudo Highlands, ominous storm clouds had swept in from the north. So far he had yet to see a single drop of rain and he hoped that the weather would hold out at least until he arrived at Lon-Lon Ranch.

Abruptly, he was broken out of his thoughts to the thunderous sound of a stampeding horse, Link pursed his lips as he hurried to pass one of the ruined stone walls that dotted the landscape of Hyrule field.

[What spooked the horse? Maybe some traveler's mount? A horse escaping Lon-Lon isn't exactly unheard of but that hasn't happened ever since Malon was placed in charge of the horses...]

He reached the end of the wall and as he rounded it his jaw dropped when he spotted the steed. "Epona!?" His crimson mare flinched at the sound of his voice before her she stopped her charge and swiveled around so that her head turned towards him. Her eyes were wide with panic but his beloved horse visibly calmed when she spotted him.

While his horse's spirits soared, Link's plummeted. Epona was saddled. [She is too well behaved to escape leave the ranch. She might break out of her pen, but she'd never leave the ranch alone. Additionally...she only lets me, Malon, or Cremia saddle her. One of them meant to ride her. If Epona is alone, and panicked...] Something happened at Lon-Lon Ranch. Link grabbed Epona's reigns and almost immediately his steed began to pull him in the direction of the ranch. She knew something was wrong. Confirmation of his fears, not that he needed or wanted it. Swiftly he mounted as she immediately broke into a cantor before Link silently urged his horse into a full gallop.

-x-x-x-x-

As Link approached the ranch's plateau he knew whatever had happened, had to have occurred within the past few hours. Smoke hung in the air, and one of the barns were still aflame. On the plus side he noted fireline was organized and the blaze appeared to be under control. As Epona galloped up to the shattered gate Link was spotted by a survivor. Relief broke across the other man's face as when he recognized Link. He spoke up and Link edged Epona to a halt, "Thank the goddess, I was worried one of them were-"

He cut off when Link raised his hand to forestall the rancher's words. "Where is Talon?"

[If anyone has a grasp on this situation, it'll be him. Sure his girth and chronic laziness belie his strength. But once it comes to protecting his home and family he is nigh unstoppable.]

When Link noticed the grave expression on the younger man's face, his heart leapt to his throat in fear.

"I-uh, he...well, if they let him out of the infirmary then-" with a yelp the man jumped back as Link spurred Epona onwards. The man's protests failed to reach Link through the sound of his own heart pounding with fear. Talon and his girls were the closest thing Link had to a family after he lost his own. [If anything happened to them…] As Epona raced deeper into the ranch Link took in the destruction of the place he had called home for the past seven years.

Livestock still lay butchered in their pins, broken and burnt structures abound. As he continued, it quickly became apparent that not a single building was unscathed by the attack. Outside of those involved in containing fires, most of the ranchers ambled about aimlessly. Few even bothered to look over at him as Epona charged through. Some had collapsed next to their buckets as soon as the fires nearby were extinguished. As if they simply broke down once the task at hand was finished.

As Link drew close to the central manor that Talon and his family lived, he was able to catch wind of a heated argument in progress.

"Talon! Stop!"

"Get da' 'ell offa me! They need me!"

"The only thing you can do now is rush to an early grave!"

Link entered the square before the manor, and immediately dismounted as he rushed over to the mob of ranchers who struggled to restrain Talon.

Furiously Inigo, one of the head ranchers, grabbed Talon by the shoulders and forced the other man to look at him as he shouted, "They are gone, Talon! GONE! There is nothing we can do to get them back! If you can't accept that then FINE! Go get yourself killed! If you can't pull your head out your arse, long enough to realize we-" Inigo visibly faltered. Talon had stopped his struggle but Inigo continued, his voice broken, "We all lost family today. Not just you. All of us did. Of my brothers alone, two are missing and the other lies dead on the ground. We...We haven't even buried him yet."

Talon collapsed, and when Link got close enough to see the man clearly he could not hold back his gasp. Talon's right foot was missing. The bandages had come loose in the struggle and display charred skin. Whatever his injury was, they had to amputate his foot and cauterize the stump to prevent him from bleeding out.

"Talon...what in Din's name happened here?"

-x-x-x-x-Que: Birth of Hero by Two Steps From Hell-x-x-x-x-

Talon looked up and Link flinched when he met the other man's gaze. Gone was the warmth that he saw every day as he grew up. Talon's gaze was dead, devoid of everything but despair. "Raiders. Bulblins. Few hylians. Humans. They scaled da' plateau. Started fires, captured who dey could. Then they came from da' gate and grabbed everything. Ma girls." Tears streamed down his face as thunder quietly rumbled overhead and the first drops of rain started to fall.

Talon looked up to the sky, his breath shuddered before he continued, "They took 'em. Took so damn many. Our families, da' last damn thing we hav' that still mattered any. They just...took em away."

Link ground his teeth in frustration. Once again he was too late to make a difference. He wasn't here for the battle. There was nothing he could about that, however... "Don't worry."

Talon froze, as did the rest of the ranchers. The looked over at him in disbelief, at absurdity of his words and the completely calm tone he spoke them in. "In which direction did they retreat?"

"E-east." Inigo stuttered out his reply without a thought before he realized what Link asked, "Wait. Wait! You can't seriously think-"

"I'll get them back." The certainly in his tone silenced them. At that point he noticed that he had drawn the attention of everyone in the immediate area. They whispered quietly to each other, confused but daring to hope. Silently he called the Triforce. Without hesitation, and with no reservations it responded instantly. His entire body was sheathed in a golden glow as he looked back to Talon, whom stared at Link is awe.

He repeated himself, this time his voice echoed across the plateau with a distinct otherworldly quality. "Everyone they took, I'll get them back. I promi-no." He shook his head, and started again. " **I swear it.** "

His irises changed from their normal hue to the same golden glow that coated his body. With an adjustment to his stance his crouched down slightly as the Roc's Feather shone with blinding light before he rocketed upwards.

As he soared skyward bound he passed the building, the grain silos, even the windmill in height before he flipped upside down just before he would have passed into the cloud cover. He paused midair as the hoverboots formed a platform beneath his feet before he leapt eastwards. Twice more as he fell through the air he launched himself off the platforms and accelerated downwards before he flipped and landed with a titanic impact akin to a thunderclap. The enchantment from the magic armor fused into his tunic briefly flickered into visibility as it absorbed the impact.

Before the dust could even fully take to the sky from his explosive landing, Link had already taken off. The Pegasus Boots pushed to their absolute limits as he raced onwards. Within moments he reached the crest of a hill and jumped. He had became little more than a golden comet that streaked across the sky. Soon after the ranch was no longer visible behind him, he caught sight of the raid group's camp on the horizon.

A bright flash of emerald light illuminated the sky as Link teleported into the middle of the camp. For a heartbeat all movement had ceased. The captives stared in shock, as the raiders watched in disbelief at the glowing man who appeared out of a flash of light.

The next moment was pandemonium. Bombs detonated around the camp and Link emptied his quiver in seconds. He vanished only to reappear amidst the captives. Blue magic poured from his hand as he punched the earth and cast an ice imbued version of Din's Fury. A protective layer of ice formed a dome between the raiders and their captives as Link teleported back out into the chaos.

The emblem of the Bombos Medallion formed over the hilt of his sword as green light poured off his blade. His sword exploded into a flurry of motion, as each cut sent a razor sharp blade of wind through the enemies as the scrambled. One of the bandits, lost in the grip of insane courage rushed him as the emblem flickered to red.

Link didn't even spare them a glance as his sword flicked through their body. Having cleaved clean through its body and armor the burning halves of the raider slumped to the ground as the metal near the cut glowed white hot.

The emblem flickered to white as Link stopped in place. Slowly he raised the sword as he spoke, his voice inhumanly calm. " **Drop to the ground, all of you, if you wish to survive**."

The light turned golden and spiked in severity as he pointed the blade skyward. Everyone flinched back from the light, even the captives chained and staked to the ground. But closing one's eyes did nothing to diminish the luminance of the sword and as it reached the peak of its intensity Link unleashed the great spin attack.

-x-x-x-x-  
Song End  
-x-x-x-x-

Malon watched in shock as Link appeared out of nowhere and single handedly SLAUGHTERED the bandits that kidnapped them. She could hardly believe that this was the same kind boy she grew up with, always caring and cheerful. Even through the icy wall between them she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Then he spoke with-a-voice-that-was-not-his-own!

" **Drop to the ground, all of you, if you wish to survive**."

The glow that surrounded him built in intensity, while she fought against the feeling of dread the grew in her gut. [All this strength, this magic, it has to have some kind of cost...Link! Please be okay!]

The light coming from his raised sword was magnified and even after closing and covering her eyes nothing seemed to diminish its intensity. Dimly she was aware of _**something**_ passed over her head, as she heard a loud crack of shattering metal from multiple locations around her. Confused by the sound, but preoccupied with trying to block the searing light she ignored the sound when suddenly, the light vanished.

She opened her watering eyes and looked around. It was quiet, the only sounds she could hear were those made by the other captives and the gentle patter of the rain as it continued to lightly sprinkle the earth. She looked at her restraints and was surprised to see that they chains were shattered. [When did Link do that? Wait! Link!] Her gaze snapped to the dome of ice that had sheltered them. The top half of the protective wall had been sheared off. Shakily she stood and approached the edge of the dome when Cremia hissed at her,

"Malon! What in Din's blazes do you think you are doin'!?"

"I...I think we are-oh. Oh gods no." Her eyes went wide as she pulled herself over the frozen barrier and ran over towards Link.

Blood stained the ground outside the what remained of their protective dome, as shattered weapons and scattered remains lay sporadically across the ground. The rain continued its light misting and steam snaked from the patches of blood and gore splattered across the ground. Malon slowed as she approached Link, her legs protested against her sudden movement after the long forced march the raiders put them through, but she pushed aside her pain.

"Link? Please Link, are you...?"

Link swayed as he turned at the sound of her voice. And she gasped at the sight of his injures. His left arm was clearly broken, and appeared to be dislocated as well. Yet somehow, he still clutched the shattered remains of his sword. Blood trailed from his nose and he squinted as he tried to focus on his childhood friend.

"Malon...?" His voice was horse yet it didn't seem to bother him as he looked past her as the others approached them. Malon covered her mouth as she realized his right eye did not move with his left as he looked around. "Everyone...? Heh, I... I did it. Just like...I said I...would..." He started to collapse when Malon took a quick step forward to catch him. His body went limp and she struggled to catch his full weight as the others scrambled forward to help her.

"Wait! Put him down! Don't pick him-stop!"

Cremia's panicked shout split the air as Malon gaped at her in disbelief, "Stop? What do you mean STOP!?"

"We can't move him carelessly! He has done this before!"

Malon's fury abated in place of shock as Cremia continued in a calmer tone, "He did something like this in Kakariko. His injuries run deep. We need to bind his limbs as straight as possible and carry him in a stretcher back to da' ranch as soon as possible! Quickly! And you! See if one of those bastards had any red potion stashed away!" She singled out one of the former captives as they all stared at her in shock. "What're you waitin' for! Hop to it!"

Her fellow ranchers scrambled across the destroyed camp to grab whatever rope and usable scraps of wood they could. Malon moved away as they set to work and quietly questioned her sister, "How-how bad is it?"

There was a long pregnant silence before Cremia admitted, "I don't know. Last time he was pretty bad off." Malon looked down at Link and nodded slowly.

"But that time, none of his injuries were visible. At all. This time...with him like that? I don't know how much worse it will be. I just… I really don't know."

Before Malon could fully process that painful revelation that threatened to break her heart, she felt someone tug on her hand. When she looked down, she saw Romani stared up at her. Her younger sister's eyes were wide with worry as she asked, "Malon? Will Link be a'wight?"

Absent mindedly she tousled Romani's hair as she replied to placate her, "He will. Of course he will."

"Cause we're here to take care of him?"

Malon instantly had a flashback to all the times Romani complained about Link's various injuries from his training. They often repeated those exact words to console the child. Yet at that time, those words were exactly what she needed to hear. Malon's gaze sharpened with determination.

"You got that right. He is going to be fine because we are going to make **damn** sure he recovers."

A stretcher had been assembled and reinforced so they wouldn't have to adjust it on the trip back. A dozen pairs of hands tired to lift him as gently as possible onto the stretcher. [He'll be fine.] Malon turned away from her injured friend, her eyes ablaze resolve.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT! LISTEN UP!"

All conversation ceased at her shout. Assured she held their attention she continued with a tone that brooked no argument. "We need to move and we need to move fast. I know ya'll must be tired. Hells, I'm practically dead on my feet but we can't stay here." She gestured to Link and continued, "You all know Link. He may not have been born on the ranch, but he was raised alongside us. He always helped us, worked alongside us, and now he's bled for us. But right now, he needs our help! So we are going to push through our exhaustion, push through our pain, and make sure our brother in all but blood gets the care he damn well needs!"

Cheers rung out around her as she paused to take a breath. She glanced at her elder sister who nodded encouragingly, "Grab what you can! Help those who need it, and we'll make it back in one piece. It takes more than this to beat down the Lon-Lon ranchers!" They cheered again, even louder this time as they sprung into motion. Despite everything they just went through, they were alive when they had given up all hope. Now they had a purpose and a debt to repay. Malon spared Link one last fleeting glance before shaking her head. [Worrying won't help him now.]


End file.
